


Dragon Age Inquisition: Trials and Fates

by Lollipop_Phoenix



Series: Dragon Age: Tales of the Inquisition [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Phoenix/pseuds/Lollipop_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyria sentenced Justice to a year of imprisonment in Skyhold. That year has drawn to an end and now Alyria and her Inquisition has to take Justice to Kirkwall for his sentencing there. Once in Kirkwall things start to get complicated for our Inquisitor. Find out what happens in the next installment of 'Tales of the Inquisition'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * I do not own any of the Character of the Dragon Age games, but my own created character Alyria. All rights are reserved to the wonderful people of BioWare, thank you for creating the wonderful world of Thedas and the souls that reside in this beautiful world.*

    A few months went by since the sentencing of Justice in Skyhold. Alyria could barely believe what all had happened in the prior months. Josephine kept her busy with dress fittings, flower arrangements and wedding plans as her marriage to Cullen approached. Alyria also worked feverishly on setting up her child's nursery. Dorian had shocked her with the news that she was with child after the sentencing of Justice. After hearing the news Skyhold was bursting with joy over the child and the wedding.  
    Today seemed to be one of the busiest days Alyria had seen in awhile. The throne room was completely redecorated for the wedding. The tables lining the hall were replaced with seats for the guests of the wedding. The intoxicating aroma of the white and blue flowers permeated throughout the hall. The throne was pushed back more than usual. A small altar in it's place now, delicately intertwined with a white lace cloth and flowers.  
    Voices filled Alyria's ears as she stood in the middle of Solas' rotunda, as people gathered in the hall. She was dressed in a white, flowing gown adorned with glittering jewels and light blue lace. The gown's bodice was being laced by the steady hands of Josephine. She worked the laces quickly, cinching the bodice to the curves of Alyria. The bodice hugged her lithe frame and flared at her hips, where the flowing ruffles spilled forth like a blossoming flower. The bodice left her shoulders bare and modestly dipped low in the front, showing off just enough of her chest. With a grunt Josephine finished tying the bodice and walked around to Alyria's front.  
    "Are you alright, Inquisitor? Did I tie it too tight?" Josephine looked up to Alyria's face after taking in the sight of the wedding dress on her.  
    "It's fine, Josie. I can still breathe." Alyria lifted her hand to her abdomen that now revealed a slight bump.  
    Josephine took Alyria's hand, leading her to the desk that still stayed in the room. Alyria sat down as Josephine moved to a small box on the table, opening it she took out a small brush. The small box contained a few jars of colored powder and one had a black gel. "When I was a little girl in Antiva, I couldn't wait til I was old enough to play with this stuff." Josephine dipped the brush into the black gel then got close to Alyria's face. "Be very still please." She motioned for Alyria to turn her eyes up to the ceiling as she lined the bottom of her eyes with the gel. "My mother would catch me playing with it and get so mad at me." She smiled as she wiped the brush off on an old rag, she then dipped the brush into a silvery, blue powder. "Close your eyes for a moment."  
    Alyria giggled a bit as the brush tickled the tops of her eyelids. She heard Josephine mess with something on the table then felt the tickle of the brush again. This time she felt it make a straight line across the bottom of the lids forming another thin black line, accenting her eyes. "The only time I have ever wore makeup before was the Orlesian ball we attended a while ago." She opened her ice blue eyes turning them to Josephine. "Thank you for helping me set all this up." She felt her emotions swell in her chest as she watched Josephine pull out a hair bush.  
    "No need to thank me, Alyria. That's what I am here for, not only as your advisor, but as your friend." Josephine started to pin up Alyria's long, red locks around the crown of her head. As she pinned them up she added small, white and blue flowers through them. She left some of Alyria's hair down, letting it cascade down her back. Josephine reached over to the desk pulling the veil to her. She moved a bit of Alyria's hair dropping a few curled locks down to frame her face. She then pinned the lace veil into her hair, making sure that it was perfectly in place before stepping away from Alyria. She stepped around Alyria and faced her with a smile. "You are stunning. You will be the topic of conversation for a long time."  
    Quickly heat rushed to Alyria's cheeks, "You really think so?"  
    "I know so." Josephine answered her friend as the door swung open.  
    "I swear, you two will be the death of me. Oh, Alyria, you look amazing!" Dorian walked into the room. "Everything out in the hall is about ready Miss Montilyet. Cullen is shaking in his boots with excitement." Dorian walked over to Alyria, "You are a beautiful bride, my dear."  
    "Alright, tell them to start. I will have her ready by the time she needs to walk down the aisle." Josephine smiled as she bent down to slip Alyria's white heels on her.  
    "Very well." Dorian turned on his heel and marched out, gently closing the door behind himself.  
    Moments later Alyria's breath hitched as she heard the small group of minstrels that Josephine hired start to play. She was only moments away from marrying Cullen. She hadn't seen Cullen since the night before when Sera, Josephine and Leliana pulled her into the tavern for a few drinks. The last time she saw him, he was standing on the stairs to the battlements heading for his office.  
    "Calm down, you will be fine. You have faced much more than this. What you face now is your happiness not your death." Josephine smiled as she helped Alyria to her feet. "You are not going to battle, or addressing the Inquisition. You're getting married!" She turned to grab the bouquet of blue, white and silver roses. After looking them over she handed them to Alyria. "This is your day. Don't be scared of happiness. You deserve this." Josephine reached up and pulled the first lace layer of the veil down over Alyria's face.  
    "I do have to thank you again Josie. If you hadn't been the one to help me get ready I probably would have lost my mind." Alyria smiled as she took Josephine’s hand.  
    "Take a few deep breaths." Josephine walked her to the door that she would be making her entrance through. "You are beautiful." She pulled open the door to see if everyone was in place. "Now I'm going to slip to my seat, ok, Alyria. You know what to do, darling." Josephine hugged her friend briefly then slipped from the room.  
    Alyria took a deep breath as she peered out the door. There were guards standing behind the rows of chairs holding up banners, shielding her from view as she walked to the middle of the aisle. There were two guards standing at the end of the aisle in full suits of armor holding up an Inquisition flag and a Dalish flag blocking the view of her from the guests. She took a deep breath checking herself over as Varric walked over to her.  
    "I still don't know why you asked me to walk you down the aisle, Inquisitor." Varric smiled up at her as he approached. "You know Curly is lucky, if you weren't walking down the aisle to marry him I'd see if I had a shot. You're gorgeous, but not as beautiful as Bianca." He laughed a bit watching Alyria turn a pretty shade of red with embarrassment.  
    "Varric!" She giggled a bit. "I wouldn't have anyone else at my side giving me away." She smiled down at as she heard the music change. She was literally moments away from walking down the aisle to her future as she linked arms with Varric while holding her bouquet.  
    "Well, Inquisitor, it's about that time. You ready?"  
    Alyria nodded, unable to find the words to respond. She turned her eyes forward as she recognized the song that was being played. Within moments the flags would be raised and the whole hall would be able to see her, including Cullen.  
    Alyria felt the warmth rush to her cheeks as the flags were raised. She looked up from the aisle to her future. Cullen stood by the alter with Divine Victoria waiting for her to make her approach. He was in a white suit with silver buttons and blue lining the cuffs of the jacket. A blue cape was draped off his shoulders with a lion pin holding it in place. His hair was slicked back, but remained curly. His face lit up with awe as he gazed upon his soon to be wife.  
    As she walked down the aisle that was flecked with rose petals she found that she couldn't take her eyes off of Cullen. He was stunning, her knight in shining armor. She smiled gently as she walked to the man that brought so much joy and happiness into her life. Alyria felt everyone's eyes upon her as she made her journey down the aisle.  
    Upon reaching the altar Varric gave a wink and a smile at Cullen before he nodded before turning to his seat.  
    Alyria stepped up the two small steps that led up to the altar and stood next to Cullen. As Divine Victoria started to read the marriage rights to them. Her mind raced as she listened to her friend Vivienne pray to the Maker to bless their union.  
    "Now will you two face each other, please?" Divine Victoria asked as she closed the book she was reading from and walked around the altar. "Did you prepare vows?" Both nodded in response. Divine Victoria nodded as she spoke, "Then, Cullen Rutherford, would you please go first?"  
    Cullen wet his lips and took in a slow, steady breath while locking eyes with Alyria. He hesitantly reached his hands up to hold hers. Her hands linked with his as he started to speak. "I, Cullen, take you, Alyria, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of the Maker, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."  
    Alyria blushed deeply as Cullen's words made her heart melt. Taking a second to calm the fluttering in her stomach she then proceeded in reciting her vows, "I, Alyria, take you, Cullen, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Alyria saw a pink blush creep up Cullen's cheeks as she finished speaking.  
    Divine Victoria smiled as she placed her hand over Cullen and Alyria's. "I ask that the Maker brings his blessing upon this union as Cullen and Alyria start a new chapter in their lives as husband and wife." Moving her hands, she stepped back a foot. "You may now kiss your bride, Cullen."  
    Cullen smiled as he moved to lift the veil from her face. He then moved his left hand to the small of her back and pulled her to him. In one fluid motion Cullen dipped Alyria back and kissed her deeply with a wanting need that sealed their marriage. The hall roared to life as Cullen pulled Alyria back up and pulled away from the kiss.  
    Hearing the crowd roar to life caused Cullen to smile bashfully as Divine Victoria addressed the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen of Skyhold I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Rutherford."  
    Alyria and Cullen turned to face the crowd with smiles of blissful joy on their faces. Alyria's eyes drifted over the crowd as Cullen linked his arm in hers and ushered her back down the aisle. As they walked down the aisle they were greeted with their companions standing at the ends of each row throwing flower petals at them.  
    When they passed the guards at the end of the seats Josephine stood up and addressed the crowd, "There will be a ball held in this hall tonight in honor of Mr. Rutherford and his new wife. Thank you all for coming." She turned and walked towards the newlywed couple. "One of your wedding gifts awaits you in your room Alyria. I hope you like it. I will leave you two be. Congratulations on your wedding, you both look so happy together."  
    Cullen smiled as he wrapped his arm around Alyria's waist and pulled her to him. "I am the luckiest man that has ever walked upon this land." His smile widened as he swept his arm down, lifted Alyria up off the ground and into his arms. He walked back up the aisle towards the door to Alyria's chambers.  
    As Cullen reached Alyria's door they both heard Sera call out, "Well we all know what they are doing! Ain't that right!?"  
    "Go get her Curly!" Varric called out next while Iron Bull laughed heartily at Sera's comment.  
    Alyria felt a crimson heat flood her cheeks as Cullen reached out finding the door knob and pushed her door open. Within moments they found themselves in the middle of her room locked in another kiss. Pulling back Cullen smirked a bit at her, "So does this mean I will be moving into your room or vice versa?"  
    "Yes, you can move into my room, love." Alyria said as he gently let her feet touch the floor. He made sure that she was steady before removing his hands from her body.  
    "Oh Maker, you are so beautiful in that dress. I can hardly believe that you are now my wife." Cullen said as he moved his hand to the back of his head. "I never in a million years would have thought you would actually say yes to me, let alone bear our child."  
    Alyria smiled as she turned to face Cullen, "I love you and no matter what this life may bring I will stand by your side."  
    "I love you too, Alyria Rutherford." He smirked as he said her name. Looking down at his suit he started to unbutton the jacket. "I hope you don't mind. I don't like suiting up often, but for you I would bear the weight of the world for just one smile."  
    Alyria reached up and started to unfasten the veil from the crown of her head, gently placing it on her desk. She turned to her bed and gasped as she laid eyes on Josephine's wedding present. Josephine had laid out an Orlesian ball gown for her. She walked over to the dress, lifting it from the bed and looking it over. She beamed as she gently laid it down on the chair by her desk. Placing her hand on her desk to steady herself, she gently leaned down to remove her high heels.  
    As she turned around she was greeted by Cullen who was fully out of his suit. He stood before her in a pair of black cloth pants and a white shirt. Before she could even think, he moved closer, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her with a fiery passion. He lifted her off the ground with their lips still locked as he carried his new bride over to their bed. Pulling back from the kiss he gently laid her down on the bed while following her down. He made sure that he kept most of his weight off of her by evenly distributing his weight to his hands.  
    Alyria reached up, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him back to her for a kiss. Cullen wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him as he rolled to his back. His hands came up to the small of her back, fumbling with the string that held her bodice in place. "Maker's breath." He mumbled as his fingers worked to free the bodice from her.  
    "Cullen, we only have a few hours before we have to be in attendance of the ball. Josephine would be rather upset if we missed a ball that is held in our honor." She giggled as she leaned back down to pepper his jaw line with kisses.  
    "That's enough time." His voice was husky and laced with lust as he finally caught the string, pulling it causing the bodice to loosen up around her.  
    Alyria took a deep breath of relief as the bodice loosened. "Uhhh air." She sighed into Cullen's ear.  
    "Was it too tight sweetheart?" Cullen asked concerned for her and their child.  
    "No, but after a while it does get uncomfortable." She smiled as his hands slipped up the loose bodice and onto the bare skin of her back. The motion caused a wave of goosebumps to flutter across her skin.  
    The next few hours were swept away with a heated passion, heavy sighs and delicate moans as they proved how much they did love each other.


	2. Chapter 2

    A few hours later Alyria found herself nestled in the crook of Cullen's arm, breathing heavy with a satisfied smile. Alyria's arm was draped over Cullen’s abs as he held her close. They were in their own little heaven when someone knocked on their door. Cullen leaned down to kiss Alyria on her forehead before she moved to get out of bed. Alyria reached down to Cullen's mantle, slipped it on and wrapped it around herself before heading to the door. She made sure the mantle completely covered her before she opened the door. When she opened the door she was rushed by Josephine and Dorian. Both walked right in, not even paying attention to what Alyria was wearing.  
    "Alyria you do realize that you only have about an hour to get ready for this evenings events?" Josephine was already heading up the stairs with Dorian.  
    "I-I know that Josie." Alyria hurried up the stairs trying to catch up with them. "Um, Josie, Dorian can you guys come back in a few moments?"  
    "Is there something wrong Inquisitor?" Josephine said as she reached the top of the stairs with Dorian and Alyria in tow.  
    "Um, kind of." Alyria caught Josephine and turned her quickly to face her before Josephine got an eye full of their Commander. Instantly Josephine's eyes widened as they took in what Alyria was wearing.  
    "Oh, Inquisitor! I'm so sorry for interrupting." Josephine averted her eyes with a small blush forming. "I was here to help you get ready for this evening and Dorian was here for Cullen."  
    "It's quite alright." Alyria's eyes darted from Josephine over to Cullen who was leaning back in bed with a smile on his lips. "Would you mind waiting outside?"  
    "Not at all." Josephine said as she grabbed Dorian's arm and lead him towards the door. "We will be right outside. Let us know when you are decent." Dorian and Josephine walked down the stairs to the door.  
    Upon hearing the door close Alyria burst into laughter. "I'm so sorry for laughing, but it appears that we have no privacy here."  
    "I would have to agree." Cullen said as he moved off the bed and started to get dressed. "I do hope Dorian does not put me in some ridiculous outfit this time."  
    "I'm sure you will look amazing." Alyria smiled as she watched him put his clothes on leaving his armor in a neat pile by her closet.  
    "Not as amazing as you do right now." He motioned to his mantle that was wrapped around her. "You look better than I do in that, darling." He took a few steps towards her, reaching out to the robe that was wrapped around her and pulled her close for a kiss. He drew back from the kiss with a smile as he started for the stairs. "I'll leave you to the company of Josephine, love. I can't wait to see you at the ball." He turned to the stairs, opened the door and let Josephine in.  
    Alyria heard Josephine come up the stairs as she walked over to the dress. The dress was stunning and looked like it cost Josephine a fortune.  
    "I do apologize for me and Dorian's intrusion earlier. We should have figured that you and Cullen would..." Her words trailed off as she noticed Alyria was still in Cullen's robes. "Inquisitor, surely you do not plan to wear that to the ball. It would cause a scene." She laughed thinking about how much of a ruckus it would cause.  
    Alyria looked down to what she was wearing and smiled. "Oh no, Josie, it would ruin our reputation." Both girls started laughing.  
    "It would be scandalous." Josephine laughed as she walked over to the dress. "What do you think of it?" She picked it up motioning for Alyria to put it on.  
    "I love it. It's absolutely amazing." Alyria reached for the dress and laid it down on the bed. She walked over to her dresser pulling out a set of small clothes. Gently she took Cullen's robe off, hanging it from the closet door knob and turned to get dressed. As she put the dress on she noted that the material was almost weightless. It hugged her lithe frame as she slid the silken material up her body. She slipped her arms through the small straps and turned to Josephine, "would you mind lacing it up for me?"  
    "Not at all." Josephine walked over and gently tightened the laces before tying them. "I feared this hue of purple may not go with your complexion, but you look amazing."  
    The dress was simple to a point, but made of the finest materials. It dipped low in the front showing off Alyria's neck and some cleavage. The arm straps were so thin that Alyria feared that if she moved wrong they would snap. She looked down at the color and was reminded of the night sky as the last rays of sun disappeared. It was a purple hue, but not too dark of purple. She noticed that when she moved the dress glittered as if the twinkling stars had wrapped themselves around her.  
    A smile graced her lips as she turned in the dress, the skirt fluttered out in the gentle movement. She walked over to her desk and sat down as Josephine moved to fix her makeup and her hair again.  
    "I never thought that while in the company of the Inquisition I would be planning balls and weddings." Josephine laughed as she touched up Alyria's make up. "You are a beacon of hope and a glittering light in the darkness for all." Josephine looked at Alyria with a look of worry at the grimace that appeared on her face. "Are you alright?"  
    "I'm fine, just a small pain in my side. I think the child is growing tired of all the excitement." She brought her hand down to rest upon her baby bump, she gently rubbed her hand over it while sighing.  
    Josephine laughed as she moved to fixing Alyria's hair. She pulled some of the pins lose that held up the curls and brushed through them. She worked on smoothing the curls back out and pinning them back up as she spoke, "It will be nice to see children here again. Kieran was a nice change of pace that did not last that long here. I do hope that Morrigan does bring him back one day. Speaking of, she was supposed to be in attendance of the wedding. I hope that they are alright."  
    "I'm sure they are. Morrigan seemed more than able to handle her own in battle when we went against Justice." Alyria slipped the black pair of heels on that were under her desk as Josephine finished touching up her hair.  
    "I've heard the stories of how powerful Morrigan truly is. I have never had the pleasure that you had with seeing her fight." Josephine said as she walked around to the front of the desk. "I would prefer my battles with nobles not bloodshed though." Josephine turned her attention to the door as the troupe of minstrels she had hired started playing in the ballroom, signaling the start of the ball. Turning back to Alyria she motioned for her to stand and turn around in the gown. With a satisfied smile she extended her hand and walked her out of her room and into the hall.  
    The ball was already in full swing when they entered the room. A sea of flowing, twirling skirts that swayed with the music stood before her. Josephine smiled at Alyria before inclining her head and taking her leave.  
    Alyria took a few steps towards the throne and looked out at the crowd. She barely recognized anyone with how they all were dressed. She bit her lip preparing to take a seat upon her throne when she was approached by a petite blonde.  
    "Can you believe this tripe! I got shoved in a dress! I feel so weird." Sera's voice held a hint of agitation as she pulled at the skirt on her approach. "I told the daft tit not to pop me in frills!" She looked up to Alyria's shocked expression, "Not saying nothin' bad. It's your wedding day to Cully-Wully."  
    Alyria laughed a bit as she looked Sera over. She wore a simple silver dress with blue trimmings that had a lace up corset to it. "I bet it was a fight to get you in that."  
    "You damn right it was." Sera placed her hands on her hips. "I have no breeches on! I don't feel right." She shuffled her feet in her flats and then looked up with an expression of excitement. "Oh, I know what I can do! I can go steal a pair of breeches. I'll catch you later Inky, I got some breeches to snag!" She said as she excitedly scampered off into the crowd.  
    Alyria watched with a bit of worry as her friend took off into the crowd. Sera was always the life of the party and always causing a bit of mischief. She shook her head a bit as she scanned the crowd. A pair of horns caught her attention in the corner of the room. Taking in the display she noted that Dorian was leaning against the wall with Iron Bull having a deep conversation. Upon seeing that Dorian was amongst the crowd she wondered where Cullen could be. Earlier Josephine told her that Dorian was in charge of getting him ready for the ball.  
    Alyria took a deep breath and stepped down into the swaying, swirling array of color. She passed couples dancing in time with the music as she searched the crowd for Cullen. She reached the center of the hall with no sign of his presence there. She bit her lip and turned to head back up to the throne when someone gently wrapped their arm around her waist. The arm pulled her back into a firm, muscle toned body.  
    "I don't wish to dance right now." She said dismissively over her shoulder, it was a reaction at balls and parties like this. She almost pulled away until the person dipped their head low to her ear and whispered:  
    "You won't even dance with me?" His voice was as soft as silk in her ear, sending pleasant vibrations through her body. Cullen gently turned her to face him as he leaned forwards in a bow with his hand extended his hand to her, "May I have this dance?"  
    A smile broke across Alyria's face as she looked Cullen over. He looked like he stepped out of a fairy tale or one of her wildest dreams. He wore a ceremonial suit similar to the one that he wore when they attended the ball at the Winter Palace in Halamshiral. The suit was primarily white with purple accents to match her dress. The inlays around the buttons and shoulder pads were the same hue as her dress. The sash he wore was as silver as the glittering stars that were above Skyhold now.  
    "Yes, you may." Came her reply as she slipped her hand into his. The smile that she loved so much tugged at his lips as he brought himself back upright and pulled her to him. He brought his left arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He gently kept her hand held in his own as he swept her into an elegant dance with him.  
    Alyria felt her heart take off in a wild flutter when she locked eyes with him. He looked at her like she was the only person in the world. The love and admiration that shown in his eyes made her feel like a supernova streaking across the night sky. As they continued to dance she felt like they were the only people in the world. The song started to draw to a close as Cullen pulled her flush with his well toned body. Letting go of her hand, he gently cupped her chin and brought his lips down upon hers. As his lips touched hers, she felt the world around her melt, setting her soul on fire for him. He was truly her soul mate, her champion, and the man of her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

    A few months after the wedding Alyria gave birth to their two beautiful children. A little boy named Warren and a little girl named Elise. Time passed quickly in Skyhold for Alyria and Cullen as they nurtured and cared for their twins. A year had slipped by as they kept busy with keeping the Inquisition intact and taking care of their children. As that year slipped by so did Justice's sentencing in Skyhold. Soon they would have to transport him back to Kirkwall to face his judgement there.  
    Alyria paced her quarters with Elise in her arms. She was gently humming a tune to the little strawberry blonde, amber eyed half elf. Watching her daughter fight sleep made her smile. Turning her eyes from her daughter for a moment, she checked on her Warren who was in his crib, fast asleep. His blue eyes were closed as he gently cooed in his sleep. Alyria felt her daughter's movement cease as she lost her battle with sleep. Smiling she made her way over to the crib her children shared, gently easing Elise into the crib next to her sleeping brother. Leaning down she brushed the sandy, blonde curls from Warren's forehead and gently kissed her children.  
    After checking on her children, Alyria took a few strides over to her desk. Sighing she took a seat and looked over the documents that were strung out. Picking up one of the reports from the morning's meeting she shook her head. Justice's sentence was almost over in Skyhold, in fact it would be carried out tomorrow morning. She had to plan for his transport to Kirkwall with her war council this evening. She knew as the leader of the Inquisition that she would have to accompany his return along with Anders, but she did not wish to be away from her children that long. The thought made her gut wrench as she retrained her eyes back to the parchment. Her eyes pulled instantly from the parchment as she heard her door open with a creak.  
    Moments later Cullen appeared at the top of the stairs being as quiet as he could be in his commander's armor. "How are the children, sweetheart?" He spoke softly as he approached her desk.  
    "They are finally asleep. Elise didn't want to take a nap and let me work." She smiled sweetly at Cullen as she turned her gaze back to the crib. "Did you know that Justice's sentence is up tomorrow?" Alyria held up the paper that had Justice's information on it. "We have to make the plans to transport him back to Kirkwall this evening."  
    Cullen took the piece of paper from her then scanned his amber hues over it. "I will gather the council to convene here shortly." He walked over to the crib, looking down at his children with a prideful smile. Turning back to Alyria with a smile that melted her heart, he approached her, "You have made me the happiest man alive. You know that right?" He moved his hand to caress her cheek with his fingertips.  
    Looking back up at him Alyria smiled. "To think when I first met you, I was a prisoner that was able to close a rift before you and your company. Now I am the leader of the Inquisition and most of all your wife."  
    "The first day I met you my world stopped, time stopped, and all that was left in this world was a beautiful woman staring down a rift. You were far more than just a prisoner we found at the ruins of the Conclave." Cullen admitted while helping her to her feet. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you. There was something about you that lured me to you. I had to know you, I had to speak with you. I had to find a way, anyway, to get close to you."  
    "I never knew you felt that way back then." A bashful smile crossed Alyria's lips as she looked up to Cullen. "And now, Commander, I am your wife. I never thought when all this started that I would find a happiness that nothing could ever match with you." She leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him.  
    Cullen pulled back from the kiss, resting his forehead upon hers. "I will let the council know that we are to convene soon. I will also send someone to watch our children. Is that alright, dear?" Alyria nodded as Cullen stepped away from her. He walked to the stairs and within moments left the chambers.  
    Alyria sighed as she looked around the room. A smile broke across her face as her eyes fell upon the lion helm that was resting upon her dresser. She never thought that she would find happiness as the leader of the Inquisition. Certainly she never thought that she would find love in the middle of an apocalyptic chaos, but here she stood in the middle of her chambers, happy with a husband and two beautiful children. It all seemed so surreal, almost like a dream. She wandered over to the crib, watching her children sleep. The Maker blessed her with all of this and she could not understand why.  
    Alyria thought back on her past as she turned from her children and made her way over to the small couch. Her brow furrowed as she thought about the destruction of the Conclave. She was sent there by her Keeper to spy on the proceedings, to see what kind of information she could obtain. Never once did she expect to become a great leader. She was a rogue spy that survived the blast. Biting her lip, she remembered when Cassandra led her down the path to where Cullen and the others were fighting. Absentmindedly she looked down to her left hand as she recalled Solas grasping her wrist and thrusting her hand towards the rift. The anchor embedded in her left hand sealed it, launching her forwards in a whirlwind of events that lead to now.  
    "Hey, Boss. You ok?" Iron Bull's voice came from behind her snapping her from her thoughts. His deep timbre voice was soft so not to wake the children. He finished walking up the stairs and took a seat on the couch next to her. "You know you have a meeting to attend?"  
    Alyria nodded with a smile as she stood up. "They both just fell asleep. You shouldn't have too much trouble out of them."  
    "Too much trouble. That's a good one. Remember I do know who their parents are and that in itself spells trouble." Iron Bull laughed softly as he inclined his head towards Alyria. "You better get going. They are in good hands."  
    Alyria moved to the head of the stairs, resting her hand upon the banister as she turned her eyes back to the crib. She smiled at her beautiful, sleeping children, blew them a kiss and walked down the stairs of her room. She pushed open the door into the throne room with a heavy sigh. As she made her way to the war room her mind wandered. She knew that she had to be in the company that escorted Justice back to Kirkwall. No one would believe the story if she was not there to back it up as a witness. Her stomach turned as she thought about the time away from her children, but calmed as she knew that they would be safe here in Skyhold. She took in a deep breath as she pushed open the oak doors to the war room.  
    Cullen was already conducting the meeting when she walked in. He lifted his amber hues from the document in his hand and smiled at her as he continued to speak with Josephine.  
    "Weren't you a witness to the destruction of the chantry in Kirkwall. That would imply that you have to be in attendance." Josephine arched an eyebrow at Cullen.  
    Alyria watched at Cullen shifted uneasily, "I know this. I just wish there was another way." His eyes once again slipped back to Alyria. "Being away from our children that long will be hard on us and them."  
    "Don't worry, they will be fine. We all will make sure that nothing happens to them." Leliana stepped from the shadows with a kind smile. "They are the heirs to the Inquisition. We will protect them with our lives."  
    "As new parents, I can tell that you both are worried about leaving their sides. Rest assured while you are gone nothing will happen to them. You have business to take care of, they will understand when they are older." Josephine added in as she walked over to Leliana while handing her a document. "We were just about to go over the details of the trip before you walked in."  
    Alyria placed both of her hands on the table, leaning in a bit. "I know that I have to accompany Justice to Kirkwall, I was there and witnessed his soul transfer." She sighed a bit as she looked at the map. Biting her lip she met the eyes of her committee. "I will leave the decisions of the Inquisition in the hands of you, Josephine." Her eyes darted over to Cullen for a moment as she spoke, looking for approval, "The troops will answer to Cassandra in Commander Cullen's absence. I trust that you all will be able to handle that with our absence?"  
    "Inquisitor, you know that we are more than capable of handling the Inquisition." Leliana smiled as she moved closer to the table. "There is nothing to worry about."  
    Anders stepped from where he was leaning against the wall, "I will be going with you. There is someone in Kirkwall that I have not seen in a very long time." He cautiously approached the table, "I am going back for a personal matter." He cast his eyes downwards to his hands that were folded in front of him.  
    "Alright then, we will prepare a ship at the Storm Coast sometime tomorrow to transport you." Josephine looked down to her paper and started to jot down some notes. "The trip to Kirkwall should not take you that long. I suggest that we all retire for the day and prepare ourselves for the trip tomorrow."  
    Alyria nodded, "I agree, Josephine. This meeting is adjourned. We will meet tomorrow before our departure to discuss any further matters pertaining this trip." She turned from the table, walking for the oak doors. Moments before her hand touched the door to push it open Cullen was at her side.  
    "Darling are you alright?" He asked as he pushed open the door for her. "You seem like there is something on your mind." His amber eyes were dark with worry as she walked out of the door.  
    "I would rather discuss what is on my mind in private, love." Alyria made her way back to their chambers with Cullen at her side. Again he held the door open for her as they entered their private quarters.  
    Alyria's brow furrowed as she heard the familiar sounds of a deep timbre snore. She looked over to Cullen who had the same puzzled expression on his face. Their steps quickened as they climbed the stairs to the main floor of their room. Upon reaching the top a smile broke across Alyria's face at the sight before her. Apparently their children had awoken from their naps and wanted to be cuddled. Iron Bull was sprawled out on Alyria's bed on his back with both children nestled in the crooks of his arms. All three of them snoozing the evening away.  
    Silently smiling, Alyria and Cullen made their way to the bed where the trio slept. Gently they lifted their sleeping children from Iron Bull's arms. After laying their children down in the crib, Alyria walked back over to the bed. Softly she placed her hand on Iron Bull's broad shoulder as she leaned down to quietly wake him up. "Hey, Bull. Wake up. We're back from the meeting."  
    Iron Bull's eyes opened slowly at first, then realizing the weight of the children had been removed from his arms his eyes snapped open. "Wha?" He bolted up right almost toppling Alyria over. His head snapped towards the crib as he let out a heavy breath. Turning his attention to Alyria, he gave a weak smile, "sorry 'bout that, Boss. They started crying when they woke up and the moment I picked them up they fell right back to sleep."  
    Cullen chuckled as he crossed the room, "well I see that they will be in good hands. They have taken a shine to you."  
    Alyria moved allowing Iron Bull to get out of bed, "It eases my mind a bit to see that. I know that it won't exactly be easy leaving them here in Skyhold while we take care of Justice. Thank you for helping out with them. It means a lot to us." She moved to Cullen's side, allowing his arm to slip around her hips.  
    "Ehh, not a problem, Boss. You know I don't mind kids. They will be fine while you are gone. Nothing will happen to them." Iron Bull smiled as he lumbered towards the stairs. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." He said as he took leave from their chambers.  
    Alyria sighed as she turned into Cullen's chest. Instinctively his arms came around her to embrace her as she buried her face in his chest. He felt her shake a bit, realizing that she was crying. "Darling, it will be ok. We will not be gone that long." He whispered into her ear trying to quell her fears. He cradled her in his arm as he brought his hand up to stroke her long, red locks.  
    Taking in a shaky breath she pulled back from Cullen's chest. Before she could move to wipe her tears Cullen's gentle hand came up, wiping them carefully from her face. "I-I'm sorry for crying, Cullen. I can only stay strong for so long." She gnawed at her lip as he pulled her back into his chest.  
    "I know that darling. You're fine." He continued to try and soothe his wife. "Let's get some sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow." Cullen dropped his hand to hers and escorted her to their bed. Taking his armor off, he leaned back into the bed while motioning for her to join him. "I promise you that everything will be fine, you have nothing to worry about darling."  
    Alyria sighed as she took her Inquisitor's suit off. She climbed into bed, nestling into Cullen's side while resting her head on his chest. Soon she found sleep within his loving embrace. A deep sleep that rested her well for their next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

    The sun was peeking through the windows when Alyria and Cullen awoke. Alyria lazily rolled over in their bed as she heard her little girl whimper. She made her way over to the crib, carefully lifting Elise into her arms as not to fully wake Warren. Softly she hummed an old Dalish hymn as she walked over to the couch to sit with her child.  
    Cullen's warm, amber hues followed his wife through the room. He remained in bed, reclined back with his arms folded behind his head. His eyes closed as Alyria began to hum. He knew the tune, it lingered in his dreams and quelled his nightmares. The song was a light of hope in his darkest nightmares. When those nights came, he would wake to her sitting next to him, stroking his hair and humming that very tune. Opening his eyes he let his gaze linger on the sight of his wife and child. A smile tugged the corners of his lips up as he moved to get out of the bed.  
    Alyria rocked Elise as she fed the bottle to her. She looked up to see Cullen walking over with Warren in his arms. "I didn't mean to wake you." Alyria let her eyes drop back to their daughter.  
    Cullen smiled warmly at her as he sat down taking the second bottle from the end table. "You didn't wake me, darling." He handed the bottle to his son and looked up at her. "That song will never cease to enchant me. Every time you hum it I feel a calm wash over me that brings peace to my thoughts."  
    Alyria smiled shyly as she pulled the empty bottle from their daughter. "I'm glad that it does." She noticed that Elise was fidgeting in her embrace and gently placed her on the floor. Quickly Elise rolled over, taking off in an adventurous crawl towards the middle of the room. Alyria rose to her feet and crossed the room, carefully stepping around her exuberant daughter. She reached her dresser, pulled out a set of clothes then she quickly changed. "We have that meeting this morning, then we have to leave for Kirkwall." She felt a small tremor in her voice as she dropped her gaze back to her daughter. She bit her bottom lip as she walked over to her daughter, gently lifting her up into her arms. "We should get going to the meeting soon."  
    Cullen retrieved the empty bottle from Warren with a smirk. "Are you suggesting we take the little ones to the meeting?"  
    "Well they are the heirs to the Inquisition, and we do not have that much time before we have to leave for Kirkwall. I would like to spend as much time with them as we can before we have to leave. It's not like they will cause a fuss with the council. Everyone loves them." Alyria giggled as Elise reached up, grasping at a long, red lock that she left out of her pony tail. Her little hands gently twisted and played with the strand of her hair as she cooed happily in her mother's arms.  
    Cullen stood up with Warren in his arms and walked over to his commander's armor. Taking a moment he bent down to let Warren have free reign of the room. Knowing how intuitive his son was, he moved quickly to suit up for the meeting. By the time Cullen had attached his mantle to his armor Warren was already over by Alyria's feet. Playfully Warren looked up at her giggling as Cullen stepped over and picked him up.  
    Alyria let Cullen take the lead as they made their way out of their chambers to the war room. Cullen moved Warren to his left side, bracing him with his left arm and allowing him to straddle his hip. With his free hand, Cullen pushed open the door to the war room for Alyria.  
    Looking around the war room they only found Josephine standing by the table pouring over documents that were strung out. Josephine smiled when she looked up seeing Cullen and Alyria walk in with their children. "You're up early, not everyone is here for the meeting yet."  
    "I can see that." Cullen approached the table alongside Alyria with caution making sure the children couldn't reach the markers on the maps.  
    "I can go retrieve Leliana and anyone else you need for this meeting. I know how stressful this whole ordeal is on you both." Josephine walked around the table with a smile as she approached Alyria and her giggling child. Elise instantly reached out for Josephine as she came closer. She wiggled against Alyria's hold until Josephine reached out and pulled her into her arms.  
    "Well it looks like Elise has made that decision for me." Alyria laughed slightly as she watched her daughter play with the Antivan Diplomat. Josephine was so kind and happy with the children around. She seemed like a natural mother, that single thought seemed to ease some of the worry away from her. A thought crossed Alyria's mind and left her lips before she realized it, "Josephine are you seeing anyone? I mean you should have some personal time away from the duties of the Inquisition, it would do you some good."  
    A sudden blush flared to life on Josephine's cheeks, "Inquisitor!" Came a quick response. Letting out a sigh she shook her head. "Well, I have been seeing someone. Blackwall is a wonderful man, but why are you concerning yourself with my personal affairs?"  
    "I was worried that you were working yourself to death." Alyria laughed as the large oak door behind her opened. She turned her head to see Leliana walk in with Cassandra and Varric. They seemed to be in a discussion as they entered the room, but as they approached the table they grew silent.  
    "The preparations on the Storm Coast are set for your departure." Leliana picked up a piece of parchment as she took her position at the table. "We have sent Iron Bull and Black ahead with Justice to secure him on the ship. They will keep the coastline clear while you depart."  
    Josephine gently handed Elise back to Alyria then picked up her clipboard. "You are set for departure whenever you feel ready. We have sent word to Kirkwall already, they will be ready for your arrival."  
    Varric leaned against the table as he spoke, "I took the liberty of informing Hawke of your arrival. She should be happy to see you all again."  
    Alyria was shocked at how efficiently everyone worked as a team, that feeling would never go away. She felt it when they first built the Inquisition and it was still there. "Thank you guys. Everything was pretty much gone over with our last meeting. You all know what needs to be done while we are away..." Alyria's words trailed off as the doors opened again.  
    "I am terribly sorry we are late." Dorian said as he hurried into the room with Sera at his side. "She just wouldn't stop going on about raisin cookies for breakfast."  
    "Whussat! You were the one admiring yourself in the mirror." Sera snapped back as she hurried to Alyria's side. A large smile crossed Sera's lips as she lowered her face to Elise and stuck her tongue out at her. The children brought out a side of Sera that Alyria loved to see, a playful, silly side to her that made Alyria think she was a child at heart.  
    Cullen chuckled at their banter, "It's alright. The reason why we had asked you two to attend this morning is the matter of our children." He took a moment to look over to Alyria then back to Dorian. "I trust that you all will take turns in making sure that our children are safe."  
    Nodding in agreement Alyria then took the floor, "I have trusted all of you at one point or another with my life on the battlefield. I hope that whatever differences you all may have you can work past them long enough to make sure that the children are safe and taken care of." Alyria took a deep breath, "We are trusting you to protect them with your lives."  
    "Oi, no need to worry Mrs. Ladybits. We will do fine." Sera looked up from making faces with Elise, "No worries, eh."  
    "I will make sure that they are properly taken care of." Dorian took a few steps to Cullen's side. "They will be fine."  
    Warren noticed Dorian move into view and started cooing at the mage. Wiggling for a moment in Cullen's arms as he tried to get a better view of Dorian. Warren had taken a liking to Dorian as of late. Dorian had came to their quarters a while ago needing to speak to them about a problem in the Hinterlands. As he spoke to Alyria and Cullen he entertained the twins with simple, harmless snow spells. Ever since then the children loved Dorian. Warren gave out a small cry of disdain as he tried to reach for Dorian. Smiling at the young child, Dorian pulled him into his arms. With a giggle Warren reached up and gave a quick tug at Dorian's mustache.  
    Cassandra shifted her weight a bit as she addressed Cullen and Alyria, "Anders is out in the stables with the horses right now. He has them saddled up and ready to go."  
    Alyria took a deep breath to settle her nerves then looked to her twins. She dipped her head and kissed Elise on the forehead, "Mommy, loves you. Be a good girl 'till I get back with your father." Gently she handed Elise to Sera then walked over to Dorian with Warren. She leaned down eye level with Warren and smiled, "Take care of your sister while we are gone. Stay out of trouble and be good. I love you." Again she leaned down and kissed her son on the forehead. Alyria took a step back while gnawing at her lip to stop the tears from forming as Cullen bid his children his own farewell.  
    "We will be leaving for the Storm Coast soon. Please take care of our children while we are away." Cullen wrapped his arm around Alyria's waist, pulling her in and kissing her forehead. "It will be alright, darling. They are in good hands and will be fine." Cullen turned his attention back to the war council, "You are dismissed. Alyria and I will take leave to prepare for our departure. If anything happens while we are away contact us as soon as you can."  
    Alyria felt Cullen start to move to the doors of the war room. She knew that her children were in good hands, but she still felt uneasy about leaving her children for any length of time. Cullen led her down into the courtyard of Skyhold and to the stables.  
    "Are you alright returning to Kirkwall after what you went through there?" Alyria looked over to Cullen with a worried look on her face. She remembered the night that she walked into his office and almost got hit with his lyrium box. That night he told her his secrets, what had happened to him in Ferelden's circle and then his transfer to Kirkwall.  
    Cullen furrowed his brow as he turned to her with a weak smile, "As long as you are by my side, I can face that place again." As they reached the stables Anders walked out with a smile, greeting the two.  
    "I will not lie, I have enjoyed my time here, but it will be nice to finally be back in Kirkwall. Finally be home." Anders spoke as he leaned against the post the horses were tied to.  
    "I thought you were from the Anderfels?" Cullen commented to Anders with a quizzical look.  
    "Yes, but that is not my home. My home is where my heart is. Surely you know that feeling Commander." Anders smiled at his remark as he untied one of the horses.  
    "I know that feeling all too well." Cullen slipped his arm from Alyria's waist then untied the two horses they would be using. He turned handing Alyria the reins to her horse. "It shouldn't take us long to reach the coast. Iron Bull and Blackwall were sent ahead to secure the area." Cullen hoisted himself up into the saddle.  
    Alyria's eyes watched Cullen pull himself up as she done the same. Her mind swam with how he looked upon the steed. He looked as if he belonged in a fairy tale, so strong and proud looking. Within moments they were all saddled up and ready to make their trip to the Storm Coast.  
    Cullen took the lead as they tore out of the gates of Skyhold. They ripped through the terrain at a breakneck speed, making great time. They made it to the Storm Coast rather quickly at the speed they were traveling. As they reached the coast they were met with Iron Bull sitting on a rock, leaning on the hilt of his war hammer near the ship.  
    "Hey, boss 'bout time you showed up." Iron Bull stretched as he stood up. He put his war hammer into its holster as he approached the trio. "He put up a bit of a fight when we jammed him into that cell. Blackwall is making sure the ship's crew knows how to handle him." He let out a chuckle as Alyria, Cullen and Anders dismounted their horses.  
    Alyria walked over to Iron Bull with a smile, "Thank you for securing the situation." She looked up the loading ramp to the ship and seen Blackwall coming down.  
    "She's all yours. The crew is ready to set sail whenever you are." Blackwall stopped next to Iron Bull.  
    "Thank you guys. I know that you were not in attendance this morning at the meeting so I will take the liberty of filling you in. While my wife and I are gone please help out with taking care of the children." Cullen said as he took a few steps towards the ship.  
    "Can do," both men said in unison as they watched Cullen and Anders head for the ship.  
    Alyria stayed next to her horse for a moment, before moving to embrace both men, "Thank you, you have my gratitude. I will miss you guys. Please hold down the fort while we are gone." She pulled away from them with a smile as she followed Cullen and Anders up on to the ship. Moments later the ship lurched forwards into the waves leaving Iron Bull and Blackwall on the coastline watching their departure. Turning towards the horses they saddled up and started back to Skyhold.


	5. Chapter 5

    Their journey to Kirkwall did not take too long, it was a three day journey from the coastline to the harbor of the city. As the ship was being pulled into the dock Alyria could see Hawke waiting there with a few guards. She paced the ship's deck as the crew worked the ropes securing the ship to the dock. Anders leaned against the mast of the ship while Cullen leaned against the rail watching the men bring the loading ramp down onto the dock.  
    As the loading ramp touched the dock a few members of the crew brought Justice to the deck. His hands were bound behind him in irons so that he could be controlled as he was led to the loading ramp. Disgust clearly shown on his face as Cullen stepped forward relieving the crewmen of Justice. "Don't touch me, Templar." Venom hung on the words as Cullen gripped his left elbow to lead him to Hawke and her men.  
    Alyria fell into step at Justice's right while Anders stayed back a few feet. He did not want to get too close to the entity that caused him strife for so many years. Part of him still feared that if he got too close to Justice that he still had some control over him.  
    "Inquisitor, it has been a long time." Hawke said with a smile as they descended the loading ramp. "It's been almost, what, three years?"  
    "Almost, Hawke." Alyria smiled at her old friend. "At least this time we aren't getting launched into a fade rift."  
    "Very true, maybe this time we can spend some time talking since the world is not facing impending doom." Hawke motioned to the two guards with her to take Justice off their hands. As the guards pulled him away from Cullen, Hawke's eyes finally found Anders. Her breath caught as she looked him over. He had been missing for years and now he stood before her. A mixture of feelings swelled in her chest threatening to spill forth and shatter her demeanor. She forced a deep breath down into her lungs to steady herself.  
    "Hey there, Hawke." A bashful smile crossed Anders' lips as he approached her. "Sorry I was gone for so long."  
    All Hawke could do was nod in response. She was shocked to see that Anders was not dead, as she had assumed with his disappearance. Her eyes flickered over to the man her guards had a hold of, "I take it that is Justice?"  
    Alyria nodded as she watched the interactions between Hawke and Anders. "Yes, we were successfully able to separate him from Anders with the help of Morrigan."  
    "Ah, ok. Good." She turned her head to the guards, "Go head and take him to the jailhouse to await his court hearing. Oh, and inform the courts that he is here as well." She turned her cerulean blue eyes back to Alyria, Cullen and Anders. "Now that he is taken care of, let's get you guys settled in. You may stay at my place while you are here." She started walking down the docks and made her way to the main street.  
    As Alyria walked with her she could still feel the tension between Hawke and Anders. She knew the feeling she sensed, but could not place her finger on it. "Thank you for letting us stay at your place. That's very generous of you."  
    "Not a problem. I heard that I missed your wedding. I'm sorry that I was not in attendance. How are the children?" Hawke asked over her shoulder as she turned off the main street, walking down an avenue.  
    "They are doing well. This is the first time I have spent this long away from them. It does wear on the nerves." Alyria said with a smile as they approached Hawke's mansion.  
    Upon their approach to Hawke's manson Alyria noticed there was a man clad in armor leaning against the building by the door. As they got closer she could see the man was covered in light colored tattoos and had long elf ears. Dark, emerald green eyes peered up from shaggy, white hair as he took notice of their arrival.  
    "Hawke do you have a moment..." His words trailed off as his eyes went from Hawke to Anders. He visibly stiffened at the sight of Anders. Trust between the two was clearly shaken, or worse, shattered over the time he was gone.  
    "What is it Fenris?" Hawke reached for her door handle while trying to make eye contact with Fenris. "Is something wrong?"  
    "Uh, no..." He tore his emerald slits from Anders quickly and locked eyes with Hawke. "No, it's nothing. I did not realize that you would be having company. I will come back and talk with you another time." Fenris turned from Hawke and without another word walked off.  
    Hawke shook her head while she unlocked her front door. She pushed open her door, motioning for her friends to enter her home. "I do apologize about Fenris. He's not a very sociable person." She moved to the center of her living room. "The spare bedroom is literally the first door as you go up the left staircase." She turned to Anders feeling a bit taken back, "I wasn't expecting you, honestly. There is a couch or two here in my house if you want to sleep there."  
    "It's quite alright, Hawke. if you don't mind I am going to slip out for a drink." Anders turned his eyes from Hawke and walked to the door. "The tavern is still in the same spot right?" Hawke nodded to him as he gave a weak smile and walked out the door.  
    Hawke let out a rough breath as she ran a hand through her short black hair. She spoke softly in almost a whisper, "This is so awkward." She shook her head and turned back to Cullen and Alyria. "So sorry about this." She bit her lip and continued, "I will be going with you to Justice's hearing. I have arranged for it to be held in the morning."  
    "This is my first time in Kirkwall. I will be glad to be going with you and my husband. I would get lost quickly here. It's such a big city." Alyria smiled as she looked around the mansion.  
    "Not to bring up bad memories, but are you alright being back, Cullen?" Hawke arched an eyebrow at Cullen, who for the most part didn't say anything since they were on the ship.  
    "I will be fine. I do feel weird being back here, but nothing to worry about. I know as soon as the sentencing is done tomorrow we can set sail for Ferelden." Cullen raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "The last time I was here, I watched you defeat my old Knight Commander who was hopped up on red lyrium. Considering you are the Champion of Kirkwall and my wife is the Inquisitor, I think I am in the safest place in Kirkwall." He laughed a bit at the remark.  
    "Indeed." Hawke joined the laughter with Alyria. "The order gave me your old suit for court, it's in the spare bedroom."  
    The noise that left Cullen's lips were of disgust, he wanted nothing more to do with the Templar order. That life was behind him, he was a new man, a man of the Inquisition. He shook his head at the thought of wearing the suit again. "I was hoping to avoid that."  
    Alyria's eyes went to Cullen, "Don't worry, after the hearing you won't have to wear it again. We will be back in Skyhold with our children."  
    "She's right." Hawke sided with Alyria, "We should probably retire for the night. The hearing is rather early in the morning." She smiled as she walked towards the staircase. "By the way, you have free roam of my home, there is food in the kitchen if you are hungry." She called over her shoulder as she started up the staircase.  
    Alyria reached out, grasping Cullen's hand as she moved towards the staircase. "Sleep sounds wonderful, at least sleep on land. I could barely sleep on that ship with the rolling waves." She giggled as they ascended the stairs and found the door to their room for the night.  
    Cullen pushed open the door allowing Alyria to enter before he did. As he entered the room he took a moment to look around. There it was draped over the back of a chair in the far corner of the room. His old Templar robes, just the sight of them sent his brain reeling as he screwed his eyes close. So many lives were extinguished in those robes, so many terrible things done by his hands. He tore his eyes from the robes and focused on his wife who was standing by the bed letting her hair down.  
    Alyria turned just in time to be encompassed by Cullen's strong embrace. His lips came crashing down upon hers as his hand came up to tangle itself in her hair. He tilted her head back, deepening the kiss with a rough, heated passion. He drove her back into the wall, pinning her as he kissed her with a fire that tried to burn away his memories.

                                                                                                           ~*~  
    A few blocks away Anders stepped into The Hanged Man's tavern. It was busy, but not packed. He casually walked up to the bar, ordered a drink and turned his head to look over the patrons. His eyes fell upon Fenris who was sitting at a table in the corner of the bar with a black colored bottle. There was no glass at his table so Anders assumed he was drinking straight out of the bottle. Grabbing his drink off the bar, he walked over to Fenris.  
    "Mind if I join you?" Anders stopped a few feet from the table and motioned to the empty chair.  
    "Be my guest." Fenris lifted the bottle to his lips taking a deep drink.  
    "Not much has changed in the years I have been gone." Anders commented as he sat down in the empty chair.  
    "Yeah, they started the reconstruction of the chantry shortly after the death of the Knight Commander." Fenris sat his bottle down and looked over at Anders. "So where have you been all these years?"  
    "It's a long, complicated story." Anders shook his head a bit and looked down at his drink. "I ran from Kirkwall to Ferelden. I wound up in Redcliffe where King Alistair tried to help me. Everything was fine for a while until Justice completely took over. Thanks to the Inquisitor and Morrigan, I am no longer troubled by him."  
    "So Justice is gone?" Fenris arched an eyebrow at Anders.  
    "Yes. The man that was taken to the jailhouse was Justice. I am glad that he is gone, because now I can give the woman I love a normal life." Anders explained lifting his tankard to his lips.  
    "A normal life. That seems far from what I am dealing with." Fenris took a deep breath and offered the bottle to Anders. "She always seems busy, or off on some mission."  
    Anders took the bottle from Fenris and took a drink. Instantly he was feeling the effects, it had been so long since he had actually drank. Fenris was also displaying signs of having a bit too much to drink. "Yeah, I missed her. I could have chose to stay in Redcliffe, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was the light that gave me hope. My thoughts kept going back to when she would visit me in low town all those years ago." Anders handed the bottle back to Fenris. "Her cerulean eyes haunt me in my sleep, I had to come back."  
    As Fenris sat there listening to Anders something snapped in his mind. He was talking about Hawke, his Hawke. Fenris took another hard drink from the bottle, emptying it. "I think I should call it a night before the drink takes it toll and I wind up sleeping in an alley." Without another word Fenris left Anders at the table, still drinking his drink as he walked out the door. Stepping into the night air he felt the contents of the bottle start to hit him. He walked down the street towards Hawke's estate. He had questions that needed answering, he didn't care how late it was or who was in her home. Before he knew it he found himself at Hawke's front door. Jamming his hand into his pocket he found the key that Hawke had given to him. Fumbling for a moment, he finally got the key jammed into the lock. Cranking the key over he slammed the door open as he stepped inside. His lyrium tattoos giving off a faint glow. "Hawke! We need to talk now!" He yelled as he slammed the door shut behind him.  
    Hawke turned over in her bed hearing Fenris yell for her. Quickly she got out of bed and put on her night robe. Tying her robe off she opened her door and quickly came down the stairs. "Fenris, what is it? What's wrong?" Her eyes widened a bit when they seen the faint glow emanating from his tattoos and the smell of alcohol invaded her nose.  
    He spoke as he advanced on her, "What am I to you? Was I just here to fill the void while he was gone? Were you only toying with me?" He snarled as he got closer to her. "I let my guard down to let you in." He was inches from her at this point.  
    "Wha...?" Hawke stammered out as shock took over her system. She hadn't seen him like this in a long time and it was never directed towards her. She took a hesitant step back, but was stopped by his hands gripping her like iron at her biceps.  
    "I just left The Hanged Man. Anders was there. He told me the only reason he came back was for you!" His tattoos gave off a stronger glow as his eyes narrowed. "So what is it? Were you toying with me?" He shook her a bit as his voice raised, "Answer me, Hawke!"  
    Hawke's bottom lip trembled as she tried to make sense of what was going on. Her mind was blank as she stared into his dark, emerald green eyes. "I-I, uh, I don't know." Her voice broke as it left her lips.  
    "How can you not know?! Hawke I was there to pick up the pieces when you thought Anders to be dead. I watched you retract from the world, watched you cry and beat yourself up. Hawke I loved you, but apparently that is not enough!" He snarled inches from her face. A moment passed as they both heard what sounded like someone coming out of the guest bedroom. Fenris pulled her roughly to him, possessively and brought his lips down forcefully to hers in a bruising kiss, fueled with anger and pain. Pulling back with pain written all over his face, he released her arm then turned from her. "You want him so bad, you can have him. I cannot take this pain. I'm sorry, Hawke, I'm leaving." He reached into his pocket pulling out Hawke's key. Without a glance back he tossed it to the floor and walked out her front door.  
    Hawke took a deep breath as she walked over to the key. Her knees caved from under her as she picked up the key. Tears stung her eyes as she pulled the key to her chest with a sob that rang out through the living room. She couldn't stop the tears now that Fenris was gone.  
    Alyria pulled her night robe on and hurried to her door once she heard the sob. As she reached the top stair she seen Hawke on her knees in the middle of the living room sobbing. Quickly she tore down the stairs to her friend's side. "Hawke, what happened? I heard the yelling. Are you alright?"  
    "I...I... Oh, Alyria." Hawke let out another sob and turned her face into Alyria's chest. "I'm so confused. I thought he was dead..."  
    Alyria's jaw went slack. She was the woman Anders kept talking about. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Alyria wrapped her arms around Hawke to try to calm her down. "It will be alright."  
    A few moments later the front door crept open and Anders staggered in. Instantly his golden eyes went to Hawke in the middle of the floor crying into Alyria's chest. Sobriety hit him hard as he rushed to her side. "Hawke?"  
    "Anders, now is not a good time." Alyria looked up to him extending her hand to halt him from coming closer.  
    "No, Alyria. It's alright. He's fine." Hawke replied as she tried to quell her tears. "I am sorry for making you worry and taking you away from your husband."  
    "Are you sure you will be fine?" Alyria felt her pull away from her to stand.  
    Hawke's eyes went to Anders, "Yes, thank you."  
    Alyria nodded and walked back up to her room, turning at the top of the stairs, "If you need me for anything at all, do not hesitate. I am here for you." She turned to her door, slipped in and went back to bed with her husband.  
    Hawke was left in the living room alone with Anders. Her world was shaken and her mind was in shambles. She looked up into his golden eyes and her world crumbled. She surged forwards, flinging her arms around him as she fought back more tears.  
    Anders closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. He gently brought his hand up to gently tilt her face up to him as he opened his eyes, "Tears do not suit you, they never have. I'm sorry that I caused this pain that you are feeling. I never wanted to hurt you." He gently wiped her tears away with his other hand.  
    Hawke took in a shaky breath as she looked up at him, "I thought you were dead..." Her words were cut off as he softly brought his lips down to hers. His arms encircled her as he gently kissed her lips.  
    He pulled back from the kiss with a worried expression, "If you wish me to leave, then say it. I will do anything you ask of me."  
    "No." Came her airy whisper. "Don't shatter my heart again by leaving. Please stay." She shyly turned her face from him.  
    "I was hoping you would say that." He smiled sweetly at the words she spoke. He felt her hand link with his as she pulled him towards the stairs. "Are you sure?" He asked stopping at the foot of the stairs.  
    "Yes." She smiled at him leading him up the stairs to her room. Upon entering her room Anders walked over to the bed, taking off his boots and climbed into bed. He motioned for her to join him. Hawke crawled into bed next to him, laying on her back looking up at the ceiling. She felt him slip his arm under her and pull her into his side cradling her in the nook of his arm. As she laid her head down on his chest she inhaled his scent, a scent that she had missed terribly over the years. She closed her eyes listening to the beat of his heart as it lulled her into a restful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

    The morning sun broke over the city of Kirkwall bringing life to the city. Sunlight peeked in through the guest bedroom at Hawke's mansion gently waking Cullen from his sleep. Cullen looked over at Alyria, she looked like a being not of this world. The way the early morning rays washed over her body made her seem like an angel. Her red locks flowing about her head like a halo. To him this was the most beautiful sight in all of the world, he could sit here and gaze upon her forever. Gently he leaned down to kiss her forehead before slipping from the bed to put on his templar attire.  
    Walking over to the suit that was laid out he felt a strange mix of emotions. This life was behind him, why should he have to pretend to be something he is not. His mind flooded with all the awful things he had done as a Templar for the circle, all the mages he put down and tortured. His eyes wandered back to the bed where his wife still slumbered. She was the most beautiful thing to ever grace his life and she was someone that he would have hunted. Her mother was an apostate mage and her father was a rogue. Cullen shook his head to cast out the thought of them being enemies and reached for the templar suit. Taking a deep breath he slipped his white cotton shirt up over his head, tossing it to the floor. His fingers deftly worked the string at his waist that was holding his trousers up. Pulling them down his legs, he kicked them to the side as he grabbed the black suit pants. He pulled them up his legs, shocked that after all this time they still fit. As his fingers worked the strings, he felt a set of hands come around his waist and chest. Seconds later he felt her weight against his back as she embraced him. He closed his eyes, cherishing the moment.  
    "Good morning, dear." Her words were a soft whisper in his ear.  
    Cullen still relishing the moment turned to face her. As he moved her hands never left his chest. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" His warm, amber hues looked down at her accompanied with a warm smile.  
    "No." Came her airy reply as she leaned up to kiss him on the lips. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. She gently pulled back from the kiss with a shy smile as she turned to the templar robe. Without a word she lifted the black and red robe from the chair looking it over. She helped Cullen slip into the long sleeved robe and brought it around his broad frame. As she pulled the robe close over his chest her slender, nimble fingers pulled the buttons through the red, seamed holes.  
    Cullen watched his wife help him get dressed with a worrisome thought. Yes, her doing this was an act of kindness, but it reminded him of how the city elves and mages were treated. She was neither, she was his equal not a slave. He watched her grab the black and red sash from the chair and move to her knees in front of him. Memories flashed in his head of how many apostate mages begged for the lives on their knees in front of him. Closing his eyes tightly he felt Alyria wrap the sash around his waist and tie it off, displaying the Templar symbol. His eyes snapped open as his hands gently gripped her biceps, pulling her to her feet as he brought his lips down onto hers. She was his wife, none of those things that his memories reflected back to.  
    His breathing was ragged as he pulled back from the kiss, "I love you." He looked almost pained as he released her biceps and walked over to her Inquisitor's suit.  
    "I love you too," her brow furrowed as a worried expression crossed her face. "Cullen, dear, are you alright? You seem a bit distant since we got here."  
    "I'll be fine, it's just being back here. It brings back memories I tried to suppress for the longest time. Nothing to worry about, dear." Cullen smiled weakly as he brought the suit over to her. Gently his fingers caught the hem of her silken night shirt and lifted it up over her head. He took a moment to soak in her perfect beauty as he tossed the shirt to the floor. He grabbed her black pants and held them out for her to step into them. As she placed her legs into the pants Cullen pulled them up dragging his knuckles slowly over her bare skin causing her to shiver slightly. He then reached for her white button up blouse helping her into it just as she helped him. Reaching back he grabbed the last article of clothing, a black, underbust corset. He stepped behind her, raised her arms and slipped the corset on over her head. Gingerly he cinched it to her midriff size and tied it off. He reached for her hand, then turned her to face him, "you look so beautiful."  
    "Thank you," she felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she moved to the bed picking up her boots on the way. "You look dashing yourself, love." She instantly seen the distaste cross his face. "I'm sorry. I forgot that those robes were..." She dropped her gaze down to the boot that she was now tying off.  
    "It's fine. You don't have to apologize. You don't know much about my life before the Inquisition." He smiled pulling on his own boots. "The past doesn't matter, what matters is our future."  
    Alyria stood up smiling as she walked over to the cloak that Josephine had custom made for this occasion. Josephine had tailored the cloak that she was to wear to the hearing with the Inquisitor's symbol embroidered on to the back. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and brought the cloak up around her shoulders she left it open showing off her outfit. "How does it look?" She asked as she twirled in front of Cullen causing the back to flare out showing the Inquisitor's symbol in all it's glory.  
    "So beautiful. It suits you well." A smile broke across Cullen's lips as he watched his wife twirl in front of him. "Now that we are dressed shouldn't we grace Hawke with our presence before we have to leave for the hearing?"  
    Alyria smiled as Cullen walked up to her, linking his arm in hers and escorting her out of the room. As they left the room they heard the sound of Hawke laughing in the living room. Coming to the top of the stairs they saw Hawke sitting in the couch next to Anders. She was leaning into his side laughing with his arm around her shoulders.  
    Cullen led Alyria down the stairs and into the living room. As they came into Hawke's view, she stood up with a smile. "I see that you are ready for court. The judgement hall is not far from here, it won't take that long to get there."  
    Anders got to his feet as well, heading for the stairs, "I will not be going, I don't feel comfortable going. I hope that you understand. I had a hard enough time with Justice being in my head."  
    Alyria watched Anders walk to the staircase, "That's understandable." She watched Anders disappear back upstairs then turned her attention back to Hawke. "You seem happy today, it's an improvement from last night." She reached up running a hand through her hair. "You are ok after that?"  
    "Yeah. I'm fine." Hawke said as she moved to her front door. "Are you guys ready to go?" She hovered her hand over the handle to the door waiting for a response.  
    "Yes, we are." Cullen said walking alongside Alyria as Hawke opened her front door for them. Moments later the trio emerged on the busy street. The sun shone brightly as they passed street after street on their way to the hearing. As they walked down the street many people stopped and looked at Alyria, unsure what to think of the Herald of Andraste.  
    A street or so up there seemed to be a scuffle going on in the alley way that caught the trio's attention. One of the guards came stumbling backwards out of the alley way with a harsh curse. Setting his jaw he doubled up his fists and went back in.  
    Alyria arched an eyebrow at this and decided to go give it a look. She slipped her arm from Cullen as she walked purposefully to the alley way with the others not far behind.  
    "Unhand him! I told you I would pay his fine!" Came a woman's voice from the alley.  
    As Alyria came around the corner she saw Fenris on his knees. His hands bound behind his back and a guard on each side with their swords crossed at his throat. There was a dark haired woman there with him. From her appearance she looked to be a pirate merchant. She stood before the guard that was shoved from the alley thrusting a bag of gold at the man. Anger clearly shown on her face as she confronted the guard. "He's done nothing wrong! Let him go!"  
    The guard that faced the pirate woman heard the approaching footsteps and turned to face them, sword at the ready. His eyes widened at the sight of Cullen.  
    "What's going on here?" Cullen asked his eyes found Fenris. "What is he being charged with?"  
    "Commander Cullen! Ser he was found passed out here in the alley with a bottle of alcohol. Word from the Hanged Man is that he caused quite a ruckus last night." The guard instantly stiffened up as he spoke to Cullen.  
    "His fine, how much is it?" Cullen asked as he felt his Templar demeanor creep up on him. He folded his hands behind his back and looked down his nose at the guard.  
    "A simple fine of one-hundred silver pieces, Ser." The guard replied with a curt nod.  
    "Isabela, how much do you have?" Hawke asked as she walked over to her friend.  
    "Seventy-five. I told him that I will bring the rest of it to the guards if they were to release him now to me." The pirate woman turned to face Hawke with a look of worry on her face. "You know what happened to him in his past. We cannot let this happen to him. It would destroy him."  
    Hawke took a deep breath while glancing back to Fenris. His face was downcast to the stones at his knee. From what Hawke could see there was a look of defeat written on his face. A look of broken despair. She bit her lip and turned back to Isabela, taking the bag of silver from her hand. She couldn't let this happen to Fenris. Just being bound and forced to his knees was enough to almost mentally break him. Pulling out her own coin purse she added the rest of the silver to the bag. "Here, one hundred silver pieces. Now release him!"  
    Hearing Hawke demand for his release, Fenris raised his emerald, green eyes up to her. A look of shock was clearly written on his face as he recalled his actions the previous night. He was shocked that Hawke would show this much compassion to him after what he had done. As the guards released his bindings he stood up while rubbing his wrists. He nodded to Hawke in a curt thank you as Isabela walked over to him putting ensuring that he was ok.  
    Hawke turned her head back to to entrance to the alley and took a few steps. "We have to get going or we will be late for the hearing."  
    Nodding in agreement Alyria and Cullen fell into step with Hawke. They left Isabela and Fenris in the alley to their own vices. The trio made short work of the walk to the hall of judgment. When they entered the building Hawke broke off from the Cullen and Alyria. She told them to wait here in the antechamber before the courtroom until she returned. Cullen stiffened his back as he looked down at the polished stone floor. Alyria moved closer to him and slipped her hand into his.  
    "Soon this will be over with and we can return home." Alyria spoke softly to Cullen. She smiled at the thought of her children.  
    "It's still a three day journey home. One that I will be glad to make." The corner of his lip tugged up into a smile. He looked up from the polished stone and saw Hawke exit a small door on the other side of the room.  
    "They are bringing Justice up now. The Knight Commander will be out shortly to escort us into the chamber for the hearing." Hawke said as she crossed the room to stand with Cullen and Alyria. "It shouldn't be too long." She leaned back against the wall as she waited with them.  
    A few long moments later the door Hawke came out of opened again. A man about Cullen's age stepped out of the room in full Knight Commander armor. His dark, brown hair was close cropped and his hazel eyes were turned to the trio. He had an arrogance to his walk as he approached them.  
    Cullen's eyes turned from Alyria and Hawke to the approaching footsteps. His brow furrow then smoothed out as recognition hit him, "Tristan, is that you?"  
    The man turned his eyes to Cullen, a half smile on his lips. "Well, Cullen, it certainly has been a while." As Tristan's eyes looked over his old commander his eyes briefly stopped at Cullen's hand which still held Alyria's. Instantly his eyes shot up to Alyria's ears, his smile dissipated as he turned his attention to Cullen. "So, is this the Inquisitor that I have heard so much rabble about?"  
    "Yes, this is my wife, Alyria." Cullen beamed brightly as he introduced his wife, releasing her hand so if she wished to shake his she may.  
    "Your wife?" Tristan feigned a smile. "Have you been graced by the Maker with any children?"  
    "Yes and it's a pleasure to meet you, Tristan." Alyria smiled as she gave a quick nod to Tristan. "We have twins, a little girl and a boy."  
    Arching an eyebrow at her, Tristan took in a deep breath and turned on his heel from the couple to face the courtroom door. "Follow me." Tristan said through gritted teeth as he pushed open the doors to the courtroom. Tristan took the lead as they walked down the aisle passing the few rows of seat that held some of the townsfolk. All eyes in the room turned to Alyria and Cullen who walked behind Tristan. Hawke took up the end following them down the aisle to the front of the courtroom.  
    Tristan stopped before the judge and motioned for the trio stand on the right side of the courtroom behind a small podium. A small door on the left side of the room swung open and Justice was lead out bound in chains. He locked eyes with Alyria while a sneer formed on his face.  
    "Your Honor, may I present to you Alyria Inquisitor of Ferelden and her commander Ser Cullen Rutherford. In their company is Hawke Champion of Kirkwall." Tristan said as he took his rightful place at the left of the judge's podium. He stood there with his hand resting on the pommel of his sword. "The accused brought before you, Ser, is a man known as Justice. His crimes are as followed: the destruction of the Chantry here in Kirkwall, the death of an untold amount of people that were in the Chantry, and fleeing from the city."  
    The judge looked over at Justice with an arched eyebrow, "This is not the man that caused that damage. Clearly, Commander Tristian, you can see that."  
    Tristan cleared his throat then turned to the judge, "The Inquisitor and her Commander are here to testify that this is the man that caused that damage, Ser."  
    "Very well." The judge turned his eyes to Alyria, "How is this the man that caused that devastation?"  
    Alyria took a step forward from Cullen and Hawke, "Your honor, the man before you is Justice. He was an entity that was trapped in the man known as Anders. He committed a series of crimes in Redcliffe against her people and their king. We successfully stopped his devastation with the help of two mages under my command. They used a spell to disembody Justice from Anders and place him into that body. The body that we placed Justice in was dead, Ser. We did not put another person at risk of what happened to Anders. The man in that body is completely and totally Justice."  
    "What spell exactly was used?" The judge arched an eyebrow at Alyria as he jotted down notes. "Did you witness this spell first hand?"  
    "It was a soul projection followed by a soul trap, sealing him into that body, Ser." Alyria answered with a smile. "And yes, Ser, I did."  
    "Cullen, is that true. Can you attest to all of this." The judge raised his eyes to Cullen.  
    Cullen took a step to stand at Alyria's side. "I can. When Alyria and her company brought him back to Skyhold I personally questioned him and Anders. What she says is the truth, he is Justice, the man responsible for the destruction of the Chantry." He squared his shoulders as he looked up at the judge.  
    The judge looked up from his paperwork to Cullen, then over to Justice. "Do you have anything to say in your defence, Justice?"  
    Justice raised his eyes to Cullen with a sneer, "Does your lady love know how you felt about mages? What you truly see them as? Does she know that you've been fighting the memories of your past since you have arrived here? That once you stepped foot in Kirkwall soil, you have fought off the urge to take lyrium and drain her powers?" He could see that his words were affecting Cullen, "I regret nothing that I have done." He squared his jaw and raised his head triumphantly smiling at the court and all in attendance.  
    "So you do not deny the charges you face?" The judge asked Justice as he arched an eyebrow at the words that he had just spoke.  
    "Deny? I do not deny a damn thing. I destroyed Kirkwall’s Chantry! I planned every second of it. The screams that radiated from the Chantry fueled my hunger for more devastation." A twisted smile curled his lips as he looked out to the townsfolk that sat in attendance. "I would do it again, if I had the chance!"  
    There was a collective gasp from the people in attendance. Some members started to scream while others yelled for his death. The judge stood up while banging his gavel, "silence!" As the room quieted down the judge took his seat. He looked over the papers laid out in front of him for a moment then took a breath. "I am ready to pass judgement." An eerie silence fell over the room as they all waited on baited breath for the verdict. The judge turned to face the accused, "Justice, I find that you are guilty of all charges that were brought before you. I sentence you to death." The judge motioned to Tristan to approach him.  
    Tristan moved to the podium the judge sat at. The judge leaned forward conversing silently with Tristan for a few moments and then leaned back to his in his chair. Tristan turned to the guards that stood by Justice, raised his hand and made a twisting motion.  
    "Any last words Justice?" The judge spoke allowing him to speak freely before his imminent death.  
    As the guard pushed Justice to his knees he sneered, locking eyes with Alyria. "How are your wonderful children?" The guard lifted his hands to Justice's head and quickly twisted. A sickening snap resounded through the hall at the same time Alyria gasped. Quickly Alyria turned her wide eyes to Cullen who quickly pulled her into his chest.  
    Hawke's eyes never left Tristan as he gave his order to snap Justice's neck. While Justice spoke she could have sworn the words were coming from Tristan. His lips moved ever so slightly as Justice spoke, almost as if he was the one speaking.  
    "Now, since that matter is taken care of," Tristan spoke as he turned his attention to Alyria, Cullen and Hawke, "Cullen Stanton Rutherford, I hereby place you under arrest."  
    Alyria ripped herself from Cullen's chest and faced Tristan with an angered shock all over her face, "On what charges?"  
    "Defecting from the Templar Order and abandoning his Commanding position." the judge spoke as his eyes went to Cullen. "How long have you been off lyrium, Cullen?"  
    "I am the commander of the Inquisition. When the Inquisition reinstated, I had every right to become their commander." Cullen spoke as Tristan stepped toward him yanking him from Alyria's side and to his knees. "I haven't taken lyrium in a few years now."  
    "You can't do this! He is my commander!" Alyria stepped forward defiantly.  
    "You Inquisition has no hold here, no power. We do not recognize you as a political power. You were simply here to answer questions. A means to convict Justice of his crimes." The judge stood up from his chair watching Tristan pull Cullen's arms behind his back and clamp the iron shackles around his wrists.  
    Alyria couldn't believe what was happening before her eyes. She was powerless to stop this according to the judge. Her emotions furiously ran wild as she watched Tristan pull Cullen to his feet. She felt her anger finally boil over as Cullen locked eyes with her. "NO!" She screamed as she threw her arms down to her side causing a ring of jagged ice to form in a halo around her.  
    Hawke gasped as the ice ring formed taking a few steps back. Her eyes tore from Alyria to the guards, she knew this was the wrong time for Alyria to display her powers. The judge could easily say that her actions were a display of contempt. "Alyria! Calm yourself. We must leave!" She could see that the guards were already moving towards her.  
    "Alyria, I love you." Cullen pulled against Tristan to attempt to reach his wife, but Tristan had a good hold on him keeping him in place.  
    "I love you too, Cullen." The ice around Alyria shattered like glittering, diamond dust as it floated to the floor. Alyria couldn't bring herself to take her eyes from Cullen. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she shook with rage. Feeling a hand wrap around her bicep, she turned to the owner of the hand.  
    "We have to go now!" Hawke said as she pulled her into the isle, breaking into a run to leave the courtroom as fast as possible.  
    Alyria ran, but her mind raced at what just happened. They breached the first door into the antechamber and scrambled for the main doors. As they broke out into the streets they were instantly lost by any pursuers in a mob of people. Alyria's mind tried to wrap around Justice's last words and the arrest of Cullen. None of this made any sense to her as she sped through the streets with Hawke. They rounded the corner and soon found themselves hurrying through Hawke's front door.  
    As soon as Hawke closed her front door Alyria turned on her. "You knew this would happen did you?" She grabbed the front of Hawke's shirt, roughly shaking her. "Well? Didn't you?!" Alyria yelled as she shook with anger. "He is my husband and most of all a father! Why would you let something like this happen!" She shoved her back into the door.  
    "You think that I would have let you go there with him if I would have known?!" Hawke yelled back as she pulled herself from the door. "I would have never jeopardized you or him like that!"  
    "You did nothing to stop them! So much for you being a Champion!" Alyria yelled as she let out a sob, tearing streaming down her face as she shook her head. "Now my husband is in a dungeon and there is nothing I can do."  
    Anders heard the women yelling from Hawke's bedroom as he sat in a chair reading one of Hawke's books. Quickly he tossed the book aside, ripped open the door and hurried down the stairs. "Is everything alright? Where is Cullen?"  
    "The judge ordered the Knight Commander to have him arrested." Alyria sobbed as Hawke cautiously walked over and wrapped her arms around her sobbing friend. "There is nothing we can do. They said I have no political power here."  
    Anders stood frozen to the spot as he searched his brain for an answer. "Don't say there is nothing we can do. There is always something we can do. I have an idea." He ushered the girls over to the couch where he spent the rest of the day going over a plan to help clear Cullen and free him.


	7. Chapter 7

    Meanwhile across the Waking Sea in Skyhold, the three guardians had their hands full. Dorian and Iron Bull just finished their own shift, leaving Sera to watch the twins. She didn't mind watching the twins, as she so adored them as they understood her better than most in Skyhold.  
    Around midday, Sera found herself sitting on the floor in the middle of the room with the twins. She giggled as the twins played with a set of blocks Blackwall had crafted for them. Elise gave a wide smile as she knocked over Warren's tower and looked at Sera for approval. Sera simply smiled while shaking her head. She reached over to pick up Warren, noticing that he was becoming a bit more fussy than usual as he wailed about the fallen tower. She started to rock him in her arms to sooth him and within moments he was sleeping in her arms. Carefully she stood up, crossed the room then placed him gently in his crib. She tucked him in with a smile then turned back to Elise, who had followed Sera in an adventurous crawl and sat at her feet. Her eyelids drooped as she reached up for Sera who bent down to lift her into her embrace. Sera eased her down into the crib with a warm smile crossing her lips. "Sleepy bottoms." She whispered as she pulled their little blanket up over them. Letting out an exasperated breath she crossed the room to pick up the blocks, placing them in a little oak chest. Once she had pushed the oak chest under the bed she flopped down onto the couch to relax a bit.  
    There was a faint knock on the door followed by the door slowly creaking open, "Sera?" Came a faint voice. "Sera are you up there?"  
    "Whassat?" Sera said low as to not wake the children. She recognized the voice, she heard it enough living in the tavern. Standing up, she made her way down the stairs of the chamber. She found herself face to face with Krem, Iron Bull's Chargers Lieutenant. He was standing in the doorway in a pair of brown chaps and a white shirt.  
    A smile graced Krems lips as Sera came down the stairs. "Chief said I could find you here."  
    "Yeah, what of it?" Sera asked as she placed her hands on her hips with an eyebrow cocked.  
    Krem took a deep breath while raising his eyes to hers. "I wanted to ask your advice on something."  
    "Advice on what?" Sera asked as she scrunched her face up a bit.  
    "Well, you live in the Tavern. You know the bard right?"  
    Sera's eye widened in shock as she burst into laughter. A look of shocked disappointment crossed Krem's face as Sera laughed. "You fancy the singing woman who's always making songs about us?"  
    A smile tugged at the corner of Krem's lips, "Well, about that. Yes I do, but I don't know how she feels about me."  
    A look of confusion crossed Sera's face, "Er, wot?"  
    Krem sighed as he leaned against the door frame. "She sings about you, the Inquisition and everyone else, but I can hardly catch her eye."  
    A slow smile crept to Sera's face with a giggle, "I'll see what I can dig up on her..." Her words trailed off as twin screams ripped through the room. Instantly Sera turned and ran headlong up the stairs with Krem at her side.  
    The sight they were greeted with sent cold chills down Sera's spine. In the dead center of the room stood what appeared to be a rift. Sera's mind couldn't wrap around it though. She thought their rift closing days were over. Her eyes then seen why the children were screaming. A creature was slowing pulling itself from the rift into the room.  
    Krem sprung into action as Sera ran past the rift to the children. He ran to Cullen's dresser yanking the sword from it's side and squared off with what was climbing out of the rift. "Sera, take the children and run. I will hold it off."  
    Sera was already one step ahead of Krem as she hoisted the children up into her arms. She sped across the room and out the door. As she entered the throne room she bit her lip, unsure which direction to go. Taking a quick look around she then sprinted through the throne room, down the stairs of the building and to the tavern. She knew that Krem could handle himself, but wanted someone, anyone to check on him. As she kicked open the tavern door she laid eyes on Iron Bull who instantly turned in her direction.  
    "Freakin' rifty, fadey thing in Inky's room. Krem is holding it off." Her breathing was slightly labored as she locked eyes with Iron Bull.  
    Iron Bull nodded as he slammed his tankard down and charged out the door. Dorian stepped from the bar, extending his hands to Elise. Elise was sniffling as she breathed in short, scared gasps while she clung to Dorian's robes. Embracing the small child in one arm, Dorian motioned for Sera to take the lead up to her room.  
    "You said a fade rift? Are you sure of it?" Dorian asked as he climbed up the stairs behind Sera. "We haven't seen any fade rifts since Alyria defeated Corypheus."  
    "It was a freakin' rift! I know what they look like." Sera snapped as she pushed the door open with her foot.  
    "This is unsettling that this should occur now that Alyria is in Kirkwall with Cullen. It appeared she was the only one who could shut them." Dorian stepped into Sera's room, quickly taking a seat on one of the cushions there. He gently tried to sooth Elise as he rocked her in his arms.  
    Iron bull tore through the hold and charged down the hall of the throne room. He slammed the door to the Inquisitor's chambers open. Taking the stairs two at a time while readying his war hammer. As he reached the top of the stairs Krem came into view.     He was pinned to the wall by the throat as the demon snarled in his face, lifting him from his feet. Iron Bull wasted no time, he brought his war hammer up to his side and swung hard in a horizontal swing. The strike caught the demon off guard, sending it reeling to the side into the Inquisitor's desk.  
    Krem dropped to the ground and went to his knees coughing for a moment. He spoke as he stood up preparing himself for another assault on the demon. "It's about time you showed up, Chief."  
    "Didn't want you to have all the fun." Iron Bull grinned as he reared his war hammer back for a crippling blow to the demon's back as it laid across Alyria's desk. A split second before the hammer struck the demon rolled from the desk. Iron Bull's hammer hit the desk with an earth shattering force. The wood splintered and cracked beneath the war hammer causing papers to fly everywhere. The demon landed on his feet as he rolled off the desk, as soon as Iron Bull's war hammed sunk through the desk the demon struck out at him. His right fist connecting with Iron Bull's jaw, forcing Iron Bull to step back. The demon came back around with a hard kick. Iron Bull let out a harsh grunt of pain as he was shot backwards into the bed.  
    Krem turned the sword over in his hand as he moved to face the demon. He stepped between the demon and Iron Bull raising his sword for an attack. Squaring his shoulders he brought his sword around aiming for the demon's side. Seconds later Krem heard the satisfying sound of cold steel tearing into flesh. The demon roared in pain as the sword embedded into it's side. Anger and pain drove the demon into a frenzy as it swung its arms wide in a vicious assault. The demon's right arm caught Krem in his chest, sending him reeling back into the wall, leaving his sword in the demon's side.  
    Iron Bull seized the moment, scrambling off the bed as the demon's eyes were locked on Krem. He charged to his war hammer, yanking it from the ruins of the desk and bringing it around hard and into the demon's head. There was a scream of agony that was strangled off by blood as the demon crumbled to the floor, dead.  
    Stepping over the demon, Iron Bull holstered his war hammer and offered a hand to Krem. "You alright?"  
    "Yeah, Chief. Been through worse." As Krem stood up he walked over to the sword that had dislodged itself from the demon's side and picked it up. "Well looks like we have to replace Alyria's desk." He let out a laugh as he took a few steps towards the rift.  
    "I don't like this." Iron Bull studied the rift before them. "There should be no reason why this opened up here. Go tell Leliana to send word to Alyria 'bout this. I'll inform the guard to watch this room."  
    "Gotcha." Krem moved to put Cullen's sword back where it was and took off out the door towards Leliana's office.  
    Iron Bull stood in the room for a few more moments looking at the rift. Something didn't seem to make sense to him about this. The rift seemed to open in a very specific place this time, which in itself seemed odd. He shook his head as he made his way out of the room. As he came into the throne room he motioned for one of the guards. "I want you to watch the Inquisitor's chambers. There is a rift in there. If anything comes out, or changes seek me out and inform me at once. Got that?" The guard nodded as he moved past Iron Bull to the doorway of the Inquisitor's chambers.  
    Satisfied with the guard, Iron Bull made his way back to the tavern to check on Sera, Dorian and the twins.


	8. Chapter 8

    Alyria wandered around Hawke's estate letting Anders' plan attempt to soak in. He mentioned some of his ties in Lowtown, but they were here years ago. Anders swore that they would be able to help them, but Alyria thought they maybe gone with the time that passed. She paced around the living room waiting for Anders and Hawke to wake up that morning. She could easily admit that she found no rest that night. Spending most of her time tossing and turning in the bed with tears stinging her eyes. When first rays of morning light peeked through her window, she made her way out of the room. She made her way to the couch to rest her feet for a moment when she heard the sound of Hawke's bedroom door open.  
    Moments later Hawke stepped down the stairs with Anders at her side. Her eyes instantly went to Alyria, "You look rough. Did you get any sleep?" A look of concern crossed Hawke's face as they stepped off the stairs and into the living room.  
    Alyria shook her head as she raised her gaze to them. "I tried, I kept tossing and turning. It's not easy with everything on my mind."  
    "I understand that." Anders weakly smiled at Alyria and then turned his gaze to Hawke. "Do you think it would be wise that we travel in broad daylight to Lowtown together? After what you both told me, Alyria, you may very well be a wanted woman by the courts. Templars don't take kindly to magic being used like that."  
    Hawke looked from Anders to Alyria with a look of concern crossing her face. "You know, he may be right. Your actions in court was a shock to everyone. They could be looking for you."  
    A look of confused anger crossed Alyria's face, "I don't care if they are. I will clear Cullen's name no matter what it takes." Slowly she shook her head, "I can't let this happen to him."  
    Anders looked to Hawke then walked across the room to the door of the kitchen. He did not go through the door, but turned to the bookshelf to the right of the door. Bringing his hand to rest on the edge of the shelf, he turned his attention back to Hawke. "Is it still there?"  
    Hawke nodded as he pulled the shelf away from the wall with ease. Reaching her hand into her pocket she pulled out a small key. Behind the bookshelf was a door that Anders remembered fondly.  
    "We can use this to get to Lowtown. If you are wanted by the guards, we can use this to get to Lowtown without being seen." Anders said as he stepped back allowing Hawke to unlock the door. "Once we are in Lowtown, I will seek out my old friends for aid." Anders was already stepping into the door.  
    Alyria arched an eyebrow as she stood up and followed Anders into the doorway. "Hey Hawke, how long has this passage been out of use?"  
    Hawke looked to Anders then down to the floor. "A while, honestly." She slipped into the doorway after Alyria. She pulled the door shut and the pressed a brick that protruded out from the wall. The bookshelf slid back into place, hiding the door from view.  
    Anders felt a sense of nostalgia as he walked the narrow hall of the secret passage. Before Anders fled Kirkwall after the destruction of the Chantry, he used this passage often to visit Hawke. The passage was used frequently until Hawke asked him to move in with her. His mind wandered back to the times they spent together and the memories brought him a serene happiness.  
    The walk down the passage was a journey of winding stairs and turns. When they finally reached another door Anders let Hawke slip by him. She slipped the key into the lock, cranking it over. Slowly she pushed open the door, stepping out into an abandoned clinic.  
    As they filed out of the passage, Alyria could see the look of sentiment on Anders face. This place meant something to him, she could tell. She recalled some of the stories that he told her while he spent time in Skyhold. He told her that he had a clinic somewhere in Kirkwall, from the looks of the place this could be it.  
    Anders looked around the clinic then shook his head, focusing on the task at hand. He once again took the lead, walking towards the door that was slightly ajar. "I take it the clinic was raided when I became a wanted man?" He looked to Hawke who solemnly nodded as she pushed open the door. "Eh, that was to be expected."  
    "They searched for you everywhere. The Templars even searched my home." Hawke stated as she slipped out the door with Alyria and Anders.  
    "I am truly sorry for that." His voice held a note of sadness as he turned down a side road of the underground town. He walked them down the road a ways then turned down an alleyway. Alyria could hear Anders counting the doors quietly as they passed them. His counting halted at five as he stopped in front of the fifth door. There was a carving on the bottom of the door, barely noticeable unless you were looking for it. Alyria noticed it right away, she had an eye for small detail. Raising his hand, Anders knocked three times and waited for an answer.  
    After a few moments of waiting, the door creaked open slightly. Whoever was behind the door made sure that the trio couldn't manage to get in. "Can I help you?" Came a man's voice with an islander accent.  
    Anders leaned in close to the cracked door, speaking in a hushed tone. "I need to see Kaylen. It's important."  
    There was a moment of hesitation from the man behind the door before he spoke again. "Anders, is that you?" The door opened a bit wider and the man peered out at Anders. "It is you!" He pulled open the door then ushered everyone inside. "We all thought you were dead. Where have you been all this time."  
    "I was dealing with my inner demons." Anders gave a smile. "Justice is gone finally, thanks to the Inquisitor, Alyria." He motioned back at Alyria. "I owe her and the Inquisition a lot. So how is Kaylen doing anyways?"  
    The man looked down as he led them through the dimly lit building. "I am sorry to tell you this, but he died a year or so ago." He reached for a door and pushed it open. Anders knew what was behind that door, it was where the guild leader sat and held their meetings.  
    "Then who is in charge now?" Anders asked with a bit of concern crossing his features. As they entered the room Anders could see a figure sitting at the head of the table with a hood drawn up over their head. Not far from the head of the table stood another figure lurking in the shadows with their hood drawn up as well.  
    "Well, well, we just keep running into each other now don't we?" Came a woman's voice from under the hood.

                                                                                                             ~*~

    Back in Kirkwall, Cullen found himself sitting in a cell as he tried to piece together everything that had happened. Everything had happened so fast since he and his wife arrived in Kirkwall. After the display in court he was taken down to the holding cells and left there overnight, with no explanation why he was there. He knew bits and pieces of it, but something did not settle right with him. The Templars knew of the laws that allowed the Inquisition to be reinstated. They should not have told Alyria that the Inquisition was not a recognized political power. Something was wrong, terribly wrong and now they were going to suffer the repercussions.  
    Cullen pulled himself to his feet and walked to the bars of his cell. He felt a bit drained from all of this, it did not help that he barely found any sleep the night before. He kept waking up in a panic over Alyria and his children, worried that he may never see them again. He had faith in Alyria, he knew that she would stop at nothing until he was free. His thoughts shattered when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. A Templar guard stopped at the door to his cell, unlocking it.  
    "Time for you to be seen, Cullen." The guard spoke as he grabbed a handful of Cullen's shirt, leading him out of the cell. Cullen was escorted through the cell block and up stairs to a small room. The only things gracing the room was a small table and a chair. "Sit! The Knight Commander will be in shortly to speak to you." The guard turned on his heel, exiting the room.  
    Cullen was left in the room alone for only minutes before the door swung open again. Tristan walked in snapping the door shut behind him. He took a few steps towards the table, placing himself directly across the table from Cullen.  
    "What is the meaning of this Tristan? We were brothers in arms. Why is this happening?" Cullen blurted out as Tristan placed his hands on the table.  
    "You will address me as Knight Commander Gravenstine and I am no brother to a traitor." His voice was as cold as steel as he spoke to Cullen.  
    "You know the law, the Inquisition has just as much stand as the order does. Our laws coincide with the laws of the Templars. I had every right to become their commander." Cullen spoke calmly while lacing each word with venom.  
    "No you did not!" Tristan snarled leaning towards Cullen. "You were a Templar, first and foremost. You had duties and responsibilities that you had to uphold. You defected from the Templar Order to become a commander of a renegade party."  
    "I had the right, the Conclave was destroyed. The law dictated that we could reinstate the Inquisition." Cullen snapped back with anger dripping from his words.  
    "The only survivor found at the Conclave was your precious, traitorous wife. For all we know she was the one that destroyed it!" Tristan slammed his hands down on the table.  
    "That's not true. It was Corypheus that destroyed the Conclave! She told us everything! She saved the world from the Breach!" Cullen's anger swelled at the accusations about his wife.  
    "So your reports say. She is a knife-ear mage, they are capable of anything." Tristan sneered knowing that what he said struck a major nerve in Cullen. "When we find her we will make her tranquil and she will then tell us everything we need to know."  
    Cullen's anger finally boiled over as he rose from his seat. "You will not touch my wife!" Cullen gripped the edge of the table and lifted up, flipping the table up off of it's feet.  
    Tristan sidestepped as the table flipped to the other side of the room. "You need to control yourself. You are relieved and stripped of your Commander status in our ranks." Tristan calmly walked over to Cullen. "You will be placed back in your cell, and you will be reconditioned. You are a Templar, don't forget that. You will be put back on lyrium and you will learn to listen to orders again." As Tristan got closer, Cullen noticed the red tint to his eyes.  
    "You've been dosing yourself with red lyrium." Cullen stated with a smirk. "That shit will destroy you!"  
    "It may, but not until I see everything you care about rot at your feet by your own hands." Tristan smiled wickedly as he walked past Cullen towards the door. "You made a grave mistake, Cullen." He pulled open the door and two guards came in as he left.  
    Tristan's last words shook Cullen to his very core as the guards escorted him back down to the holding cells. His mind raced as he tried to come up with a way of escaping or even just sending word to Alyria that she was in danger staying in Kirkwall. As they closed his cell door, softly in the back of his mind he heard his wife's humming. He knew at that very moment he had to stay strong, no matter what they were going to do to him. He had to survive so he could be with Alyria and their children.


	9. Chapter 9

    The woman at the head of the table leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and folding her hands before her. She took a few moments after speaking to lower her hood. Isabela smiled back at the group after lowering the hood.  
    "Isabela?" Shock clung to her name as Anders spoke. "How are you the guild leader? I don't understand."  
    Isabela adjusted herself in the large chair while she looked over to the other hooded figure. "It's a long story, so I'll sum it up quickly. Kaylen made a deal he could not hold up with a bad guard. Needless to say it brought his untimely end. Everyone thought I was more than qualified to take the position of leader. So here I am." She leaned back in her chair as she lifted her legs to the table, crossing them. "Now my question is: why are you all here? You three seem to be talk of the town after your incident in court yesterday."  
    Alyria stepped forward with a look of determination on her face, "we came to ask your help to free Cullen. He is wrongfully imprisoned and I plan to free him. Even if that means I fight every Templar in this city alone, then so be it."  
    "So this is the Inquisitor that I have heard so much about?" Isabela slowly rose from her seat. "I remember you from yesterday morning. I heard about your strength and courage over in Ferelden. You saved the world from the Breach." She walked around the table, stopping feet from Alyria. "I highly doubt you can fight off a whole city full of Templars on your own. Especially since they know that you have magic now. They will overpower you and throw you in a dungeon or worse they will make you tranquil."  
    "That's a risk I am willing to take to save Cullen, to bring him back home to our children. I would do anything." Alyria set her jaw as she felt the pain in her heart fuel her drive.  
    "That's what I like to hear." Isabela nodded her head with a smile. "You see, ever since that Gravenstine fellow became Knight Commander the Templars have been acting strangely." She turned to the hooded figure with a nod. The figure stepped forward and dropped a small red crystal on the table. "I know, very well, that you have an idea what this is."  
    "Yes, it's red lyrium." Alyria looked up at Isabela in shock. "How did this get here in Kirkwall. A while ago Iron Bull and I destroyed a group of bandits at the Storm Coast trying to smuggle this over."  
    "I don't know, but I have a feeling that some of the Templars are dosing themselves with this. Not all of them though. There are still a few good men among them. The Knight Commander though, I have a feeling that he is. He is acting too big for his title."  
    "Dosing themselves with red Lyrium, that would drive a person to insanity. Knight Commander Meredith was proof of that." Hawke said as she walked around to stand by Alyria. She looked down at the shard of red lyrium and shuddered a bit. When they faced the old Knight Commander her mind was completely taken over by the red lyrium. It clouded her judgement and drove her to the point of insanity.  
    "From the way that Gravenstine has been acting, I would say that he has been dosing himself for a while. The way he carries himself anymore is enough to make me think he is. He has an air of arrogance and anger to him anymore that would get the best of him. At first it was a subtle change, but now he does not hide his anger." Isabela crossed the room to sit back down in her chair.  
    Alyria bit her lip as her mind wandered into dark, dangerous waters. Her mind went back to the moments before court when she first met him. He gave her the cold shoulder as if there was something wrong with her. Her thoughts quickly went to her husband and what he could be going through. She shook her head at the thought of Gravenstine forcing Cullen to take lyrium again. She couldn't waste anytime on getting Cullen free. "When I met him, he was very short with me like there was something wrong with me. I noticed that right off the bat."  
    "He does not like elves. He has made that apparent in his few years of being Knight Commander. He thinks all elves should be servants, without their freedom. He thinks all elves will eventually turn to blood magic." As Isabela finished speaking there was a deep scoff behind her coming from the hooded figure. Alyria noticed a faint, blue glow from under the hood.  
    "Slavery is not meant for no being, whether they be elf or human." Came a deep voice as the hooded figure stepped forward. Pulling the hood down as he approached the table, Fenris locked eyes with Alyria. "Gravenstine is bad news and needs to be dealt with."  
    "You know a lot about the Knight Commander, Isabela. Mind if I ask where you get your information?" Anders looked up at her with a cocked eyebrow.  
    "We have an inside man. He has informed us a lot, but he has yet to be able to confirm the red lyrium." She leaned back in her chair. "I have been thinking for a while that the Templars have ran this town for too long and that the people need to take back their freedoms. A revolt would do just that, but that is Kirkwall's problem not the Inquisitor's."  
    Alyria smiled a bit as her eyes locked with Isabela's, "I would be more than willing to lend a helping hand with that. Hawke did help me back in Ferelden, so I am happy to lend the hand of the Inquisition."  
    Hawke and Anders exchanged worried looks as Alyria offered the help of the Inquisition to Isabela. "Do you really think this will be a good idea?" Anders spoke as he looked from Isabela then to Alyria. "Last time something like this occurred the city was almost in ruins."  
    "I will have this all under control. Don't you worry. The last time was an attempted hostile takeover by the Qunari which was thwarted by our Champion of Kirkwall." Isabela looked over to Hawke with a smile. "With the Champion of Kirkwall working with the Inquisitor this should go smoothly."  
    Hawke let out a small laugh, "We said that last time, when we were all in the Hangman drinking before taking on the Arishok." She ran her hand through her short black hair. "We kept that contained real well."  
    Isabela laughed, "I mean it this time. We have an inside man and two heroes." She turned her gaze over to Fenris who was leaning against her chair. "I was thinking we start small, planting seeds of doubt around town, causing people to lose faith in their Templars. Then work our way from there."  
    Alyria placed her hands on her hips cocking an eyebrow, "What could we possibly say to the people to make them start to lose faith in the Templars?"  
    Isabela smiled, "That the Inquisition will protect them better than the Templars if they were to establish a hold here. Offer them freedom and equality." She watched Alyria's lips turn up into a smile, "This will be a perfect cover to get us in and free Cullen as well as the people of Kirkwall."  
    "I will take Alyria to the Alienage in Lowtown to start spreading the word." Fenris said as he stepped up to Alyria. "It would be easier on them to hear it from their own kind."  
    Isabela nodded in agreement, "I will go to the Hanged Man and the docks. Nothing like a drunk pirate telling tall tales. Word should spread fast from those areas."  
    "I will head into Darktown with Anders and spread the word there." Hawke said as she looked to Anders.  
    "Then it's settled. We will spread the word of the revolt and free Cullen and the city from the grip of the Templars." Isabela stood from her chair with a smile. "Let's start ourselves a revolution."


	10. Chapter 10

    Sera cradled Elise in her arms while she walked into the war room with Dorian at her side. Dorian laughed as Warren reached up to tug on his mustache with a small giggle. As they entered the war room they could hear Iron Bull and Leliana in a very heated conversation.  
    "Bull, we have guards posted at the door, nothing is going in or out." Leliana sounded extremely agitated with Iron Bull at this point as she tossed a document on the desk.  
    "I understand that, but it's a fade, a weird ass fade. Demons come from it. How long do you think we will be safe with that gaping wide open?" Bull crossed his large muscular arms over his broad chest. "We have mages here, mages that can be possessed."  
    "There is not much more we can do until Alyria comes back. You know she is the only one with anchor." Leliana calmed her voice as Sera and Dorian came into view with the children.  
    "What about that witch, that one that helped with Anders," He paused for a moment, "Justice, oh, whoever he was." Iron Bull uncrossed his arms and dismissively waved off the names.  
    "Morrigan?" Leliana arched her eyebrow with a slight laugh in her voice. "I would ask her if i could find her. When she and Kieran left Skyhold they disappeared."  
    "You can't find her?" Iron Bull let out a hearty laugh and he once again crossed his arms over his chest. "You're the Spymaster and you can't find her. I bet you, me and the Chargers could find her in less than a week."  
    "Bull, we need you here in case another demon comes from the fade." Dorian said as he finally approached the table with Warren in his arms.  
    "You don't really need me, you have your magic and the rest of the team." Iron Bull half smiled at Dorian.  
    "Amatus, you know my magic can only go so far." Dorian looked at Iron Bull with a look of concern. "Leliana is right the only thing we can do as of this moment is make sure the rift is contained until Alyria's return."  
    "Finally someone agrees with me." Leliana sighed as she pulled her hood back revealing her dusky red hair. She ran a hand through it and looked up to Iron Bull. "Can your Chargers take turns watching the room when the guards cannot?"  
I    ron Bull nodded as he turned to Sera, reaching out and taking Elise into his arms. "Yeah, not a problem." He said over his shoulder to Leliana then he turned his attention to Sera with a smile. "My turn to watch the little ones. Krem was down at the tavern looking for you a while ago. Seems he wanted to speak to you."  
    "Er, wot!" Sera turned on her heel leaving the room. As the doors closed behind her she heard the trio start to giggle a bit. She shook her head as she walked from the hallway to the throne room. "Arse, he thinks it's funny. Well I'll show him funny." Mumbling as she balled up her fists and sulked to the tavern. Sera walked through the open door of the tavern and was greeted with the bard singing a song. The song made Sera arch her eyebrow and burst into laughter.  
    "Sera was never quite an agreeable girl. Her tongue tells tales of rebellion. But she was so fast, and quick with her bow, no one quite knew where she came from. Sera was never quite the quietest girl. Her attacks are loud and they're joyful. But she knew the ways of nobler men, and she knew how to enrage them..." The bard sang as she played her lute.  
    "Damn right. My bow never misses." Sera said as she stepped to the bar to sit down. "Nobles are no fun unless you steal their breeches." She giggled as she added her thoughts to the song. The bar keep slipped her some ale, she took it with a wrinkled up nose and turned her attention back to the bard. She was interested in hearing what the bard was singing.  
    "She would always like to say, "Why change the past, when you can own this day?" Today she will fight, to keep her way. She's a rogue and a thief, and she'll tempt your fate..." The bard continued to sing and took no notice to Sera being in the tavern.  
    "I have never said that, you daft tit, but I will now." She shifted in her seat a bit soaking in the lyrics, "damn right, I'll tempt more than your fate." She laughed a bit as the Bard sang more of the song dedicated to her.  
    "Sera was never quite the wealthiest girl. Some say she lives in a tavern. But she was so sharp, and quick with bow. Arrows strike like a dragon. Sera was never quite the gentlest girl. Her eyes were sharp like a razor. But she knew the ways of commoner men, and she knew just how to use them."  
    Sera's eyes met the bard's as she struck the last chord of the song. "So what I live in a Tavern." She mumbled, "better than living in a house with no one to prank." She raised her hand to her hair, tugging at a lock as the rest of the song sunk in. "Damn right I know how to use commoner men. They are easy to prank and to get what I want." She laughed as she walked over to the bard whose eyes were wide. "Nice song. You nailed it!" She laughed, "You should make more verses, I kinda like hearing about myself!" A few seconds later Sera felt a hand on her shoulder, "Wot?" She turned around quickly to see Krem smiling at her.  
    "She's been singing that song for a while. Did you just now notice it?" A smirk lifted the corner of Krem's mouth as he spoke, "I am quite fond of the song."  
    "How long?" Sera's eyes widened a bit as a small scowl came across her face.  
    "Since Haven. Don't worry it's always been good things she sings about you." Krem motioned to the stairs that led up to the second floor of the tavern. "I take it Chief told you I was looking for you."  
    "Yeah." Sera walked up the stairs and took the lead to her room.  
    "Sorry about earlier. I didn't get a chance to really talk to you before all hell broke loose." Krem followed her into her room, taking a seat on the cushioned bench at her windowsill.  
    "A freaking rift opened in the room. No one had friggin time to talk." She laughed as she closed her door and walked over to sit by Krem.  
    "Yeah, about that..." Krem raised his hand to his chest as he recalled how hard the demon hit him. "I was worried about you when you left. I am glad that you are alright."  
     "It'll take more than a demon to take me out." Sera laughed and averted her gaze from Krem. "I'm tougher than I look, you know."  
    "Yeah, sorry for worrying though." He shook his head slightly with a half cocked smile. "So what all do you know about her, the bard?"  
    "Not much. She survived Haven and started singing here in the Tavern. I haven't had the time to dig too much on her."  
    Krem nodded a bit, "I don't even know her name and yet I find her mysteriously attractive."  
    Sera laughed, "That could be dangerous. I like dangerous. Give me a few days and i should have something on her."  
    "Thank you, Sera." Krem smiled as he stood up and took his leave from her room, heading back down to his seat by the stairs to watch the Bard sing.


	11. Chapter 11

    Cullen slept in his cell as best as he could with the screams and pleading voices coming from the other cells. He laid back on the cot with his hands resting behind his head as his mind raced. Sleep came on and off to him throughout the night, but now sleep seemed impossible. As he laid in his cot a very familiar woman's voice shattered his nightmares. At first he shook his head at the voice, assuming it was in his head. Then he heard it again, louder and much more clear. The voice was coming down the cell block towards his cell. She sounded distraught and very angry. Cullen sat up and watched the woman struggle with the guards that drug her down the corridor. His eyes widened as the woman came into view. The woman was clearly an elf, lithe and nimble. Her face was hidden by a hood, but his eyes landed on the long, strand of red hair that poked out from the hood. His world stopped moving as they proceeded in escorting the woman down to her cell.  
    "Get off me!" The woman yelled as the creaking sound of the cell echoed the hall.  
    "Fine." One of the guards replied as they threw her in her cell. "Knight Commander Tristan will be here shortly to deal with you, knife ears!" He finished as he slammed the door shut and locked it. The two guards laughed as they walked back up the cell block.  
    "So that's the Inquisitor? She put up one hell of a fight getting her down here." The second guard said as they passed Cullen's cell.  
    "Yeah supposedly she save the world from the Breach, that blasted knife ear. Can you believe that one?" The first guard laughed as they reached the end of the hall.  
    "That's a good one. It was probably her kind's blood magic that caused the Breach in the first place." Their voices trailed off as they walked out of the cell block.  
    Cullen's mind raced, he couldn't even begin to understand what had just happened. The woman sounded like Alyria, but he never saw her face so he couldn't be sure. She would not have allowed herself to get captured. He sat on his cot with his head in his hands, unable to bring himself to call out to her to confirm his fears.  
    Moments passed in a deafening silence for Cullen. The silence was shattered as Tristan walked down the cell block with a guard. He passed Cullen's cell with a sneer on his face heading straight for the cell Alyria was in.  
    "Well, well. Inquisitor, I hope you find our dungeon cozy." His words were like daggers as his keys jingled in the lock. As the door came open the guard stepped in and pulled Alyria out of the cell. "That was quite the little display of magic in court. We have decided you are guilty of being an apostate and now I will have the pleasure of making you a Tranquil."  
    The guard pulled Alyria's hands forward and cuffed her. As soon as the cuffs locked the runes around them glowed red. "Don't worry, you'll only scream for a moment." The guard laughed as the shoved her down the hallway.  
    As the word 'Inquisitor' graced Cullen's ears he shot up out of the cot and ran to the cell door. He watched in horror as the woman was pushed down the hall. As Tristan passed the cell a wicked smile curved his lips as he peered over at Cullen. "Soon you will have nothing. This is what you get for defecting from the Order."  
    "Let her go! She has done nothing!" Cullen shouted down the hall after them. His words were ignored as the Tranquil chamber door slammed shut. Cullen slumped against the bars of his cell door. His emotions ran rampant as tears stung his eyes. His thoughts swam in a drowning pool of memories of his wife and children. How will this affect them now? He couldn't bear to think of her with no emotions, she was so lively, happy and carefree.  
    Her scream ripped through his heart and tore the breath from his lungs. He knew the procedure of turning someone Tranquil, he couldn't stand it. The procedure was like killing the soul. As a Templar he had to stand in on many of the procedures, each one tore him apart. This time it was personal, very personal. She screamed again, a sound of agonizing pain. Cullen matched her scream with the pain that destroyed his heart. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he felt defeat rip through him.  
    Cullen snapped his head up instantly as he heard the chamber door open with the cruel laughter of Tristan. "Take the knife ear back to her cell, I will take her up to the tower later. I have things to attend to."  
    His eyes were locked on the end of the hallway as the hooded woman and the guard came back down. As they passed his cell, Cullen reached out grabbing Alyria's arm that was closest to the cell, "Alyria?" His voice was weak and barely above a whisper. His eyes widened in horror as the woman turned her head to face him. Blank, ice blue eyes looked back at him with a sunburst adorning her forehead. "Alyria...." It was confirmed, she was his wife.  
    The guard grunted and shoved Alyria hard, yanking Cullen's arm from hers. Cullen took a few steps back holding his chest as he started to cry. This could not be happening, they should have never came here. He should have fought harder and protected her. He failed, failed her and their children. He backed towards his cot, sitting down as the pain ripped through him in fierce waves.

    A few hours later Tristan came back down into the dungeon. He walked past Cullen's cell without a word and straight to the Inquisitors. "Hope you've had enough rest after becoming Tranquil. Time to integrate you into the tower." He pulled open the door to her cell, yanking her roughly out of it. Cullen watched as Tristan pulled Alyria down the hall and out of the cell block. He felt the numbing pain of a migraine as the hall's door was pulled shut.  
    Tristan led Alyria up the stairs from the hall and into his personal office. He allowed her to walk in first as he closed the door behind him, locking it.  
    The woman pulled the hood down and looked over at Tristan with a smile. She raised her hand and wiped the sunburst sigil from her head, "how did I do?" She asked pulling a ring from her finger. Quickly her form shifted from the spitting image of the Inquisitor to her normal looks. Her elf ears shrank to human ears, eyes turned brown, and the red curls straightened out to blonde.  
    "Better than I expected." Tristan smirked as he walked back to his desk. "You actually have him convinced. I'm impressed." Once he reached his desk he pulled out a small coin purse and tossed it at the woman. "Here Nazera, your pay as promised."  
    "Thank you, Tristan." She caught the coin purse in her left hand as she turned for the door. Pausing a moment before leaving she spoke over her shoulder. "I hope you're true to your word and i can leave this tower. It would be a shame to kill your guards again." She smirked remembering their history.  
    "Leave before I change my mind." Tristan crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl on his face  
    Nazera scoffed, "oh don't you wanna relive old memories?" She laughed as she walked out of the door.  
    Tristan glared at the door she disappeared through as he slammed his hands down on his desk. Anger boiled his blood as his Templar nature ate away at him. He just let a very powerful apostate walk out of his office. At one point in his younger years he fell in love with her. She was everything to him until she shown him what she truly was, an apostate. His heart bled the day he came back to their home with Templar guards to have her captured. She killed all the guards and spared him out of love. At his young age he seen how dangerous she was and started to believe the Templars to be right. After he realized this he joined the Templars. He kicked the side of his desk as he knew what had to be done. He yanked open his desk and pulled out a runed collar. He never like used Qunari devices, but with how powerful she was it was necessary. Setting his jaw he walked around his desk with the collar clutched tightly in his hand. He pushed the door open scanning the room for Nazera. His eyes found her blonde hair as it swayed with the walk to the exit of the tower. "Nazera!" His voice echoed in the hall as he broke into a full run after her.  
    Nazera turned as her name echoed through the hall. Her eyes locked with Tristan just as his hands came up, locking the collar around her throat. She felt a force tear through her that brought her body that brought her to her knees. "You bastard! She snarled up at him as she felt her magic get sealed away.  
    "You knew I couldn't just let you walk away." Tristan turned from her and motioned for the guards to take her down to the dungeon.  
    "You'll pay for this Tristan! Do you hear me?!" Nazera yelled at the top of her lungs as they pulled her to her feet, moving towards the dungeon.  
    Tristan scoffed as he walked behind them. "I pay for it everyday. You have no idea..." He murmured watching them drag her down to a cell. He shook the pangs of guilt as he fell into pace behind them. He broke away from them as the guards shoved her into a cell and strode further down the cellblock.  
    Cullen heard the sounds of the guards placing a woman in confinement. She sounded mad beyond the word as she screamed profanities at Tristan. Cullen shook his head and ran his hand through his golden curls as Tristan finally came into view.  
    "Ready to talk, Cullen? Let's talk about the terms of your freedom." Tristan crossed his arms over his chest.  
    "Yes, let's do that..." Cullen scowled at Tristan.  
    "I would like to put all this behind us and reinstate you as a Templar, clearing you of all charges before you." Tristan spoke with a smirk on his face. "Of course you will be demoted, you will no longer be the Knight Commander."  
    "I have a counter offer." Cullen spoke defiantly watching a look of shocked surprise come over Tristan. "First I will not take lyrium anymore. I promised my wife and that will not be broken. Second, Alyria is to be released into my custody. And lastly, you will permit me and Alyria to go back to Skyhold to be with our children." Cullen watched as Tristan's eyebrow arched at his demands.  
    Tristan took a deep breath and wet his lips. "Your demands are valid ones, but I'm afraid none of that can happen. Your wife is now fully a member of the tower's circle. I regret to inform you, as you well know, that she can never leave." Tristan's lips twisted into a sneer as the lie flowed from his lips.  
    "Then we have no deal, Knight Commander." Cullen snarled at Tristan. "When I get out of here, and you know I will, I will personally make you suffer for what you did to her!" Fire ignited in Cullen's eyes as he threatened the man before him.  
    "I'm sure you would, but that is if you ever get out." Tristan laughed as he turned on his heel and walked away.  
    Tristan's laugh echoed the cell block as Cullen struck the wall next to the cell door in anger. He walked back to his cot and sat back down. Seconds later he heard something, someone calling out to him.  
    "Cullen? Cullen Rutherford?" Came a woman's voice.  
    "Yes?" He replied into the chilling air of the cell block.  
    "Oh, good. You answered." She sounded relieved. "We need to talk." Nazera called down the cellblock. "It's about your wife..."


	12. Chapter 12

    Fenris and Alyria made their way through Darktown towards Lowtown's alienage. They walked in silence until they reached the stairs to bring them to the ground's surface.  
    Fenris stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to Alyria. "These people need hope. They have nothing, they have been cast out. Be their hope, their beacon of light. Guide us all out of this oppression."  
    Alyria bit her bottom lip as she looked past Fenris to the alienage. People scuttled around the sectioned off area of town with looks of despair and sadness. To her surprise most of the people were elves. She knew about them being segregated in Kirkwall, but she did not know it was this bad.  
    Fenris started walking out of the underground access after letting Alyria take in the sight of the alienage. There was a large tree in the town square, if you could even call it that. A few people had gathered around the tree taking a small break from their day.     Fenris led Alyria up to the tree while clearing his throat loudly, catching the attention of the surrounding people. "May I please have your attention? I know that you have been forced to live here under these conditions for as long as the Templars have had their order. That time is no more! I bring you a sign of hope, someone who can change the future for all of us." Fenris looked to Alyria and motioned for her to address the people.  
    Alyria took a breath to steady herself as she noticed all eyes in the alienage were upon her. The people looked at her skeptically as she wet her lips and prepared to speak. "As you all may or may not know, I am Alyria Rutherford. I am the leader of the Inquisition that now stands in Skyhold. I have seen how you have been treated and how the Knight Commander Tristan Gravenstine abuses his power. As you may have figured out by my last name, I am the wife of your previous Knight Commander. Cullen Rutherford, is now my commander in the Inquisition, he is no longer a templar. I have witnessed first hand how corrupt the Knight Commander is. Cullen and I arrived here bringing the destroyer of the Chantry to justice and while in court they imprisoned Cullen for becoming my Commander. It was written in their books that if such a time came that the Inquisition was to be reinstated he could defect and become a member of the Inquisition." As she spoke she noticed that more people had started to gather and listen to her intently, hanging on her every word. "I will not stand for the people of Kirkwall to be treated this way! I will do everything in my power to bring the downfall of the Templar order. If you will permit me, I will ensure that you all remain safe by constructing a faction of the Inquisition here." Alyria was met with silence, worried she looked over to Fenris.  
    Fenris looked back at her with the same worried expression. Moments passed as a few of the people started to whisper amongst themselves. A few of the people were shooting glances back at Alyria as they spoke in quick hushed words. Suddenly a young man stood up, staring right at Alyria as he hollered out, "For the Inquisition!" That was all the people needed, a few more people stood up as they cheered and clapped for Alyria and her speech.  
    A smile broke across Alyria's face as she nodded to the man who first stood up. She waved her hands trying to quiet the people down. "I know that it will be a hard battle to free ourselves from the Templars, but it will be worth it in the end. I promise you that I will bring about change, peace and most of all equality to the people of Kirkwall." Alyria smiled as she turned from the people and back to Fenris.  
    "You did good. I thought it would take more to get the alienage on our side. I underestimated your abilities." Fenris looked at her with a smile. "Would you like to head back and see how the others are faring with their seeds of doubt?" Fenris motioned his right arm back to the passageway to Darktown. "Or would you like to return to Hawke's mannor? You look exhausted."  
    "I didn't sleep well knowing that Cullen is imprisoned. My mind kept going to bad places, to the worst cases of what they could be doing to him." Alyria raised her hand to her forehead as she walked towards the underground entrance to Darktown.  
    "You would be no good to anyone if you collapse in exhaustion." Fenris looked at her in concern. "I can stay with you at Hawke's mansion while you rest. If anything happens, I can wake you."  
    "Are you sure?" Alyria looked over to Fenris as they proceeded down the stairs to Darktown.  
    "We need you well rested. I would not have offered if I had a problem watching out for you." He smiled one of his rare smiles as they started down the streets of Darktown towards the hidden passage back to Hawke's mansion.

                                                                                                      ~*~  
    Back in Kirkwall in the Hanged Man's tavern, Isabela had started formulating a plan in her mind to start planting her seeds of doubt amongst the people. She leaned against the wall by the fireplace letting her eye roam over the people that were in the tavern. It was the usual rowdy, tavern going folks. She decided to walk up to the barkeep when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. The order of spiced rum hit her before she could even turn around. Rolling her eyes with a sigh she turned around and came face to face with a rather charming looking man. He wore a captain's outfit, but not just any captain, a pirate captain.  
    "Excuse me lass, care to join me for a drink?" His shaggy blonde hair almost hid his grey colored eyes.  
    Isabela looked him over, sure enough he was a pirate captain. Perfect person to start rumors with. "I would love to." She smiled seductively as her eyes scoped out the tattoos that peeked up from the few buttons that were open on his shirt.  
    "Wonderful." He cockily half smiled as he backed her towards the bar with his arm still at her waist. She felt her back touch the tavern's bar as he leaned in flush with her as he placed coins on the bar. "Two more, one for me and one for this little lass."  
    Isabela felt awkward in this position, but she knew that she had to spread the word somehow. She watched the captain lean back taking a good, long look at her. Isabela hoped in the back of her mind that Fenris would forgive her for this as she leaned back a bit, resting her weight on the bar. "So do I get to know your name or is that a secret?"  
    His eyes came up to hers as he spoke, "Captain Jaymes Cauldwell, I'm a cargo trader if you will. I run trade from Ferelden to Kirkwall." He leaned in close to her again, resting his hands on the bar behind them. He brought his lips dangerously close to her ear when he spoke again. "And who might you be?"  
    "Name's Isabela. You can say I run a very important business." She smiled knowing good and well they both knew they were pirates. "So, Captain Cauldwell, have you heard of the Inquisition?"  
    "Yeah, that red haired elf that made port the other day. They say she saved the world from the Breach. I've heard of her and the Inquisition." His voice was low as he dared to let his lips taste her exposed neck.  
    Taking a shaky breath in she continued, "your trade route is monitored heavily isn't it? The Templars are very strict with what is shipped to Ferelden by sea, aren't they?" She felt his lips again leaving a searing sensation on her neck. "Have you noticed any of your crew become sick due to the cargo?"  
    Jaymes inhaled as he pulled back from her neck. A puzzled look on his face as he spoke, "Yes, some of my crew members have become ill. Some became violent and tried to kill members of their own crew including myself. Tell me lass, has that happened to your crew as well?" He locked eyes with her, sober as the day he was born.  
    "Not yet. Were you told what your cargo was?" Isabela slowly licked her bottom lip hoping to keep his interest in her.  
    "No, lass. We were just told by the Templars to ensure that it made it to Kirkwall." He leaned in a bit, "Do you want to speak more privately?" His eyes darted over to the door where a Templar guard had just walked in. Looking over at the guard, Isabela nodded. Wasting no time Jaymes wrapped his arm around her waist, led her out of the bar and around the corner. He looked up and down the alley way before pinning her to the wall as they spoke. "Are you tellin' me you know what was in those crates?"  
    "Yes, it was red lyrium. They are having it brought in from Ferelden. I know that some of the Templars are dosing themselves with it. The side effects of being around it can cause a person to get violently ill or just plain violent. It has to be stopped, Captain Cauldwell." She smiled as she continued to speak. "We are free people, free to sail where we want and not be bound by a contract or told what to ship and where to ship it. The Inquisition can liberate us from the choke hold the Templars have on us. They have gotten too power for their own good. The woman you saw in port the other day is the Inquisitor, she can change the future for us all."  
    "This Inquisitor can do all this?" A look of amusement crossed Jaymes' face.  
    "Yes, all you have to do is stand and fight with her. Spread the word through town and recruit as many as you can to our cause. For a brighter future and more importantly for freedom."  
    "Then, Miss Isabela, you have my ship and my crew to help with your cause." He leaned in close to her, bringing his lips extremely close to hers.  
    Isabela turned her head, "I am sorry, Captain Cauldwell, I am already taken."  
    "Then I apologize for my actions. Tis a shame, he is a lucky man." Jaymes stepped back from her. "I will go now and inform my crew we now work for the Inquisition."

                                                                                                        ~*~  
    Anders and Hawke made their way through Darktown on their way to what would amount to a town square. They knew the people of Darktown would take a lot of convincing to get them to stand up to the Templars. Hawke was already a hero here in Kirkwall, she hoped that her word alone would be enough to convince them to help their cause.  
    They were just about to turn the corner and enter the square when Anders grabbed Hawke's forearm. He pulled her close to him and embraced her. "I know that you have overcome worst odds than what we are all facing now, but I want you to know that I will protect you no matter what happens. We must be prepared for anything. The people of Darktown have trust issues and they may not take too kindly to us spreading the word of the Inquisition. Anything can happen." Anders kissed her forehead as he pulled away from her and took the lead out into the square.  
    Instantly all eyes were turned to them and whispers were spoken with pointed fingers. Anders shook his head, he knew that most of Kirkwall presumed him dead. He was used to this behavior. "May we have a few moments of your time?" His voice held a note of defiance as he spoke. "The Champion of Kirkwall and I would like to speak with you all."  
    "Eh, you're supposed to be dead, mage." Scoffed one of the men leaning against one of the walls leading up into the ceiling of the underground city.  
    "Yeah and shouldn't you be swinging for the destruction of the Chantry?" Came a woman's voice chiming in with the man.  
    Hawke stepped forward as she spoke, "He's not dead and he is not the one responsible for the destruction of the Chantry." She took a deep breath preparing herself for the onslaught of questions and insults that were to come. "I seen the man that was responsible for it and I watched his head roll." She shook her head, "But that is not why I am here. I am here to ask you to stand with us for freedom. The people of Kirkwall has been mistreated for far too long. We have sat idly by and watched the Templars take in countless numbers of what they called apostates, some did not even have an ounce of magical blood in their veins. They have cast you down here to Darktown and segregated off the elves into Lowtown. They have sat in power for far too long. We all deserve our freedom, we all deserve to be part of this town. No longer do we need to hide in the shadows. The Inquisition has offered to help liberate Kirkwall, to free us from the chains and leashes the Templars have placed upon us. The Inquisitor has offered to free us and protect us with their own outpost here. They will treat us all with equality and give us our freedom back!"  
    "And who is going to make sure that the Inquisition does not become like the Templars? Who's to say the Inquisition won't be worse?" The man leaning against the wall called out.  
    Hawke looked over at Anders then to the ground for a moment before bringing her head up with a look of clarity on her face. "I will lead the Inquisition here in Kirkwall." She said defiantly. "I will make sure that Kirkwall is free and her people protected. I the     Champion of Kirkwall will stand against any odds to make sure that the people come first!" She squared her shoulders and brought her right foot forward for emphasis, "Stand with the Inquisition and you stand for freedom, equality and liberation. Stand with us and we will not fail you! Stand and be known that you are here, no longer willing to be walked on. Stand with us and you will have a voice, you will be heard!"  
    The people in the square looked at each other skeptically at first, but soon that changed. The people before them suddenly realized that Hawke was right. A small boy that was sitting with his mother slowly got up and hesitantly approached Hawke. "I... wanna be... free. I want to be free!" He ran up to Hawke, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
    Hawke felt her heartstrings pull at this young boys actions. She knelt down to be face to face with him. "I can promise you that you will be free." She wrapped her arms around him and lifted his small frame up, Holding him close as she felt the tears sting her eyes. "This young boy knows he wants to be free from the tyranny of the Templars. Who will rise up with us?"  
    The room burst into a roar of cheers as the mother of the young boy walked up to Hawke. "For the Inquisition." She said with a smile as she reached out for her son. "Thank you for giving my son hope."  
    "You're welcome. No one should live without hope." Hawke smiled as the boy went back to his mother. Turning back to the crowd of people before her she motioned for them to quiet down. "Tell everyone about the Inquisition, tell all who will listen. Give hope back to this town. Let it be known that the Inquisition brings hope and freedom!" Hawke turned to Anders, "Will you open your clinic back up for these people now that you are back? I will help in anyway I can."  
    "I will have to clean it up, but I will gladly reopen my clinic." Anders said with a warm smile. He turned to the crowd, "I will have my clinic back open as soon as I can. If you need medical help please seek me out." He slipped his arm around Hawke's waist as they walked from the square with smiles. "I hope the others accomplished what we did. Let's head back to Isabela's guild." Anders furrowed his brow for a moment. "Do you think Alyria will really appoint you as the head of the Inquisition here?"  
    "I don't know, I hope she does." Hawke sighed as they walked down the winding roads of Darktown to Isabela's guild.


	13. Chapter 13

    Cullen sat with his back to the wall next to the cell door. He let what Nazera soak in, resonating through his brain. His wife was safe, she was not a tranquil and was somewhere in Kirkwall. Tristan had tricked him with Nazera, trying to get him to break, but it did not work exactly how Tristan wanted it. Tristan had changed over the years and not in a good way. There was once a point in time they were battle brothers on the field of combat, ready to fight and die for each other, for their cause. There were so many times that Cullen had saved Tristan from a close scrape on the battlefield. Now Tristan had tainted himself with red lyrium, twisting his mind and corrupting his judgement. Power seemed to be the only thing that mattered to Tristan now.  
    "Hey, Nazera?" Cullen quietly called to the female apostate two cells down from him. "How heavy is the guard on the way out?"  
    Nazera furrowed her brow, "You're not planning on just walking out the front door of the tower? That is suicide. They will recognize you and throw you back in here."  
    "I may have a plan." Cullen brought his hand up to massage the back of his neck. "So why were you thrown in here? I mean you helped Tristan fool me and actually had me convinced that you were my wife. That shouldn't have landed you here."  
    Nazera decided for now that she would keep it simple, "I'm an apostate. I did what he wanted at the false promise of freedom. When I tried to leave he threw me in here." She sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her hair. "It's what I get for believing a damn Templar..."  
    Cullen's mind kicked over into high gear, "You're an apostate? A mage. When they brought you down here they rune cuffed you, didn't they?"  
    "No worse. They used a Saarebas collar on me. I know what you were thinking, my magic is completely sealed right now. I can't blast through this door. If I could I would have by now." Nazera stood up from where she was sitting and started to pace the cell.  
    "That's a bit extreme, our... their measures to contain mages are different." Cullen was clearly shocked to hear that they were using the Qunari’s way of controlling mages. "To go that extreme, you must be extremely powerful." His mind wandered for a moment as a plan seemed to slip together. "Are you hurt? Are you able to run and use your magic?"  
    "I'm not hurt, but what part of my magic is sealed didn't you get." Nazera seemed a bit agitated with that question.  
    Treading carefully, Cullen spoke, "I have a plan. They send a single guard down here once in awhile to check on us prisoners. Be ready for anything when he comes back down. I promise that I will get you out and I will personally guarantee your freedom."  
    "That's what Tristan said. Last I heard you were a Templar dog too. Why help an apostate?" Nazera scoffed as she walked over to her cot and sat down.  
    "Because everyone deserves their freedom. Apostate or not, I will not leave you here to rot." Cullen paused a moment contemplating what he would say next. "I cast off the hollow title of a Templar and gave myself to a much greater cause, a just cause one that will bring peace and prosperity to all of the world, if the world will allow it."  
    Nazera was intrigued, "Once you're a templar there is no changing that. I know that from past dealings with them. How did you break free from their lyrium chains?"  
    "I met a wonderful woman that closed the breach. She pulled us all together in Skyhold and formed the Inquisition." Cullen could hear her interest in what he was saying. "We have helped mages by giving them shelter and protection under the Inquisition. If you help me make it to the Inquisitor, I can assure you that you will be declared free by the Inquisition. Never again will you be leashed and collared like you are now."  
    "Very well, I will help you. I warn you though, I will not take it lightly if you double cross me as well." She took a deep breath as they started their wait for the guard to make his round.  
    An hour or so later Cullen heard the familiar sounds of the guard walking down the hall. Cullen closed his eyes while taking a deep breath to calm himself. This was going to be risky to attempt a break out with this woman, but he was bound and determined to make it back to his wife and children.  
    As the steps grew louder Cullen opened his eyes and let his plan spring into action. Instantly he brought his hands up to his chest and howled in pain as he dropped to his knees. He heard the footsteps increase their pace to a full run, stopping at his cell door.  
    "What's the matter with you?" He called into the cell as Cullen cried out in pain. "Don't make me come in there! Answer me!" He was met with another yell of pain. Frustrated the guard yanked his keys from his belt and threw open the door. Carefull he took a few hesitant steps into the cell. "What is wrong?!" The guard yelled one more time at Cullen.  
    Cullen wasted no time in springing up from the floor and hitting the guard as hard as he could in the left side of his face. The guard took a step back with a grunt. Cullen struck out again this time hitting him in his right side. The guard stumbled backwards, crumbling to the floor. Moving quickly Cullen pulled the guard's sword from its sheath and exited his cell while yanking the keys out of the door. He moved down the cell block looking for Nazera. With a sharp smile he unlocked her cell door, "Welcome to the Inquisition, Nazera. Now let's get out of here."  
    Nazera stood up from her cot and walked over to Cullen. "First I want you do to do something for me." She reached up and pulled her hair up revealing the collar around her throat. "Get this off of me, please."  
    Cullen nodded as his hands quickly with the keys to unlock it. He tried key after key and finally found the one that fit the lock. Turing the key over in the lock released the collar instantly causing it to drop to the floor. Nazera closed her eyes with a sigh of relief as she felt her magic coarse through her body. "There, now that it's off you can use your magic right?" Cullen asked as he looked up and down the cell block.  
    "Yes, thank you. I hope you have a plan on getting out of here." Nazera scoffed as she looked up the cell block to the stairs that led up to the main floor. "We can't just walk out the front doors.  
    Cullen smiled, "I'm putting the plan together as we go. I really didn't think what I did would have worked." He gave a small laugh as raised his hand up to the back of his neck. "There are three exits to this building, there is an exit not far from the cell block area, another one is through the chapel area of the tower and the last is the front door." He started to walk down the cell block with Nazera as he spoke, "The easiest exit to leave from should be the one closest to us. Unless you want to let them know we are leaving and walk right out the front door?"  
    "I would prefer not to do that." She smiled as she stayed close to Cullen. "Are you sure I will be safe with the Inquisition?"  
    "Yes, I will make sure of it. Alyria will not turn you away." Cullen said as they neared the stairs leading out of the cell block. "Up these stairs and down a small corridor. The last door on the left should be our escape. That door is used to bring in criminals and apostates the Templars find though town." Cullen started up the stairs to the next floor. "If we time this right, there won't be any bloodshed."  
    "After we get out where will we go?" Nazera arched an eyebrow as she climbed the stairs behind him.  
    Cullen paused his movements for a moment. His mind raced, he didn't think of that. A few moments passed as he thought. "My wife is currently with Hawke. So our best bet is to slip through the city and head to Hawke's mannor. Once we get there our friends will help us." He took a few more steps up the stairs and reached the door.  
    Nazera watched Cullen push the door open. He peeked out into the room to make sure they were clear to make the run for the corridor. "I hope they will help me..." Nazera thought as Cullen pushed the door completely open and hurried across the room. Nazera wasted no time following him across the room into the small corridor.  
    As they passed through the corridor they heard movement in one of the rooms. Footsteps moving towards the door. The next door on the left would be their exit, they were too close now to be caught. Cullen pulled Nazera in front of him so she could make a clean getaway as his eyes scanned around the corridor. There was a small wooden chair by the door. Thinking quick he grabbed the chair and propped it against the door handle, jamming the door. Nazera was already at the their get away door with her hand on the handle, ready to yank it open.  
    The doorknob jiggled making a sound that resonated through the corridor. Shortly after it was the sound of swearing. Cullen hurried over to Nazera just as a loud bang sounded. The guard was now trying to break the door down. Nazera yanked open the door which flooded light into the corridor. Quickly they ran out of the door as the sound of splitting wood sounded behind them.  
    The streets became blurs as Cullen took the lead. He ran head long with Nazera behind him down the streets, taking sharp turns and navigating his way to Hawke's. There was only one thing on his mind as he ran, Alyria and their children. He had to get to her at any costs. Pushing people out of his way until he got to a small street. His pace slowed a bit as he passed house after house searching for Hawke's mannor. Finally his eyes found his target, dead ahead was the door to Hawke's home. He pushed himself once again in a run to the door, praying to Andraste that the door was unlocked. He skidded to a stop close to the door, reaching out for the knob, he wrapped his fingers around the knob and turned. The door gave way inwards. It was unlocked, meaning someone had to be here. He let go of the knob and took a few hurried steps into the large living room. "Alyria!" He called out as his knees gave way from the running. He let out a sharp cry as his knees met the stone floor.  
    Nazera closed the door behind her and locked it for good measure. She took a few steps into the mannor unsure what to expect from these people. She had lived her life in fear ever since Tristan tried to turn her over to the Templars. Mentally she prepared for the worst. Cullen could have told her everything he did just so he could escape. She shook her head not wanting that to be true.  
    A few moments passed as Fenris walked down the set of stairs to the left. His eyes widened as they found Cullen in the middle of the living room floor. "Cullen?" His voice laced with shock as he hurried down the stairs. "I thought you were imprisoned."  
    Breathing heavily Cullen brought his eyes up to Fenris. "I was. I managed to escape with this help of Nazera." He slowly rose to his feet, feeling the sharp sting come from his knees. "Fenris, please tell me, where is Alyria? I need to see her. I need to know that she is safe!" Cullen took a few steps towards Fenris. "They know she is an apostate..." His words trailed off as Fenris placed his hands on his shoulders.  
    "She is upstairs sleeping. She didn't rest well last night. Worry took over and sleep fled." Fenris told his friend as he motioned upstairs. "She fell asleep the moment her head hit her pillow, she is fine."  
    "Oh, thank the Maker!" Cullen let out an exasperated breath. "The woman with me is Nazera, she is now part of the Inquisition. Can you help accommodate her here. Show her the same kindness that you do me and my wife, please." Cullen moved away from Fenris and started the slow climb of the stairs up to his wife.  
    "Don't worry Cullen, I will make sure she is safe." Fenris took a few steps over to Nazera. "By the way Cullen, your wife is a hero. She started a revolution just to free you. After all is said and done, all of Kirkwall will see her as a saving grace. Hawke and the others should be here soon. When they arrive we will all fill you in on what is happening." Fenris turned his attention back to Nazera. "Are you hungry or tired? If you are I can show you the kitchen or you can nap right here on one of the couches."  
    Nazera smiled at Fenris' kindness. "I am fine. I can use a little bit of water if that is no problem." With a quick nod Fenris whisked her off to the kitchen.  
    Cullen was already up the stairs by the time Fenris looked back to them. He gently opened the door and quietly entered. He did not want to wake Alyria, the events of the last day had been hard enough on her. He felt his heart warm at the sight of his wife sleeping. She was still in her clothes from court minus the cloak. Her long red curls cascaded over the pillow her head rested upon. She looked like a princess from a fairy tale as she slept before him. Keeping his movements quiet, he crossed the room slipping his boots off and the sash that was tied at his waist. He pulled his shirt off and gently crawled into bed with her. He carefully slipped his arm under her pillow as he laid on his side. Instinctively Alyria rolled into his embrace, allowing him to slip his arm around her. He smiled at his wife. It was good to be back in her loving embrace. He didn't care if he was now a wanted man, for now he was in his own personally heaven.  


	14. Chapter 14

    Alyria stirred a bit in her sleep, rolling over in her bed. She was still half asleep when her arm draped over Cullen. It took a few moments for her mind to register that she was now holding a body that was in bed with her. Instantly her eyes shot open. She couldn't believe her eyes, next to her was her husband. She shook her head trying to shake the vision in front of her. He couldn't be here, he was imprisoned by the Templars. Slowly she reached her hand up to touch his face. As soon as her fingertips touched his warm skin a smile formed on his lips.  
    "Good morning." His voice cut through her like a knife as his eyes opened. He turned his gaze to her, "How did you sleep?"  
    "You're not real, you can't be here..." Her words trailed off as Cullen rolled over, pulling her close in his embrace and bringing his lips down upon hers.  
    A few short passionate moments later he pulled back from her, "I am here, I am very real."  
    "But how?" Alyria said almost breathlessly. "You would be a very wanted man now."  
    "Yes, but I would risk anything for you and our children." He smiled warmly at Alyria. "I had help from a friend escaping. She was imprisoned in the same cell block as me for being an apostate. She was more than willing to get out of there too. I told her that we would help her and brought her with me." Cullen moved to get up out of bed.  
    "That's good. We need all the help we could get right now. I found out some horrible news while you were imprisoned." Alyria rolled to her side of the bed to sit up. She moved her hands up to her hair, trying to straighten it out as she spoke, "Some of the Templars are dosing themselves with red lyrium. Isabela found out that they were smuggling it from Ferelden." She stood up to walk over to her husband. "Remember when Iron Bull and I went to the Storm Coast to stop the lyrium smugglers. They were in the process of bringing it here to Kirkwall."  
    "Yeah, I knew about the red lyrium. I could tell that Tristan had been using red lyrium. Something has changed in him, and not for the better." Cullen ran his hand through his hair. "There has to be a way to stop the smuggling of red lyrium, and there has to be a way to stop Tristan. I fear for us all if he is not stopped."  
    Alyria smiled at Cullen, "We are currently working on the Tristan problem. The others should be back by now. We can fill you in on what you have missed." Alyria leaned up giving Cullen a quick kiss before she walked to the door.  
    Cullen fell into step with her as they walked out of the door and down the stairs into the living room. Alyria was right everyone was back, they were all gathered in the living room talking amongst themselves. Fenris and Isabela leaned against one of the walls while Hawke and Anders sat on one of the couches. As they all chattered amongst themselves Alyria noticed a blonde haired woman sitting on the stairs keeping to herself.  
    As they reached the bottom step the woman got up and smiled at her and Cullen. "So is this the famous Inquisitor I have heard so much about?"  
    "Yes, Nazera this is my wife, Alyria." Cullen introduced them, "Darling, this is the woman that helped me escape. She seeks refuge from the Templars and would like to join the ranks of the Inquisition. I promised her that she would have her freedom with us."  
    "It's a pleasure. Thank you for helping my husband escape. As for your freedom, I will gladly accept you in the ranks of the Inquisition and proclaim your freedom." Alyria extended her hand to Nazera and shook it with a smile. She turned from Nazera and walked towards the center of the room. "How did everyone fair? Did they all side with us?"  
    Isabela stepped forward with a smirk, "The docks, and the pirates that made port there are with us."  
    Anders smiled as he turned to Hawke, "Darktown backs us as well, after Hawke's moving speech."  
    "That's good to hear because we had success in Lowtown as well. They have decided to stand with us." Alyria smiled as she turned to Cullen. The look on his face was one of confusion.  
    "What do you mean they have sided with us?" Cullen asked as his brow furrowed slightly. "What are you planning?"  
    "We have rallied the people to rise against the oppression of the Templars." Fenris said as he stepped away from the wall. "At first it was only an attempt to save you. After Alyria seen how some of the people were treated, she decided that the Templars have gone too far and would like to establish a branch of the Inquisition here."  
    Cullen looked over to Alyria with a smirk, "Expanding our reach to Kirkwall. I like that idea, but who would run the branch here in Kirkwall?"  
    A smile broke across Alyria's face as she turned to Hawke, "I was thinking on having Hawke lead it. That is if she is willing to take the position. I feel that she is more than capable of taking care of things here."  
    A shocked smile crossed Hawe's lips as she nodded her head. "I would be honored to serve the Inquisition here in Kirkwall."  
    "There is one problem though," Isabela stepped away from where she was leaning against the wall. "Shouldn't we deal with Tristan before we make any decisions on the Inquisition over here?"  
    Everyone exchanged glances knowing that Isabela was right. There was a moment or two of silence before Cullen spoke up, "Tristan probably has his men combing the city looking for me and her. It's only a matter of time before they come knocking here."  
    "Then we will be ready. I will not allow them to take you from me again." Alyria blurted out, her voice laced with anger. Turning her head she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. There was a large black bird perched on the top of a bookshelf with a note tied to it's leg. Alyria arched an eyebrow as she recognized the large raven. It was one of Leliana's ravens. Moving quickly she walked over raising her arm to coax the bird down.  
    The bird moved to the edge of the book shelf and then dived down to perch on Alyria's arm. Gently she moved to one of the chairs of the room, allowing the bird to perch on it as she carefully unwound the note from it's leg. She looked over the note with widening eyes and a gasp. Her eyes went from the paper to Cullen. "It's from Leliana. A...a fade rift opened in Skyhold, in our quarters. Sera saved the children and got them out, but the rift is still there."  
    Shock overtook Cullen's features, "How can that be? There hasn't been an incident with a fade rift since the battle with Corypheus." He squared his jaw as he folded his arms across his chest. "Alyria is the only one who can close a fade rift."  
    Hawke's mind flashed back to the courtroom when Justice spoke his last words. She knew something was wrong when they executed Justice and not it started to fall into place. Hawke took in a deep breath before she spoke, "I don't know if you two noticed it, but when they allowed Justice to speak one last time it seemed as though it was not him. I noticed that Tristan was mouthing the same thing that Justice was saying. It was like he was manipulating what Justice was saying."  
    "You don't think Tristan is capable of opening the fade rift in Skyhold?" Fenris asked with an arched eyebrow.  
    "Well he was dosing himself with red lyrium. Although I am uncertain that it would give him that kind of powers." Cullen spoke as he started to pace the room. "Red lyrium destroys the mind and makes the person a monster. Tristan is still, for the most, part human."  
    "According to the letter, Leliana says that the rift is being guarded. Nothing has came out save for one demon that Iron Bull and Krem took care of." Alyria looked over the letter again. "I know that our main problem is Tristan and clearing your name, love, but right now my mind is with our children. I'm sure the Inquisition can keep it contained, but I would like to get back to the children soon. I don't like this. Something is very wrong..." Her words trailed off as Cullen walked over to her and embraced his worried wife in his arms.  
    "Don't worry our children will be safe until we get there. I will send a letter to Leliana informing her of our current troubles here." Cullen looked down at Alyria while resting his forehead upon hers. "I trust in our friends. It will be alright darling."  
    Hawke looked at Cullen and Alyria with worry on her face as she spoke, "I don't think it would be wise if you wrote Leliana, Cullen. You do realize that you and Nazera are fugitives now. It would be best if Alyria wrote back. Cullen you need to lay low and keep out of sight or you jeopardize your freedom again. We can't afford that."  
    "She's right. We need you out here not in their jail." Alyria smiled weakly up to Cullen. "I will write Leliana tell her of the misfortunes here and what we plan to accomplish here." Alyria moved leaned up to kiss Cullen then turned to Hawke. "Can you please fill     Cullen in on the full extent of our plans." Turning her eyes back to Cullen she spoke with a soft smile, "Maybe you can help us fill in some gaps that we have not covered yet." Alyria moved to a small desk off against the wall, pulling the seat away from it she sat down. She bit her bottom lip as she pulled the quill out of the ink well and pulled a piece of parchment to her.  
    Alyria could hear her friends talking behind her, but she only caught clips and phrases. She was focused on writing Leliana and worry ate at her mind over her children. Taking in a few deep breaths, she tried to clear her mind as she placed the quill to the paper. So much had happened in the few days that they were in Kirkwall, she didn't even know where to start. As the quill touched the parchment her words fell into place in her mind. She was going to start at the beginning and tell Leliana everything.  
 _"Leliana, there has been trouble here in Kirkwall since our arrival. The journey here was quick and trouble free. We had no problems until we went to Justice's trial. Upon our arrival we met the new Knight Commander by the name of Tristan Gravenstine. As we testified in the courts they decided to put Justice to death, executing him in the middle of the courtroom. Hawke noticed something that seemed off about him and the execution. As they asked Justice for his last words, it seemed as though Tristan was the one saying his last words. He asked how Cullen and I's children were. After they killed Justice they then placed Cullen under arrest for abandoning his post as Knight Commander. I tried to stop them, but they told me that they do not recognize the Inquisition as a political power here in Kirkwall. I have decided that I want to clear the city of the Templars and station an Inquisition post here. I have already decided who I will appoint to lead this division of the Inquisition. Hawke will take the position. Cullen managed to escape the Templar's prison and is currently safe. I fear the information that he brought with him. He informed us that he thinks the Knight Commander is under the influence of red lyrium._  
 _I know that you and the Inquisition will keep our children safe. We will be back to Skyhold as soon as we have everything straightened out here. I have to clear Cullen's name and establish the Inquisition. If there are ANY changes with the fade rift, I implore you to write me as fast as you can. Send your quickest carrier. I need to know what we will be facing upon our arrival home. - Leader of the Inquisition, Alyria Rutherford."_  
    Alyria placed the quill back in the well as she waited for the ink to dry. She slowly stood up from her chair and called the bird over to her. The bird flew over to her and landed on the desk next to the paper. Alyria reached over to check the ink, satisfied that it was dry she rolled it up and tied it to the large raven. With a smile she coaxed the bird up onto her forearm and carried it to one of the open windows. The bird took off knowing exactly where it was to go.  
    Cullen walked over to his wife with a smile on his face. "What you are doing here will help everyone. I love you." He wrapped his arms around his wife to embrace her.  
    "I love you, too. We need to prepare for the coming days. It will not be easy, but I will make sure that we come out victorious." Alyria rested her forehead on Cullen's shoulder. "I am so worried about our children."  
    Cullen stroked his wife's hair as he looked up to Hawke and the others. "We need to get all the pieces in place before we make our move. You said that everyone is pretty much on our side minus the Templars." Hawke nodded to the Commander. "Good then we have an advantage." Gently he pulled Alyria from him, "On your command, Inquisitor. When shall we make our move to liberate Kirkwall?"  
    "We will make our move tomorrow evening. While they change out the guards in the city we will make our moves." Alyria smiled up at her husband. He gave her strength when she had none and courage when her's fled. "Will everyone be ready by then?"  
    The hall resounded with a simultaneous, "Yes."  
    Alyria smiled as she sunk back into Cullen's arms. She felt mentally drained from everything that had happened. Cullen's arms felt like a safe haven, a sanctuary away from the chaos of the world. She would do anything to keep her lion safe and close. Nothing will tear them apart again, not even a legion of Templars. She would fight every last one to keep him with her.


	15. Chapter 15

    Sera paced her room thinking about what had happened with Krem. She shook her head to try and clear her mind before she walked to her door. As she pulled her door open she was met with the sounds of the tavern below. Krem was down there waiting for her and she knew it.  
    As she made her way to the stairs that led down to the main floor of the tavern she could hear the bard singing her usual tunes to the patrons. She smiled in relief that the bard was not singing the ballad she composed in tribute to her as she stepped down into the main floor of the tavern. She looked around the tavern and found Krem sitting at a table not to far from the bar. Quickly she made her way to the table to have a seat with Krem.  
    "It's good to see you Sera." Krem said as he smiled at her. "How has your day been?"  
    "Good." Sera responded quickly as she waved down the barmaid. Quickly the barmaid brought over a tankard of ale. Sera smiled as she took the drink from the woman and started to chug it's contents.  
    "Is everything alright?" Krem asked with a concerned look on his face. "You're acting a bit strange."  
    "Er, wot?" She moved the tankard from her lips and sat it down on the table. "Oh, right. Not used to this." She kept her eyes down on the tankard in front of her.  
    Krem smiled, "So you haven't done this before?"  
    "Wot? Eat? Yes, I have ate before, usually up in my room." Sera looked up at him with a quizzical look on her face. "I found out a little bit about the Bard for you."  
    Krem's lips turned up in a smile as a laugh escaped him, "I would hope that you eat. If not, it could prove to be a problem." Krem lifted his tankard up to his lips and took a drink. As he began to set his tankard down Iron Bull came into view. Iron Bull must have just stepped into the tavern and appeared to be looking for someone.  
    Iron Bull turned his head towards Sera and Krem with a look of recognition. They were who he was looking for. "Hey guys!" Iron Bull called out as he approached the table. "Been looking for you. Leliana received a letter from the Inquisitor. She asked me to find you for the war council meeting that will be taking place soon. Says it's urgent."  
    Krem looked over to Sera then over to Iron Bull, "Understandable Chief. The Inquisition comes first." Krem gave a small smile to Sera, "How about another time since you have to leave?"  
    Sera smiled back and nodded, "Yeah. Sounds good." She bit her lip as she rose from her chair. "What did Inky have to say that's meeting worthy."  
    "Not sure, but Leliana will explain it." Iron Bull said with a wave to Krem as he and Sera started for the doors of the tavern. Iron Bull took the lead as they made their way to the war room.  
    Iron Bull opened the large doors allowing Sera to slip past him to the meeting that was about to take place.  
    Leliana stood behind the war table where Cullen usually stood with her arms folded across her chest. "Ah, good now that we are all here we can start." Her gaze went to Sera and Iron Bull as they approached the war table. She reached for a trifold paper that rested upon a stack of books on the table. "I have received word from the Inquisitor and Commander Cullen." She dropped the paper in the middle of the war table. "It seems that they ran into trouble upon their arrival. As far as I can read they have sorted it out mostly." She shifted her position a bit and looked to Josephine.  
    "Apparently they will remain gone for a little while longer. They trust that we have everything under control here. I do believe that, at this moment, we do." Josephine looked up from her clipboard, "They are currently attempting to establish a branch of the Inquisition in Kirkwall after Cullen's wrongful imprisonment." Josephine watched the group in the war room exchanged worried glances.  
    Dorian arched an eyebrow as he looked around, "Well if no one else is going to ask, I might as well. What were his charges to be imprisoned?"  
    "Defecting from the Templars to help us." Cassandra spoke up knowing all too well what happened. She feared it would happen when he left with Alyria. "They view him as a traitor who abandoned his post."  
    Leliana nodded to Cassandra as she continued, "That is not why I called us all here. The problem at hand is there is a rift open in the Inquisitor's chambers and there is no way to close it until they arrive back. They will be gone for a while longer and we have the duty of keeping it detained. I trust that everyone is doing their part in making sure we are safe." SHe looked down at the letter and sighed, "With Alyria attempting to set up the a branch of the Inquisition in Kirkwall, they maybe gone for sometime. We cannot falter from our duties."  
    "Iron Bull, how are your Charger's holding up? You are still taking turns watching the rift? Has anything unusual happened?" Josephine asked as she prepared her quill to take notes.  
    "They are fine. Nothing to report either. Rift's there, nothing in or out since the first incident." Iron Bull replied with a smile.  
    "That's good to hear. What about the care of the twins?" Leliana asked as she prepared to dismiss the company.  
    "They are in my care as of the moment. I have Fiona watching them in the library while I am here." Dorian crossed his arms over his chest. "I would like to get back to watching them. I have grown fond of them."  
    Leliana turned to Josephine who nodded to her, "Good, then that is all. If I receive anymore from the Inquisitor I will let you all know. You are all free to go."  
    Josephine watched as everyone filed out of the room then with a worried look she turned to Leliana. "Are you sure it was a wise idea to leave out the detail of the possible red lyrium problem?"  
    "They have enough to worry about right now and I don't want Varric to run off to Kirkwall in a blind worry. I am sure that the Inquisitor, Cullen and Hawke will take care of it. Have a little faith Josie." Leliana gave her friend a smile as she turned from the table to make her way to the doors.  
    "For all our sakes, I hope you are right." Josephine whispered with a sigh as she turned back to the war table while taking a few more notes.


	16. Chapter 16

    Alyria and Cullen spent most of their night devising a plan for the next day's events. As the night drew on Cullen sunk down into the bed while he watched Alyria pour over maps, notes and books on Kirkwall. She wanted as much information on the town before she allowed her team to strike. Her mind feared that if one move was calculated wrong there would be many casualties. She couldn't risk another traumatic event to happen in Kirkwall's history.  
    Alyria stole a few glances of her husband as she poured over the documents and books strewn on her side of the bed. He looked so peaceful laying on his side with his golden locks askew on his pillow. His scarred lips parted ever so slightly as his breath came in deep even strides. He was perfect to her in every way. She thanked the Maker for allowing her to be wed to this man.  
    As her eyes went back to the book in lap she felt Cullen's arm snake around her waist as he spoke, "dear, come to bed please. There is no need to exhaust yourself." His soft, dreamy voice graced her ears as he gently tugged at her to lay down with him.  
    A smile graced her lips as she pooled the documents and books into a pile and placed them upon the night stand. She eased herself into his embrace as his arm curled around her. He gently pulled her flush against his body, allowing her to fit comfortable in his possessive cradle. She felt him nuzzle into her hair as she closed her eyes. Soon her mind cleared of the all thoughts minus him and sleep found her quickly.  
                                                                                                                   ~*~  
    The rays of the morning sun caressed the wood floors as Cullen stirred a bit in bed. Lazily he brought his hand up to his face to brush back a few of his golden locks from his forehead. He turned his gaze to Alyria who now faced him. Her red mane of curls framed her face as she slept, making her look so peaceful and at ease. He knew that her mind would soon be over ran with the thoughts of the impending events of the day. Cullen wanted to bring her a moment's peace more than anything in this world. A smile tugged at his lips as he leaned down over Alyria, gently he pressed his lips to hers, reveling in their velvet touch.  
    Alyria felt Cullen's lips upon hers, as it gently pulled her from her sleep. Her body moved on it's own, responding to him, reaching out for him and embracing him as they kissed. She felt the world around her melt at his touch.  
    Cullen pulled back from the kiss and placed his forehead against hers, "Good morning, love."  
    A shy smile crossed Alyria's lips as she looked up at him, "Good morning. I hope you slept well."  
    "With you at my side, always." Cullen rolled over in bed, sprawling out on his back as he stretched.  
    Alyria rolled over lazily resting her arms on his chest while looking up at him. "Today is going to be a long day." Worry crossed her features as her mind slipped into the problems of the Inquisition.  
    Cullen smiled as he stifled a laugh, "I wish for one moment the weight of the world would disappear and you could be at peace. You always worry about others before yourself." He brought his hand down to stroke her curls. "I love that about you, I also worry that it will be the death of you."  
    Alyria smiled as she rolled to her side of the bed and stood up. She felt the urge to stretch and allowed it to roll through her body leaving her in a soft moan. She reached for her clothes as she pulled her nightgown up over her head. "If I didn't worry about the world that would make me a poor leader of the Inquisition." She laughed a bit as she tugged her pants up her legs. She turned to find Cullen up and doing the same as her. She slipped her shirt on as her eyes roamed over Cullen's body. His muscles rippled as he tugged his pants on and moved around the room to gather the rest of his attire. Alyria turned her gaze from Cullen as primal thoughts raced through her mind. Quickly she reached for her Inquisitor's mantle that she wore to court and latched it to her shoulders. She wanted the world to know who she was and that she meant business today.  
    Cullen finished his attire with his own mantle as he turned to face his wife. "No matter what the day will bring I will always love you."  
    "Cullen, I... please don't speak like we may not see tomorrow..." Alyria trailed off as she looked down to the hardwood floor. "I can't bear to think of defeat right now."  
    "I'm sorry, I should not have mentioned it, but Alyria, I do love you." He strode over to her and pulled her into his embrace. "I know everything will be fine, but there is always that small chance."  
    "I love you too, Cullen." Alyria rested her head on the fur of his mantle as he embraced her. "We will not fail, I won't allow it." Pulling back from Cullen she made her way to the door as he fell in line with her.  
    Cullen new that no matter what she was his wife, but today he looked at her as the Inquisitor. No matter what happened he couldn't let his feeling distract him on the battlefield if a fight broke out. He knew that she was capable of handling her own. This was the woman that fought dragons for fun with Iron Bull and destroyed an ancient evil known as Corypheus.  
    As they made their way down the stairs Alyria was met with an aroma she had never experienced before and the chatter of the other house guests. She found Hawke, Isabela and Nazera standing in a corner chattering away with mugs. The mugs appeared to have a dark colored liquid in them with a hefty amount of steam rolling from them. Anders and Fenris sat at one of the small tables in the living room engrossed in a conversation about an excursion in the Deep Roads that was taking place.  
    "Good morning!" Hawke smiled widely as she waved for Alyria to join her. "I saved a mug for you. It's my treat." Hawke picked up the spare mug that sat on the table by the girls. "How did you sleep?"  
    Alyria took the mug from Hawke as joined the circle of women. "I slept well, thank you for asking." She looked down at the liquid with an arched eyebrow. "What is this?"  
    "Try it, you'll love it!" Isabela smiled as she urged Alyria to try the drink. "Trust me."  
    Alyria felt a little skeptical as she brought the cup to her lips and took a small sip. The warm liquid caressed her tongue and sent shivers up her spine. The bitter taste was amazing to her tastebuds. "Oh, Maker! This is amazing!" She quickly took another sip of the liquid. "I have to get some of this brought back to Skyhold. Cullen, darling come try this!" Alyria held out her cup towards Cullen.  
    "Don't! I don't know what's in those mugs, but it has turned the women into energetic, chattering loons this morning!" Anders said with a worried look and wide eyes. "Ever since they took their first drinks they have been going on about things like crazy."  
    "Oh, hush Anders." Isabela snapped with a smile, "It's only Kirkwall coffee."  
    Cullen stepped over to Alyria, taking the cup carefully out of her extended hands. He looked at the liquid in the cup before finally taking a small sip. His eyes widened a bit at the shock of the first taste. "Oh, Sweet Maker! This is wonderful!" He smiled as he handed the cup back to Alyria. "We have to have Josephine arrange for this to be imported in."  
    Alyria smiled as she took her bug back from Cullen. "So is everyone prepared for this evening? Everything has to be in place, we have no room for error."  
    "We were just discussing that over here when you came down. We have everything in place. We are just awaiting your signal." Hawke said as she walked over to the couch and sat down. "How do you plan to approach this?"  
    A wicked smile crossed Alyria's lips. "I plan to approach this head on, at their gates. I will bring the battle to them." She brought her coffee up to her lips as every eye it he room turned to her.  
    "You can't be serious?" Fenris laughed from the corner where their table was. "Marching up to the door of the enemy and demanding their surrender. Yeah, I see that failing." HE shook his head as he ran his armored hand through his hair.  
    "Surely you don't mean that?" Cullen asked as he approached his wife with wide eyes. "You will be right out in the open and vulnerable for an attack."  
    "If they attack me with no warning and in the middle of the whole town it will only further my cause. The people will see that the Templars cannot be reasoned with and the town will revolt as I fall. Before my body even hits the cold stone the town will already be against them." Alyria said with a tone of resolute in her voice. She knew that her plan was risky, but she trusted the people she was with.  
    "You can't. They could kill you. I can't lose you...." Cullen's features contorted in pain as he felt a chilling pain creep up his spine.  
    "They won't attack me in the open. They won't risk losing the town to us." Alyria said as she tried to assure her husband.  
    "The town is already against them. You don't need to be so foolish." Anders spoke as he rose from the table. "What good will the Inquisition be without the Inquisitor? What about your children?"  
    "I know what I am doing. Please trust me. They won't get too far if they do attempt to attack me. I have a plan. Please just trust me." Alyria pleaded with her friends as she bit her lip. "This will work. It will draw out Tristan into the open and leave him just as vulnerable as I will be."  
    "She's right." Nazera stepped out from the corner. "Tristan is impulsive and when he sees her come to the gates he will rush to meet with her to make himself look good. He is more worried about his self image to the people that he would not risk attacking her."  
    Cullen turned his gaze to Nazera and snapped at her, "and how would you know that he would not attack my wife?"  
    Nazera bit her lip and sighed, "because I used to be his lover. I know exactly what he is like. Before he became a Templar, we were together, set t get married. Then I let it slip to him that I was an apostate. He went to get the Templars and I killed them to protect myself. In fear he left me and joined the Templars hoping to put distance between me and him. He called upon me to break you Cullen. He promised me security and protection if I used a spell to make you think I was your wife and that she became tranquil." She shook her head as she finished. "He would do anything to make himself look good to the people."  
    The room fell quiet as Nazera finished talking. Alyria felt an anger in her boil over towards Tristan Gravenstine that had no match. "He tried to trick my husband just to break him!" Her voice trembled with anger as she slammed her cup down on the table. "First he imprisons my husband, then he tricks him and Maker only knows what else. He is also dosing himself with red lyrium. He has to be stopped before he makes Kirkwall's streets run with blood. I can only imagine what else he has done."  
    All eyes in the room were upon Alyria as she let a sliver of her anger show. Isabela took a moment to regain her composure from the shock of Alyria's outburst and spoke, "I found out where they are bringing the red lyrium in from and I have my men enroute to make sure that they are cut off from it."  
    "Good." Alyria set her jaw while squaring her shoulders. "I can't wait until tonight. You said everyone is ready to move on my signal?"  
    "Yes." Hawke said as she exchanged worried looks with the rest of the group.  
    "Darling, please. You're in no condition to face him with this much anger. It could backfire. Please calm down." Cullen's voice was soft and soothing as he tried to calm the rage that Alyria felt.  
    "No, he must be stopped now!" Alyria snapped her as her whole body trembled. "He crossed the line when he tried to take you from me. I will not allow the people of Kirkwall to suffer under his hand. He will answer to the Inquisition, to me, for what he has done." Alyria started to move towards the door. "Have your people at the ready. I will be confronting him at the main gates of the Templars tower."  
    Cullen fell into step with her, "You have my sword Inquisitor."  
    "You're a wanted man. I don't want to see anything happen to you." Alyria said as she turned to Cullen.  
    "I don't care, I will not have my wife walk into the face of danger without my sword. I am coming with you!" Cullen persisted with a look of stone resolute on his face. "You will not sway my thoughts on this."  
    A weak smile crossed Alyria's lips as she accepted her husband's help. "Hawke, I would like you to join us at the gates. Everyone else, you have half an hour to get your people in position." Cullen pulled the door open for his wife as Hawke fell into step with Alyria. "I will stall once I get to the gates. Remember half an hour."  
    Alyria took the lead as she walked down the street with Cullen to her right and Hawke to her left. People took note of the three of them walking down the street with wide eyes and whispers. Some of the people even followed behind the sight of the Inquisitor, the Champion of Kirkwall and their ex-Knight Commander. Alyria took note of the people and held her head high as she walked, this was not just to avenge what had happened to Cullen, but it was to free the people of Kirkwall from the deceit of the Templars. They made their way through the streets of Kirkwall in a timely fashion gathering people behind them as they walked. Word had spread quickly of what the Inquisitor had planned to do and it shown with each person that rallied behind her.  
    As they turned the corner to the open courtyard before the gates Alyria took a deep breath. With an unwavering mindset she stepped out into the courtyard and turned to face the gates. The Inquisitor, the Champion of Kirkwall and the ex-Knight Commander stood before the gates with a following of people hovering at the edges of the courtyard.  
    Alyria looked to Cullen then Hawke before taking a step forward. "Knight Commander Gravenstine come face me!" She yelled at the gates. A smile twisted on her lips that would make even a fear demon flee from her. "I demand you meet me now!"  
    A few moments passed before Tristan's voice echoed the courtyard. "Very well Inquisitor." The gates before them opened with Tristan emerging with two of his own Templar soldiers. He looked to the trio standing before him and then looked at the following of people that gathered with them, rallying to the Inquisitor's cause. Slowly he stepped down the stairs to the courtyard with a sneer. "You side with this apostate? She promises you freedom, but she is just as dangerous as the people we protect you from!" Tristan snapped at the people that gathered with her. "Even you Hawke, I thought you had more common sense than to side with her and her rabble."  
    "More dangerous than the people you protect them from. They need protecting from you. Your dosing yourself with red lyrium. Your going mad just like the late Knight Commander Merideth and I heard what happened to her. I will protect the people from being put in alienates, being made tranquil just to conform, and most of all every one will be treated as equals. You promise the people protection, but all I see is a man that wants to rule everyone and put them on leashes." Alyria matched his comment and watched as what she spoke sunk into his mind. "You are no better than the abominations you are sent to kill."  
    "You have no idea what you are talking about." Tristan hand went to his sword hilt. "You come in here and think that you own the place because you, Cullen and Cassandra formed an Inquisition. The Inquisition has no power here. Get back on your boat and leave the affairs of Kirkwall to me." His took hit the bottom step and he strode into the market place. "You can take that filth you call friends with you as well." Tristan motioned behind him and two archers took their place by the open gates.  
    Alyria knew what was about to happen and was ready for it. The two guards broke off from Tristan and ran for Cullen and Hawke with their weapons drawn. Quickly drawing their own swords they met the templars with equal force, letting the sound of steel ring out through the courtyard.  
    "You will submit, there is no way you can win against me, Inquisitor." Tristan brought his hand down giving the word to the archers to fire upon Alyria who was unarmed.  
    The two arrows shot past Tristan and sped straight for Alyria. Just before the arrows struck the Inquisitor, she took a quick backstep and brought her hand up. Deflecting the arrows with her magic. "You'll have to try harder than that to get rid of me."  
    A look of anger crossed Tristan's face as he drew his sword. "Gladly." He quickly strode up to Alyria with his sword held high above his head to strike her down.  
    Alyria didn't flinch as Tristan brought his sword down towards her head. Instead she brought both of her hands up above her head to meet Tristan's blade. There was a collective gasp amongst the people as they were sure the Inquisitor was about to meet her doom. Just as Tristan's sword was about to slice through Alyria it was met with a shimmering, ethereal blade. Alyria smiled as a look of shock crossed Tristan's face. "You forget, I am the Inquisitor. I have had training in all forms of magical arts." She threw all her weight into launching the blade upwards and sending Tristan reeling backwards. She snarled as she ignited a spell in her palm of ice and shot the crystal towards Tristan.  
    "See!" Tristan yelled as he dodged the ice shard. "She's an apostate, conjuring swords and spells to fight us! Commander Cullen has been sleeping with the enemy that is why he abandoned us. Did you know your precious knife eared wife was an apostate?"  
    Cullen kicked the Templar before him and swung his sword striking the man's chest plate hard. "Yes, I knew she was a mage. Yes! I followed her to the gates of oblivion and I will never falter in following her. She is my wife and I love her no matter what she is!"  
    "What a pity." Tristan set his jaw as he prepared another swing at Alyria, "And here I thought we could spare you and you could find redemption amongst the ranks of the Templars." He ran towards Alyria getting ready to swing his sword to cut her in half at the waist.  
    Quickly Alyria turned the blade to her side to deflect the blow causing her cape to billow out showing the mark of the Inquisition. Her sword was locked in place with Tristan's as she brought her other hand around to Tristan's face using a shock wave to send him reeling back. As Tristan stepped back she saw Anders and Isabela break the ranks of the crowd with Fenris and Nazera. A smile broke across her face knowing that she bought them enough time. "You will not win this fight Tristan, step down from the title of Knight Commander and accept the Inquisition as a power here. Let us protect the people the way they need to be protected. As equals not as dogs at your feet." She heard the steel ring out from both sides as Hawke and Cullen continued to fight the two soldiers that faced them.  
    "Never you knife eared bitch!" Tristan snarled as he shifted his sword to his right hand and let his left hand dangle at his side. His movements were lightning fast as he shot his free hand towards Alyria. Shocked screams rang out through the crowd as a fire ball shot from Tristan's hand. "You will not defeat me!" He shot another and another, launching three in total at Alyria.  
    Ayria brought up her magical blade just in time to deflect all three fireballs. "Your one to talk. A Templar mage. Who has a hold of your leash. I see the emotions flood through you so I know that you are not a tranquil!" Alyria shouted at Tristan as she held her head high. She knew now that she had an advantage. The people had just witnessed their Knight Commander use magic, and now known that he had been hiding that fact from them for a long time. "You are an apostate!" Alyria thrust her blade to point at Tristan.  
    The Templars that were fighting Cullen and Hawke halted and turned to look to their Knight Commander in shock. Anger twisted Tristan's features as he watched the people turn on him one by one. He cast his sword to his side and stared down Alyria, "So what if I am a mage. I am not at risk of being an abomination like you."  
    Alyria saw the fiery, red glow start on his hands, coming to a white hot heat. "Cullen, Hawke, get out of here now!" They nodded as they ran past her to the crowd of people. A look of despair written on Cullen's face as he left his wife to face this monster.  
    Tristan wasted no time in releasing a succession of large fireballs at Alyria. One right after the other in a rapid session.  
    Closing her eyes she quickly activated a shield spell, one after another the fireballs exploded against the ward leaving smoke and debris flying up around her.  
    Tristan's eyes were wild as he stopped firing the spells at the now dead Inquisitor. To his knowledge she would have been decimated with that volley of spells. "You see that. Your dear Inquisitor is no match for me!"  
    As the smoke started to clear Alyria stepped forth with her shimmering blade in one hand and a magic spell activated in the other. She looked like something out of a fairy tale, a battle maiden of old as her cape billowed out behind her with the clearing smoke. Her eyes darted behind Tistan to see that Anders had gotten into position. He had kept close to the wall of the gate and now stood directly behind Tristan. A smile dared to curl up on Alyria's lips as she walked towards Tristan while calmly speaking, "Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter..."  
    "Don't recite the Chant of Light to me you elven bitch. You don't even know what it means. You are not worthy to speak it!" Tristan snarled as she and Anders closed in on him.  
    Alyria stopped in front of him while remaining calm, "Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just." She nodded to Anders. "May the Maker rest your soul and you find peace Tristan."  
    Tristan's hand shot up with a lightning spell, wrapping around Alyria's throat as Anders shoved Tristan. Alyria's sword sunk into Tristan's chest as he activated the spell. Alyria screamed as her hand fell away from her sword. Tristan's eyes grew dark as the spell started to dissipate. His hand could no longer keep it's hold on her throat as his strength gave way. Tristan fell back to the cold stone dead as Alyria fell to her knees. Pain seared through her body as she clutched her chest.


	17. Chapter 17

    "Alyria!" Cullen screamed as he broke away from the crowd and ran for his wife. "Oh Maker, Alyria! Alyria are you alright?"  
    Alyria shook the pain from her body as she turned her head to face her husband with a smile. Her voice was hoarse as she spoke, "It was a shocking experience, but I will be fine."  
    Cullen gave a weak smile as he shook his head. He extended his hand down to Alyria to help her to her feet. "Maker, I'm just glad you are alright."  
    Reaching up Alyria took Cullen's hand and rose to her feet. She shook her head as she looked upon the fallen Knight Commander. This was the second time that Kirkwall lost a Knight Commander to red lyrium. She waved her hand making her magical blade disappear shimmering cloud. Hawke and her friends were now making their way to her in the courtyard. Alyria looked around at the people that had gathered and cleared her throat as her friends too their place at her side. "When I arrived in Kirkwall I did not know what I was to face. I came here on business of the Inquisition. I did not foresee these events. On behalf of the Inquisition, I ask you the people if you would allow me to establish a branch of the Inquisition here. To stand and protect you from people like Ser Gravenstine?"  
    The crowd of people before her erupted into cheers for the Inquisition. Alyria smiled as she turned to Hawke. "As the head of this branch of the Inquisition would you like to say a few words?"  
    Hawke took a few steps forward to speak, "As the leader of the Kirkwall branch of the Inquisition, I would like to say this. You are all equals, no one is better than anyone else. I will do my best to protect each and every one of you under the jurisdiction of the Inquisition."  
    Alyria leaned against Cullen as Hawke spoke, she felt weak from the attack that she sustained from Tristan. Worry crossed her mind when she felt her knees almost give way. She felt Cullen's arm tighten around her to ensure she did not fall.  
    "Are you sure you will be fine?" Cullen looked down at his wife with an expression of concern. "We should get you back to Hawke's mannor to rest before we make the return trip to Skyhold." He reached down and hooked his arms at her knees, swooping her up into his arms.  
    A fiery blush ignited Alyria's cheeks as Cullen lifted her up into his arms, "Cullen, uh, I... This is necessary." She quickly buried her face into his mantle to hide the blush.  
    "I feel it is." A smug grin graced his scarred lip as he turned to Hawke, "I'm going to take her back to your mannor. I fear that attack may have done more damage than we know of."  
    "Take Anders with you. As you know he is a healer. If she need it have him help." Hawke said as she turned to Anders to embrace him, "I love you, I will be back to the mannor soon. We have a few loose ends to tie up here."  
    "I love you too." Anders replied as he broke away from Hawke's embrace and fell into step with Cullen.  
    Cullen wasted no time in getting Alyria back to Hawke's mannor with Anders at his side. Quickly Cullen whisked Alyria up to the guest bedroom and helped remove her Inquisitor's mantle. She stood before him heavily leaning against the bureau as she pulled her breeches off and her shirt. Leaving only her small clothes on as Cullen pulled one of his large shirts from his pack. He helped her into the shirt and eased her into the bed.  
    Alyria felt winded at just the slightest movements now and had developed a slight rattle in her chest. She felt weak and ached all over as Cullen left her side briefly to retrieve Anders from the living room.  
    The door to the bedroom opened again as Anders walked in with Cullen. Immediately Anders moved to her side of the bed, looking her over. Cullen moved to sit in a chair not far from the bed with a grave look upon his face as he buried his face in his hands.  
    As Anders placed his hand on her forehead a look of concern crossed his face, "You didn't channel and ground the magic?"  
    "I didn't have time to." Alyria softly spoke as Anders shook his head.  
    "I won't lie the damage is there and it's pretty extensive, but I can help with it." Anders smiled down at her. "Don't worry it won't kill you, it's just debilitated you." He moved from the side of the bed to the small desk by Cullen, dipping a rag in the water pitcher and wringing it out. "You will feel weak for a while. After I am done treating you, you will need to rest for a while." He moved back to the side of the bed placing the cool rag over her forehead.  
    "How long until she will be alright to travel back to Skyhold?" Cullen asked from the corner of the room.  
    "If all goes well, she will be fit for travel by tomorrow evening. I implore you to take it easy though. No dragon hunting for a while." Anders smiled down at Alyria. His expression became serious as his hands began to emit a green glow. His hovered his hands over her body from head to toe while reciting a chant. As his hands passed over her body she felt a wave of relief coarse through her body. Moments later he pulled his hands from her and shook them to dispel the magic. "Feeling better?"  
    "A lot." Her voice was groggy, as she weakly smiled up at him. She felt sleep tug at her mind as her eyelids fought to stay open.  
    Anders turned to Cullen and approached him, "She needs to sleep this off. It was not life threatening, but it did take a toll on her." He let out a heavy breath as he ran his hand through his hair. "We were extremely lucky though. If I had not shoved Tristan upon her sword when I did, we would have lost her too. If she had warning of what he planned to do she could have prepared herself and ground the magic." He shook his head, "I should have moved faster."  
    "You saved her." Cullen looked up at Anders with a sympathetic smile, "She's alive and that's all that matters. You did what you had to and that small gesture saved her life. I owe you a lot Anders."  
    "I did what I had to." Anders smiled as he turned away from Cullen. "She saved me from my demons, if anything I owe a lot to her." He walked to the door and stepped out of the room without another word.  
    Cullen rose from his seat and crossed the room to his wife's side. He looked over his now sleeping wife with a smile as he pulled the blanket up over her. He walked around the bed while pulling his mantle and armor off. As gently as he could he eased into the bed to cradle her while she slept.  
                                                                                                           ~*~  
    Varric sat in his chair by the fireplace in Skyhold weaving a tale of one of his many adventures to his captive audience with a smile upon his face. Sera and Dorian sat before him with Elise and Warren sitting happily in their laps. Giggles and coos came from the twins as Varric vividly told his story.  
    "Nugs, nugs were everywhere. It was a mess...." Varric trailed off as something caught his eye. The door to the Inquisitor's chambers slammed opened and one of the soldiers came running out of the door.  
    "The rift!" The soldier yelled as he stopped before the throne doubled over and breathing heavily. "The rift it...." He stopped trying to catch his breath.  
    Dorian and Sera exchanged a quick glance before easing the children up into their arms and walking over to the soldier.  
    "Fade did wot?" Sera asked with an arched eyebrow. Her eyes went to the Inquisitor's chamber doors as she spoke. "Wot happened?"  
    The soldier looked up at Sera with a wide eyed expression. "It's gone."  
    "What?!" Dorian exclaimed, "How can it be? The Inquisitor is not here to close it."  
    "It sealed itself. I can't explain it." The soldier said as he pointed back to the door. "Go see for yourself."  
    Sera looked over at Dorian, "I ain't going in there." She shifted her weight as she continued speaking, "Rifty things are bad. Don't want to be around them."  
    "Are you saying I should?" Dorian spat back with wide eyes. "If you think I'm risking my neck by going in there, you're out of your mind."  
    "I wouldn't ask either of you to go." Iron Bull said as he walked up behind them with Varric at his side. "You have the kids. That's not smart at all." Iron Bull turned his attention to the soldier, "You're saying it's closed?"  
    "Yes!" The soldier exclaimed as he straightened up. "It just closed."  
    Varric looked up to Iron Bull, "Sounds fishy. Wanna scope it out?"  
    "Yeah." Iron Bull was already heading for the door to the Inquisitor's chambers when Varric asked. It didn't take Iron Bull and Varric long to round the tower's corner and start the climb of the Inquisitor's staircase.  
    "Damn, Bull. You and Krem tore the place apart. Curly and his wife won't be happy about this." Varric laughed as he leveled Bianca to his eyesight.  
    "It was the demon's fault not ours." Iron Bull smirked as he looked around the room. "He's right, it's gone. Thought the Inquisitor was the only one who could close them."  
    "Yeah that is odd. We better go tell Leliana about this." Varric headed back for the door. They hurried down the stairs and back to the throne room. By the time they made it back Leliana and Josephine met them by the throne.  
    "Is it true that the rift is closed?" Josephine asked with wide eyes as Iron Bull and Varric approached them.  
    "Yeah no sign of it minus the trashed room that Bull and Krem caused." Varric laughed as he hooked Bianca back to her holister.  
    "Wha?!" Josephine exclaimed as she looked up from her clipboard.  
    "Oh, for fucks sake. I told you the demon caused it." Iron Bull looked down at Varric with a flustered expression.  
    "Trashed.... The room is destroyed?!" Josephine hurried off towards the room to check on the damages.  
    "At least the rift is closed." Leliana said as she turned to walk down the hall of the throne room. "I find this to be an odd occurrence. I will have my people look into this and I will speak with the Inquisitor about this upon her return."  
    "Yeah, thought we figured out that only she could close those." Varric chimed in as they stopped by the door to Solas' old rotunda.  
    "So how did this one close?" Iron Bull arched an eyebrow as he looked over to Sera, Dorian and the children. "You don't think the kids..."  
    A quizzical look crossed Leliana's face as she turned her gaze to the children giggling as they played near Sera and Dorian. "It's possible, their mother bears the anchor. I can't say for sure."  
    "Well magic can be brought down through blood. It would only make sense." Varric looked from the children back to Leliana.  
    "It's most certainly something to look into. I will speak to Alyria and Cullen when they return." Leliana said as she opened the door and slipped through. "Thank you for verifying the rift was closed. I will begin to write them to let them know."  
    Dorian stood up and walked over to Iron Bull, "Did I hear you all right? You think the children could have closed the rift?"  
    "Yeah, it's a thought, but we can't confirm anything until Curly and the Inquisitor returns." Varric turned to Dorian. "It would make sense though." Shaking his head he turned away from the two, "I say I need a drink, things are getting weird here." He smiled as he sauntered out of the building and down to the tavern.


	18. Chapter 18

    Hours passed as Alyria rested in Cullen's arms before she started to stir. Her body no longer felt the pain it had before Anders had healed her. She stretched a bit and let out a soft moan as she turned to bury her face in Cullen's chest.  
    "Have you been here this hole time?" Alyria looked up at her husband with an arched eyebrow and a half smile.  
    "Mmhmm. I was worried about you. You do so much for people and throw yourself into harm's way. Sometimes I forget how often I really do come close to actually losing you." A pained expression crossed his face. "Since the first day I kissed you on the battlements I knew that I couldn't live without you."  
    "Cullen, it will take a lot more than that to kill me." She smiled as she leaned up to kiss him and spoke as she pulled away. "This was just a shock to my system. I wasn't ready for it. I am fine now."  
    "Maker, I hope so..." Cullen's words trailed off as a knock came from the door. "Yes, Come in."  
    Nazera entered quietly with her head down, "I, um, I wanted to thank you for helping me escape from the prison." She raised her eyes to the couple. "Oh, I didn't realize you had woke up Alyria. Thank you for granting me protection with the Inquisition. I don't know how to thank you. I have been on the run for so long, I don't even know if I remember how to settle in." She smiled weakly at Alyria.  
    Slowly Alyria eased herself out of bed, while Cullen urged her to stay. She brushed his hand from her wrist and stood up while addressing Nazera, "I know what you mean. Before I became the Inquisitor, I was just Alyria, a Dalish elf that wandered from here to there without a care in the world. I never stayed in one place too long. Then I was sent to the Conclave by my Keeper, and within days I was the leader of the Inquisition. I was scared out of my mind, I didn't know what to do. I found myself sleeping on the balcony under the stars to calm myself at night and when I couldn't sleep I would wander the battlements. It wasn't until I found myself in the company of Cullen one night that I actually wanted to stay with the Inquisition." Alyria ran her hand through her hair and looked to the ground. "There were so many times I wanted to slip away in the dead of night. All it took for me to feel at home and settle in was good friends and someone who loves me."  
    Cullen listened to Alyria with a look of slight shock. The only reason she stayed with the Inquisition was because of him. If he didn't approach her when he did and confessed he cared for her she may have left. He shook his head at the thought of her leaving and him never being able to be a family with her. The thought pained him that she almost left the Inquisition, like a dagger plunged through his heart.  
    "It will be easy for you to stay here, you have friends now. I'm sure Hawke and Anders won't mind you staying with them until you are able to find a place of your own." Alyria smiled as she embraced her new friend. "Can you let the others know that I will be down shortly."  
    Nazera smiled while she nodded, "Thank you. It's been a long time since I have been shown this much kindness." She turned towards the door and headed downstairs to the living room.  
    Once the door was closed Cullen looked to Alyria with a puzzled look on his face. "You had thoughts of leaving the Inquisition?"  
    Alyria crossed the room smiling weakly at him, "Honestly, yes, I did. I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. When we first arrived in Skyhold I felt alone. I thought of running often. That was until you shown interest in me." She sat down on the bed next to him. "When we started talking I didn't feel so alone. The thoughts of running away left me and I found a reason to stay."  
    Cullen smirked up at her, "I'm glad you stayed." He brought his arm up around her and pulled her down to him for a kiss. His hand tangled in her hair as his lips slanted over hers allowing him to drink deep of her.  
    Alyria felt his embrace tighten as she was lifted over him to her side of the bed. He followed her over not breaking the kiss and hovering gently over her. A giggle escaped her lips as she pulled back from the kiss, "Cullen, they are expecting us downstairs."  
    "Let them wait." Cullen pressed his lips to hers again coaxing out a soft moan from her.  
    She pulled back again with a smirk, "Would you make the Inquisition back in Skyhold wait?"  
    "Your right." A smirk crossed his lips as he moved to let her get up. "If Bull and Dorian are willing to watch the children a bit longer, you're all mine when we get back." He rolled off the bed and adjusted himself as he waited for Alyria.  
    Alyria moved from the bed and grabbed a pair of tan breeches from her bag. Quickly she tugged them up her legs while leaving Cullen's large shirt on. She didn't bother with the Inquisitor's mantle or even her shoes. She knew that she would be alright in what she had on with her friends.  
    Cullen pulled the door open for his wife as they headed down stairs to meet with the others.  
    Anders looked up at Alyria with concern as they came down the stairs, "Are you sure you are well enough to be out of bed?"  
    "I feel fine. Plus if Cullen had his way we both would still be in bed." Alyria joked as the room lit up with laughter.  
    Cullen's cheeks heated with blush as he brought his hand up to the back of his neck, "Um... about that..."  
    Again the room erupted with laughter as Alyria made her way over to the couch that Hawke was sitting upon. "Thank you Hawke for everything the last few days. I also want to thank you for agreeing to watch over this branch of the Inquisition."  
    "It will take a while to have the Inquisition completely established here in Kirkwall, but I assure you it will get done." Hawke raised her cup to her lips taking a sip before continuing. "I will arrange a meeting with the political powers here to establish a hold. We have the backing of the people so it should not be a problem."  
    "Would you need my assistance with the courts?" Alyria asked with an arched eyebrow.  
    "You have already made it clear to the people my title with the Inquisition. I have already devised my team here to help me with establishing the Inquisition and making it run smoothly." Hawke looked around to her friends, "They have accepted their titles as well."  
    Alyria looked around with a smile, she knew that Hawke had an amazing connection with her friends and had no fear that they would be able to take care of their branch of the Inquisition. er mind started to wander as she turned back to Hawke, "Are you sure you can do this? I am not trying to cut our visit short, but I miss our children terribly and would like to go home soon."  
    A sympathetic smile crossed Hawke's lips, "I have this Alyria, trust me. You can return whenever you like. I don't have children yet," Hawke's gaze turned to Anders who sat on the arm of the chair beside her, "but I hope to soon change that. I can only imagine the pain that you both must feel being away from them."  
    Alyria bit her lip and turned her attention to her husband, "Like I said, I don't mean to be rude and cut our visit short, but I would like to leave today."  
    Cullen nodded with a warm smile, "Anders do you think she would be alright to travel today? I know you said she would be tomorrow, but I agree with her about our children."  
    Anders leaned across the couch placing his hand on Alyria's forehead. After a moment he nodded as he leaned back. "She appears to be fine. There seems to be no side effects, I don't see why she could not travel today."  
    "Would you like me to go to the docks and ask your men to prepare your ship?" Isabela asked with a smile as she rose to her feet. "I was heading to the docks today anyways. I have to establish a fair trade route with Jaymes Cauldwell and his crew."  
    "That would be wonderful." Alyria smiled as Isabela took her leave. Standing Alyria started to move to the stairs, "I should go up and pack."  
    Cullen stepped in front of his wife with a smile, "I'll go up and pack. You haven't had much time to talk with your friends. I'll leave your Inquisitor's robes out, so that way you can change before we depart."  
    A giggle escaped Alyria's grinning lips, "Alright, darling." She turned to sit back down with her friends as she watched her husband walk up the stairs to pack. "The last few days was a mess. It was not how i wanted to spend my time over here."  
    "You did a wonderful thing, you freed the people here. I know that we didn't get to spend that much time catching up, but it happens. We are friends and nothing will change that." Hawke smiled at Alyria, "I never got to thank you though."  
    "Thank me for what?" Alyria's brow furrowed at her friend.  
    "For saving Anders and bringing him back to me." Hawke said as she looked back to Anders. He had wandered over to Fenris and they conversed quietly in the corner. "You see we have a history. One that Justice interfered with." Hawke sighed as she turned back to Alyria, "I love him with every fiber of my being, but when the Chantry was destroyed he disappeared. Justice started a mage uprising and fled. I couldn't find him anywhere. I lost hope and tried to fill the void with Fenris. He knew that was what it was, but apparently didn't want to accept it. He knew that if Anders ever came back we would be over. You brought him back to me, safe and himself again. I can never thank you enough."  
    A sympathetic smile crossed Alyria's lips as she spoke, "I never knew. You are welcome. I know what it's like to love. I love Cullen with all that I can and then some. If I ever lost him, well you seen what would happen. I wouldn't know what to do."  
    "Yeah, I seen a glimpse of it. Let me tell you, when you shoved me into my front door I thought I was going to have to replace it. You're stronger than you look." Hawke broke out into laughter.  
    Alyria tilted her head back in laughter as well, "I'm terribly sorry about that. I hope I didn't hurt you."  
    "I was more worried about the door screaming out in pain." Hawke continued to laugh through her words. "Believe me I understand why you did it. I would have acted the same way."  
    "Still, I let my emotions get the best of me and threw accusations at you that you didn't deserve. If anything you were trying to help me and I shoved you away."  
    "It's fine. Like I said, I understand." Hawke gave a reassuring smile to Alyria. "You should go get dressed. Knowing Isabela she's already got the crew ready for your departure."  
    "She just left though." Alyria arched an eyebrow at her friend.  
    "She's got connections." Hawke winked, "Don't worry. I had a good time while you were here. Your children are more important than we are. There will be other times to catch up."  
    Alyria stood up with a smile as she climbed the stairs to the guest bedroom. Gently she pushed open the door to find Cullen pulling things out of the drawers and placing them in their bags. Silently she approached Cullena and wrapped her arms around him, "I love you."  
    Cullen turned around, wrapping his arms around her with smile that knocked the wind out of her lungs, "Maker knows I love you too." He leaned down to gently kiss her forehead. "I am relieved to be leaving Kirkwall."  
    "I understand that darling." Alyria pulled away from Cullen to change into her Inquisitors clothes. "Hawke said that Isabela should have the crew ready to go soon."  
    "That's good, I was just about finished here." He took the clothing that she had taken off and shoved them into a bag as she got dressed. "I am sorry if I had acted different towards you here. That was never my intention. This place, the memories, the thoughts...."  
    "Cullen, I understand. If you would have met me here instead of through the Inquisition, you may have looked at me differently."Alyria smiled at him, "It's ok, we are different people than who we were before all of this. Remember I was a runner, there may have been a chance that I might not have listened to my Keeper and I would have never been at the Conclave."  
    "Maker, don't say that." A pained expression crossed his face, "the thought sickens me. Please, we are together and that is all I ever want."  
    Alyria adjusted her cloak and smiled at Cullen, "The Maker wanted us together, and it happened. Let's go catch our boat home, love." Alyria pulled her boots on then made her way to the door with her husband at her side. As they made their way through the living room their friends fell into step with them. Hawke and the others wanted to see Alyria and Cullen off.  
    They made their way down the streets of Kirkwall to the docks where their ship was. To Alyria's surprise Hawke was right, Isabela had the crew ready to take off when they arrived.  
    Hawke caught Alyria's arm before she had a chance to board her ship and pulled her into a tight embrace. "You know that you are more than welcome back here at anytime."  
    Alyria returned the hug with a smile, "And you all are more than welcome at Skyhold too."  
    Hawke pulled back from the hug, "It was good to have you both here even though things were hectic. Please be safe on your journey back."  
    "We will. I will make sure nothing happens to her." Cullen smiled as he wrapped his arm around Alyria's waist and led her up onto the ship to start their journey back to Skyhold. The crew brought up the ramp as soon as Alyria and Cullen were on board. Moving to the ship's edge Alyria waved to her friends as the ship lurched forwards out of the harbor to make the journey home.


	19. Chapter 19

    The journey back to the Storm Coast took them three days. To Alyria and Cullen the trip took an eternity. The morning of the third day they awoke to the lurch of the ship being pulled to shore. Alyria felt bad that she gave Skyhold no warning of their return, but she knew that she would be forgiven the moment they came through the gates. Alyria and Cullen hurried to prepare for their horse ride back to Skyhold, rushing to pack their things and to get dressed. By midmorning they made their way to the deck of the ship with their bags in hand. The crew would bring the rest of their things back to Skyhold in due time, but Alyria couldn't wait on them. She hurried down the docking ramp to the camp that was set up there awaiting their arrival. Cullen was not far behind her as he untied the horses and prepared the saddle for the ride back.  
    Alyria looked over to Cullen with a playful smile on her lips as she mounted her horse, "Do you think you can keep up with a Dalish elf on a horse?"  
    "I can sure try." Cullen replied with a smirk, "Do you want to wait for the escort to be ready?"  
    "No," Came her quick response as she spurred her horse into a full run causing her cloak to billow out behind her. Cullen shook his head still wearing his smirk and followed suit.  
    Alyria rode her horse as fast as she could through the Storm Coast towards Skyhold. It wasn't long before they were approaching the gates of Skyhold. Her heart raced as she closed the distance between her and the gates on the stone bridge. She heard the guards call out for the gates to be opened as Cullen slowed his horse to stand next to her's as the gates opened slowly.  
    As soon as the gates were open Alyria and Cullen rode into Skyhold and into the middle of the courtyard. As they dismounted their horses they were met with Leliana and Josephine coming down the stone steps to greet them.  
    "Inquisitor, we were not expecting you back so soon." Josephine said as she hit the bottom stair with a smile on her face, "Is everything alright?"  
    "Sorry we did not send word, our return happened suddenly." Alyria said as she handed the reigns of her horse off to one of the soldiers. "We have a branch of the Inquisition established in Kirkwall now. I will explain everything when the war council reconvenes." She looked to Cullen, "Right now I would like to spend some much needed time with our children."  
    "We will reconvene tomorrow then. You can find your children in the great hall." Leliana grabbed Alyria's arm before she could take off for the great hall, "But there is one thing I would like to explain before you get too distracted. The first that opened in your room, it's gone. It sealed itself."  
    Alyria's brow furrowed as she turned to Leliana, "What do you mean? When did it seal itself?"  
    "About four days ago." Leliana replied with a serious look on her face, "There are rumors going around Skyhold that your children sealed it, but they were nowhere near it when it sealed."  
    Alyria looked to Cullen, "About four days ago I defeated Tristan. It makes sense now why he asked about our children."  
    "It wasn't the children that sealed the rift, Alyria killed Tristan and that was what sealed the rift. He was controlling it." Cullen added in, "The children are alright though?"  
    "Yes they are sitting with Sera and Dorian." Josephine tugged Leliana's arm to get her to let go of Alyria, "We will discuss the matters of the rift and Kirkwall after you have some time with your family." Josephine pursed her lips together as she looked back down at her clipboard, "But I will warn you, your quarters have been torn apart. I tried to rush the damaged items out and order new ones, but they are taking forever with the replacements."  
    "What do you mean?" Alyria arched an eyebrow at Josephine.  
    "A demon came through the rift. Iron Bull and Krem neutralized it, but with the sacrifice of your bed and desk." Leliana laughed as she turned to the stairs. "We will let you get to your children."  
    Alyria smiled as she turned to the stone stairs leading to the great hall, "I will convince the war council a little later tonight." She started her ascent of the stairs with Cullen at her side. She felt a warm welcoming feeling as she stepped into the great hall, her home. Her eyes roamed the room and fell upon Sera and Dorian by the throne with the children playing not far from them. Alyria let out a small cry of joy as she ran towards her children. As soon as she was within feet of her children she dropped to her knees drawing both of them into her arms.  
    "Inky!" Sera cried out as she jumped from her seat and threw her arms around her friend. "Its great your back."  
    "It's great to be back." Alyria smiled ear to ear to be in the company of her children and her friends.  
    Dorian stood up with a smile, "Heard 'bout what happened Cullen. You alright."  
    "Yeah. Now that we are back here, everything is fine now." He nodded to Dorian as he eased down to his knees to kiss his children on their foreheads.  
    "Good, now that your back Inky, I gotta go see a man about some breeches." Sera giggled as she stood up and started down the hall.  
    Dorian placed his hand on his chin, "well, I have to go meet with Iron Bull. By your leave Inquisitor." Dorian nodded as he walked past the couple with their children.  
    Elise wiggled around in Alyria's arms reaching for her daddy. Cullen smiled as he pulled her up into his arms. "Well do you wanna go ahead and get the war council underway? It won't hurt to have the children sit in on it."  
    Alyria stood up while cradling warren in her arms, "That's fine with me. That way all of our cards are on the table." She turned to walk down the great hall to the door leading to the war room.  
    Cullen followed her as they walked down the hall to the war room. He gently settled Elise into the crook of his arm as he held the door open for Alyria.  
    A smile crossed Alyria's face as she walked into the familiar room, she knew she was not gone that long, but she missed the familiar halls of the hold. This place had become her home after all. She looked down at the table as she approached it with careful eyes, nothing on the table had changed except for her letter to Leliana was in the middle of the table.  
    A few moments passed before Leliana and Josephine entered the room chattering amongst themselves. Their conversation continued as they rounded the war table and took their places.  
    Josephine looked up from her clipboard with a smile, "I saw you both heading this way. I would assume that you want to discuss the goings on that has occurred."  
    Alyria nodded as she looked over the table and then up to Leliana, "You said that a fade rift was open in my chambers and then sealed itself. I have a thought as to why that occurred and what happened." Her eyes went from Leliana over to Cullen before she continued to speak, "While in Kirkwall I met the the Knight Commander, a man by the name of Tristan Gravenstine. He acted very oddly when we first met, like he was better than me or hated me already. Hawke mentioned to me that during the court proceeding that it appeared that Tristan was speaking through Justice. He asked about our children. I would assume that would be when the rift opened."  
    "While I was imprisoned I suspected Tristan to be under the influence of red lyrium. All the signs were there, he seemed to be different than the man I knew before. He was more on edge and plus there were the physical signs too." Cullen paused a moment to let Josephine catch up on her writing. Her quill moved with quick strokes as she took notes. He continued as she looked up to him, "During the short while I was detained, I met a young mage by the name of Nazera. After a horrifying display she admitted to me what his plan really was." Cullen stopped and looked to the ground.  
    "Cullen?" Leliana looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "What happened?"  
    A pained expression darkened Cullen's features as he averted his eyes to the war table. "Tristan persuaded Nazera to use a spell that changed her appearance. I was tricked when she was dragged, kicking and screaming, into the cell block. As she passed my cell I swore to the Maker I was looking at Alyria. He then proceeded in dragging her out of the cell and to the Tranquil chamber. Her screams filled the cell block and then stopped. Moments later she was brought back down the cell block and I saw my wife, with the sunburst crest on her forehead." Cullen's words abruptly stopped as his voice cracked. He shook his head and waved his free hand. "I, I wish not to talk of it..."  
    Alyria exchanged wide eyed glances with Leliana and Josephine. "Cullen, I'm sorry. I didn't..."  
    "Stop!" Cullen's voice snapped through the air like a whip. "I will be fine, I don't want to speak of that anymore. The sight almost killed me..."  
    Alyria shifted Warren in her arms as she bit her lip, unsure if she should pick up where he left. She worried that it would upset him more. "Cullen, I love you."  
    Cullen slowly turned his gaze to her with a weak smile, "I love you too. I am sorry. Please continue. I need a moment." He turned from the table and focused his attention to his fidgeting daughter.  
    "While Cullen was detained, Hawke, Anders and myself devised a plan to free him. Anders spoke of a guild that could help and we enlisted the help of Isabela and Fenris. I found out from Isabela that red lyrium was indeed involved. I decided that the people were suffering enough under the protection of the Templars and made the decision to set up a branch of the Inquisition there. After Cullen and Nazera made their escape I took Hawke and Cullen to the main gates with me. I called Tristan out and I slew him."  
    "You killed the Knight Commander?" Josephine's eyes were wide as she spoke, "you were sure he was corrupt."  
    "Yes, I was positive. He proved it himself when he waged war on us." Alyria took a deep breath as she fumbled for her words momentarily. "He was a Templar under the influence of red lyrium. He was also an apostate mage. He hid that from the people and the Templars."  
    "How did you find that out." Leliana asked as she leaned against the war table.  
    "He attacked her with magic. Shot fireballs at her and then proclaimed to the crowd that he had killed her." Cullen turned back around to face the room, "She used a shield spell to protect herself from him. She slew him with the help of Anders, but we almost lost her to that." Cullen knew he had everyone's attention now as they waited on baited breath, "As she was about to run him through with her sword, Tristan grabbed her throat and send lightning coursing through her body. Anders shoved Tristan upon her sword before he could send enough through to kill her. It did debilitate her after for a while."  
    Alyria looked to the ground, "Yeah, not my wisest move. That was four days ago. Leliana you said the rift closed four days ago right?"  
    "Yes, with no warning." Leliana arched an eyebrow, "You think the Knight Commander opened it?"  
    "It would not surprise me. It seemed like he would do anything to gain power." Alyria looked up to Leliana. "Hawke said that she would do the necessary delegations over in Kirkwall to set up the branch there."  
    "Would we need to send any of my people?" Josephine asked with an eager smile on her face. "I can send people over to help her with them."  
    "She said that she could handle it with her established connections. So there is no need." Alyria inwardly laughed at Josephine offering help. She always offered to help with delegations, it's like she thinks no one else is capable. "That pretty much covers everything that happened in Kirkwall to us. Was there anything here that I should be aware of other than the rift."  
    Leliana looked through the paperwork on the war table then rose her eyes to meet Alyria, "Everything remained the same minus the rift. That should be everything we needed to go through."  
    Cullen heaved a heavy sigh, "Good. If that wraps everything up, I would like to retire for the even and spend some much needed time with my family. If there is anything you need of me, please leave the paperwork in my office I will see to it tomorrow. Unless it's a state of emergency."  
    "I agree with Cullen." Alyria smiled as she turned to the heavy wooden doors. "We will be in our quarters." She paused for a moment, "Josephine how damaged is the room?"  
    "You no longer have a canopy to your bed, they knocked one of the posts down and your desk is split in two. I had some of the soldiers go in and clean up what they could. Your bed is able to be slept in, but I have to wait on the shipment with your new desk." Josephine gave a weak smile. "I did what I could."  
    "Thank you." Alyria said softly as she walked out of the door that Cullen held open for her.  
    By the time they had reached their quarters the children were already fast asleep in their parent's arms. Quietly they climbed the stairs to their room so they did not wake their children.  
    "This isn't so bad." Cullen smiled as he crossed the room to their bed, making sure their was no splinters on it before laying Elise down. "It's better than my old room, I was missing some of my ceiling." He laughed slightly as he walked over to the desk. "What did Bull do to it? It's split clean in two."  
    Alyria felt her body start to grow tired as she walked over to the bed. She gently laid Warren down next to his sister and brought her hands up to her Inquisitor's cloak. "At least he took care of the demon with Krem and no harm came to anyone." She gently laid her cloak down while kicking off her boots. Moving the children she climbed into bed with them.  
    Cullen smiled as he crossed the room while taking his own mantle and armor off. "I don't know what I would have done if any harm befell you or the children." He climbed into bed with their children nestled snuggly between them. "I love you."  
    "I love you too." Alyria relied dreamily. There was no better feeling in the world to her than to be with her family. She was home, safe and sound with her family. The world mattered not to her at this moment. She cared not of what he next morning would bring, she was in her own personal heaven. She closed her eyes and felt a comforting sleep wash over her.  
    Cullen watched his wife drift off to sleep before him. The sight of her resting with their children brought a sense of peace and calm to him. He was complete with her at his side. Cullen knew that whatever the future brings he would protect his family no matter what the cost. This was everything he wanted, everything he dreamed and everything he would ever need.


End file.
